New Guy, Familiar Face
by Psychochu100
Summary: Takes place after S1. Retsuko's life had taken an upturn when she begins dating Haida, her co-worker who has a crush on her for 5 years. Meanwhile, a New Hire from Retsuko's High School years changes the Accounting department around, especially Mr Ton. Rated M due to an intimate scene. Retsuko x Haida
1. Another Day for Retsuko

New Guy, Familiar Face

( **Hey guys! I've watched Aggretsuko S1 on Netflix and I cannot get it out of my mind, so I thought I'd made a 'Fic after watching the final season episode and reading some stories from various authors. Obviously, this story has an OC, but I'm sticking with Retsuko X Haida; also, be wary of occasional spoilers and references from S1. Enjoy the story! ;)** )

Chapter 1: Another Day for Retsuko

It was early morning in Osaka, Japan; the orange sun's rays glittered across the water bay, over the trees and foliage and shone on the windows throughout the city. Inside one of the apartment complexes, a female Red Panda is snoring under the covers after a natural day's work; by 'natural', I of course mean 'doing her superior's work beyond the time she was supposed to get off shift and screaming death metal in the women's bathroom after being verbally abused by Mr. Ton'.

When her alarm clock rang at 7:00am exactly twice, she hit the 'Snooze' button; her eyes were really exhausted and she muttered unamused "Another day in hell, that's my job…" Although she didn't want to leave her bed, she knew she needed to pay her rent, so she threw the covers off her and sat on the edge of her bed wearily.

She sighed silently as she thought 6 days back, when she came to visit Haida in the hospital after breaking up with Resaske aka 'Space Cadet'.

( _ **Flashback**_ )

After she and Fenneko checked up on Haida, Fenneko excused herself by refilling the flower vase with water; as the turned the corner into the hall, she said as she gestured her free paw into a thumbs up "Stay safe, you kids have fun."

Haida and Retsuko saw Fenneko's hand leave their view, before Haida looked at Retsuko in concern and asked "Hey Retsuko… Are you alright, after breaking up with the Space Cadet?" Retsuko puts up an enlightening smile and replied "I'm okay, Haida; after all, YOU'RE the one who's got pneumonia."

Haida rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and said awkwardly "Right…" Haida then looked out the window with a relieved expression, then it changed to despair and said in a gentle tone "To be truthful… I've known you better than that guy; 5 years now… I mean, what does he have that I don't?"

Retsuko is slowly feeling flushed; Haida is really confessing his feelings for Retsuko after 5 years working with her. Haida then continued "That's what I wanted to say… Honestly, the real Retsuko I've been thinking about is the one in my head. *sighs* I guess… what I'm trying to say is…"

Haida closed his eyes in tension and turned his head to Retsuko and said "You know where I'm going with this?" Retsuko replied, blushing heavily and wearing a flattering smile "Yeah… but if you don't say it, it won't mean anything." Haida then paused briefly, before he made a nervous chuckle and noted "Yeah… I guess that's fair…"

Haida then closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before exhaling calmly; feeling more confident, he said less nervously "Well… Here goes!" Retsuko smiled contently at Haida with her cheeks blushing; Haida then confessed "Retsuko… I have developed feelings for you… romantic feelings since after the first few weeks we worked together. I tried to tell you out on a date, but I don't have a lot of confidence in me and you always got something else in mind. The reason why I got pneumonia in the first place is because I saw an empty can of coffee on the sidewalk; it reminded me of Resaske going out with the girl I've wanted to date for years, so I kicked it out of anger and ended up slipping on my back in the rain."

Retsuko hadn't changed her expression, but her blush kept getting redder as she thought (" _Haida's fallen for me for five years… I was so focused on work and other stuff, that I didn't even notice him asking me out! Add the fact of his reason for getting pneumonia in the first place… Oh Haida…_ )

Haida then finished "Listen… I know you've got a lot on your plate at work right now… but I want to take you out on a date, a week after I am out of hospital… Is that alright with you?" Retsuko still haven't changed her expression, but she replied cheerily "Haida… I just want to apologise for not noticing your feelings for me… and…"

Haida widened his eyes slightly, expecting her to make an excuse; his ears then heard a sentence he always dreamed of hearing from her lips "And I love to go out with you!" Haida smiled with his teeth bared and blushing like a tomato; Retsuko then checked her phone to see the time and said "I'd better get going… I'll see you on Tuesday?"

Haida nodded without changing his expression; Tuesday was the day after he will be cleared from the hospital. Retsuko then hopped off the chair and puts her phone in her handbag, before she went closer to Haida and said "By the way Haida… I love your honest reply when I asked about if I should go to work or not when we're married. I heard you say when I walked off after mentioning your salary isn't a king's ransom that we can give each other morale support when office days are tough."

Retsuko then gave Haida a peck on the cheek and walked quickly out to the corridor in a heavy blush; Haida is blushing so much, steam is pouring out of his ears and his tongue is sticking out with his eyes in love hearts.

( _ **End of Flashback**_ )

Retsuko smiled a little from that event, then saw the time on her alarm clock and busied herself to get ready for work; after 15 quick minutes of getting ready, she hurried over to her bed and got her mic under the covers into her handbag. After checking she hasn't got her crappy sandals on, she rushed out of her apartment and locked her door and hurried down the stairs to the subway line to work.

As she arrived, she was irritated that the subway is currently down due to mechanical issues; seeing that traffic is slower than walking, Retsuko was forced to get to work on foot. When she finally arrived at the office building, she entered the lobby and went in an empty elevator; as she pressed the floor to Accounting, a quick pacing of light footsteps grew increasingly closer to where Retsuko is and she saw it was Tsunoda, who just got in the elevator just in time.

Tsunoda steadied herself onto a handle as she panted hard; Retsuko then noticed that Tsunoda is clutching her phone to her chest and supposed she fell to sleep as she was making some posts. Tsunoda then finally said to Retsuko in between gasps "Hey… Ret… Suko… How… was… your night?" Retsuko then made a shrug and replied casually "Nothing eventful, really…"

Tsunoda nodded slightly as she was catching her own breath; when she finally caught her breath, the elevator doors opened to their floor and they went to the Women's Locker Room to get changed into their work clothes… well Retsuko, anyway. As soon as they entered the Women's Room, a loud voice that Retsuko knew only too well exclaimed "Retsuko! Is it true you're dating Haida now? About time, if you ask me…"

Retsuko raised her brow and inquired "What do you mean, Kabae?" Kabae then leered at Retsuko slyly, making the latter having a sweat drop at the back of her head; Kabae then turned her back to Retsuko and made some banter with some co-workers, letting Retsuko have a sigh of relief. As she went over to her locker, a voice Retsuko knew in an instant said "Retsuko, hey. A bit behind schedule to get here?"

Retsuko replied as she opened her locker, apparently exhausted "Yeah… the train lines are down due to mechanical issues, so I was forced to walk here." Fenneko shook her head silently in amusement and noted "If the traffic wasn't really jammed often, you might want to hail a cab or call a friend to drive you to work."

Retsuko then countered as she buttoned up her shirt "There's no way I'm taking a cab, it smells badly of cigarettes and expired alcohol; as far as getting a friend to pick me up, I'm well aware that neither you, Tsunoda or Haida owns a car." Fenneko then resigned as she was fixing up her collar "Yeah… I suppose you're right… Come on, let's get to our work stations before Mr. Ton gives a crappy excuse to make us get more paperwork done."

Retsuko nodded silently, before she packed her belongings in her locker and went to her work station; as she entered the Accounting Offices, she noticed Haida busying himself with a few piles of paper at his work station. She then looked over at her desk and understood why there were less paper than normal: Haida willingly took some work for Retsuko.

She smiled a little at Haida's kind nature, before her smile turned into panic as she saw it was only 3 minutes til 9:00; what's worse, today's Monday and it means it's her turn to tidy up Mr Ton's Desk. Speeding like a roadrunner, she cleaned Ton's Desk, replaced the flowers in the vase and refilled the humidifier with just a minute to spare; she then noted mentally that the Yoga really is paying off.

Just like clockwork, Mr Ton stormed in anger to his Desk on account of the Transit lines on maintenance; he then looked more clearly at his desk and saw it had been already cleaned, the vase had the flowers replaced and the humidifier had also been refilled. Mr Ton then lifted his head a little to see Retsuko looking at him in fear; he had always given her a hard time at work, making sexist comments about her especially and kept on giving her lots of paperwork even if she was supposed to be off.

Mr Ton then sat down on his chair with a heavy *Flump!* and said "Calendar… Fix me up some hot tea, will ya?" Like usual, Retsuko puts her paws together and replied with a bow "Yes, Mr Ton. Right away, sir." She then trailed off to the Tea Room, unaware that Haida spotted her from the corner of his eyes; he then thought to himself " _Retsuko doesn't need to put up such abuse from Mr Ton; sometimes, I just wished I would just stand up and punch him right in his stupid face…_ * _sighs_ * _but I don't want to make things worse._ "

He then turned back to working on the paperwork just as Retsuko came back, holding a stainless steel tray with a mug of hot tea on it and a crumpet on the side. Retsuko then placed the tray in front of Mr Ton and said with her eyes closed "Here's your tea…" Mr Ton then gave an attentive grunt at Retsuko, when she said "If you'll pardon me… I've got paperwork to do."

Retsuko then turned to her right and went to her desk, when Mr Ton spat out his tea and bellowed "There's very little flavour in this tea! How the hell are you going to keep working if you can't get this simple job right?!" Retsuko subtly clenched her paws in rage and gritted her teeth behind her closed lips; she then thought to herself " _If you like Tea the way you wanted it, why not do it yourself you fat boar?_ "

Mr Ton then said "In fact, why then hell are you even working here?! You are such a poor worker, I think I'll—" Mr Ton was suddenly interrupted by a familiar assertive voice that said "Mr Ton, The President will want to see you in his office right away." Both Retsuko and Mr Ton opened their eyes in surprise to see Washimi standing idle close to the corridor, holding a clipboard and a folder underneath it.

Retsuko felt that Washimi's intervention had saved her from being fired; Mr Ton isn't one to take orders from women, but Washimi is the only staff member that he fears the most, so he stood up and went with Washimi without another word to the President's Office. Retsuko then slumped down on her chair with a sigh of relief and said "That was too close…"

Fenneko replied, not taking her gaze away from the computer as she was typing "I'll say… He may be a fat jerk, but he always behaves himself whenever Washimi is close by, even by earshot." Retsuko then nodded and thought to herself " _Thank god Washimi came… This job may be a living hell, but at least I've got friends here who've got my back._ "

By the time Lunch Break came, Retsuko, Fenneko and Haida were sitting at the table in the break room; Fenneko subtly noticed that whenever Retsuko or Haida glanced at one another, they quickly averted their gaze with a slight blush. Retsuko and Haida have kept quiet on their planned date tomorrow evening, though they have an uneasy feeling that everyone in the building knew Haida has a crush on Retsuko. Why they didn't pointed it out to Retsuko, they haven't got a damn clue, though Haida is glad they didn't tell Retsuko before he did at least.

Fenneko then broke the awkward silence and said while checking some data charts "Bit of a close call earlier, right?" Retsuko replied, swallowing a bite from her Chicken and Mayo sandwich "You're telling me, I was freaking out in my mind at getting fired there." Haida blushed deeply on his muzzle and noted "Honestly, he'd be cracking the whip on the rest of us with you gone… and I—WE… definitely don't want that to happen."

Fenneko glanced suspiciously at Haida; although practically it was true, she knew he can't be working here without Retsuko. Retsuko then nodded in agreement with Haida, wearing a deep blush; she then thought to herself " _I'm so glad that Haida is here… If he wasn't, I would've resigned on my first month here._ "

Retsuko then covered up her infatuation by asking "So Haida, how did you get here earlier than me anyway?" Haida then replied with a slight smile "Uh… I took a cab here…" Retsuko then smiled sweetly at Haida and noted "I had to get here on foot, since the cabs near my apartment aren't hygenic and I don't know anyone who owns a car to give me a lift."

Haida looked at Retsuko in concern briefly, before he replied in a flattering smile "IF I have a car, I would've picked you up without a second thought." Retsuko felt appreciated that Haida would pick her up for work in a heartbeat, before she changed the subject "Um… let's finish our lunch… Break's going to be over in a few minutes." Haida and Fenneko didn't argue with that, so they finished off their meals and puts the containers in the bin before they went back to their workstations.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Retsuko and Haida glanced at each other now and then subtly and Mr Ton was surprisingly quiet, not even making a sexist comment when Retsuko handed the paperwork over. When her shift is over, she went to the Women's Locker Room and changed back to her casual clothes; she then said to the other co-workers without turning around "You guys knew Haida had a crush on me, didn't you?" There was some awkward silence in the room, before Kabae replied "Um… Well… Yeah, yeah we did."

Retsuko closed her eyes in irritation, before Tsunoda said "We made a pact to not tell you until Haida says so himself… I mean, he really has feelings about you, but even I'm surprised it took 5 years for him to confess." Retsuko breathed through her nose, before she closed her locker and went to the door, as Fenneko asked "Retsuko, are you okay?" Retsuko just opened the door wide, before she replied in a dull tone "Does it even matter?" Every female co-worker were taken aback at Retsuko's reaction, before they witnessed her leave the Women's Locker Room.

Retsuko then entered a packed elevator and rode it down to the lobby; as she walked sombrely to the front doors, she thought to herself " _They knew… Everyone in Accounting, if not the whole building, knew Haida had a crush on me for 5 years…_ * _sighs_ * _Still, it was better that it came from him and not anybody else…_ "

Retsuko then exited the lobby and went down the stairs, when she got a text on her phone; she pulled it out from her handbag and saw it was a message from Puko. The message reads:

Puko: Hey Retsuko, got time for a chat?

Retsuko then smiled a little and sent a message back to Puko:

Retsuko: Just got off shift on time… for once. XD Where you want to chat?


	2. Puko's Chat and Washimi's News

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 2: Poko's Chat and Washimi's News

Retsuko took 15 minutes to get to Nakano Broadway and checked her phone to see if there's any updated messages from Poko; she made a sweat drop when there isn't a recent message, but thought she might be at the Café on the 4th floor. After a ride up the elevator, she exited and turned right to see Puko leaning against the wall, smiling as she was texting on her phone.

Puko looked up and said in a carefree manner "Hey Retsuko! How've you been lately?" Retsuko is glad to catch up with Poko; aside from Tsunoda and Fenneko, Poko is a person that Retsuko can explain her daily problems with. A couple minutes later, Retsuko and Poko were on a corner booth with cups of coffee and Danish Rolls; Not surprised from Retsuko's treatment from her boss, Puko said with an unamused look "Your boss is still being a grade-A bully, even when you reported sexist behaviour to the company's president."

Retsuko sighed in despair and replied as she looked at her shoes "Without a doubt… though he gave me advice that prompted me to break up with Resaske, so he isn't THAT bad…" Puko rested her chin on her flexed paws and nodded; Retsuko took a sip from her cup and sighed in relief, before Retsuko perked up and asked "Enough about me, what's going on your end? Anything interesting happened?"

Puko looked up at the ceiling and gave a deep thought, before she closed her eyelids and made a calm smile before replying "Actually, now that you mention it, I had an encounter with one of the students from High School." Retsuko perked her ears up in interest and said "Who was it? Class President Aki? Cheerleader Captain Haley?"

Puko closed her eyes and shook her head with removing her smile; Retsuko then asked, slightly disappointed "Well, who was it then?" Puko then opened her eyes a little and replied in a matter-of-factly tone "It was the Lone Wolf…" There was an awkward pause, before Retsuko replied, tilting her head slightly to the left with a small sweat drop "Lone Wolf? Who's he or she again?"

Puko had a feeling that Retsuko didn't recall Lone Wolf, so she grabbed her High School Photo Album from her handbag and turned pages until the photo of their Class laid bare. Retsuko recognised her and Puko in the picture; she was in the front row due to her size and Puko was in the middle row.

Retsuko then smiled in glee and noted "It is so uplifting to see this School Photo again… Wait… That guy on the top right…" Retsuko then peered closer to a male cat student: He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie, gray pants, white ankle socks and shiny black shoes. Although it was standard school clothing, Retsuko recalled that particular cat…

( _ **Flashback; 13 years ago**_ )

It was the middle of the semester at Inoden High School and Retsuko is sharing a laugh with Puko, due to their desks right next to each other: Puko is wearing a yellow ribbon next to her right ear and Retsuko is wearing her standard school clothing.

The bell rang for the start of Mathematics and everyone got out their books, when Retsuko's and Puko's teacher, Miss Nakashe, said "Now class, before we get on to today's lesson, we have a new student with us today. *turns to classroom door* You can come in now!"

Like clockwork, the classroom door opened and a male cat entered the classroom: his fur was a chestnut brown and was wearing the standard School clothing, with his rucksack slung over his shoulder. He was looking rather awkward, when he stood aside Miss Nakase and the latter announced "Class, I'd like to welcome a new addition to our school: Ryo Natubose just on the outskirts of the city."

Ryo looked at the class nervously and gave an awkward wave, but the class looked at him in blank stares. Ryo made a sweatdrop, before Miss Nakase said to Ryo "We have an empty desk there in the back corner; make yourself comfortable and welcome to Inoden High School." Ryo glanced slightly at Miss Nakase and nodded a little before he walked to his desk, with everyone looking at him. He then gently placed his rucksack underneath his desk and looked attentively at Miss Nakase.

( _ **Flashback Ends**_ )

Retsuko is surprised that Puko had encountered Ryo, before she said "I haven't seen Ryo since High School Graduation… How's he doing?" Puko made a shrug, before she replied "Well, he didn't say much on what happened since he went to a different college, but he's currently interested in taking an office job here."

Retsuko nodded with her eyes closed calmly and noted "He's not really the talkative type… but he's exceptionally smart; makes sense that he could try to get a job in an office." Retsuko then widened her eyes and thought " _Wait… He didn't happen to apply in the same office building where I work, did he?_ "

Puko then asked after swallowing a bite from her Danish Roll "What's wrong?" Retsuko then replied "Nothing! Nothing important…" Retsuko then made an awkward chuckle, before she said "Well, I'd better get going… Work and Date tomorrow." Puko then raised her brow in interest and inquired as Retsuko got off the chair "Who're you going out with tomorrow night?"

Retsuko then rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, before she replied "Well… his name's Haida… He's been my co-worker for 5 years and has a crush on me that long too… until tomorrow night." Puko leered at Retsuko briefly, due to her saying she had broken up with Resaske from Sales a week ago; she then smiled and noted "Well, he's got a much better chance of dating you than with the Space Cadet, that's for sure."

Retsuko then chuckled along with Puko, not in disagreement with her perspective, before she bid farewell to Puko and left Nakano Broadway. Retsuko took a meal at a restaurant, before she walked to the Karaoke Place she always goes to after work; when she entered, the manager informed her of Washimi and Gori already in Room 13. Retsuko then nodded with a smile and went down the end of the right corridor into room 13; she then saw Washimi and Gori having their drinks when she entered the Karaoke Room.

Retsuko then greeted them lightheartedly as she sat on the opposite couch, before she got out her mic from her purse and puts on some death metal. She then took a deep breath, as Washimi and Gori puts down their glasses in order to pay attention to what Retsuko will rage about now. When the kanji appeared on her forehead, she sung voraciously in a demonic voice:

 **Five long years he has a crush on me!**

 **Everyone else knew about it too!**

 **I was too blind to notice the signs!**

 **Why am I such a fanatical fool?!**

 **I am such a perspectiveless FOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

Washimi then raised her brow and inquired "I understand what you're saying Retsuko… but who was this person who has a crush on you?" Retsuko then replied with a small, enlightened smile "You know Haida in Accounting? The male Spotted Hyena?" Both Washimi and Gori nodded in sync, recalling seeing him with Retsuko most of the time.

Retsuko then blushed heavily and rubbed the back of her head before she said "Well, during my literal blind relationship with Resaske, Haida ended up in the hospital from pneumonia after kicking an empty can of coffee. After I broke up with Resaske, me and Fenneko visited Haida in the Hospital; after Fenneko left the room, Haida had admitted his feelings for me. When he finished, I had felt bad for him since he wanted to ask me out for 5 years, so I agreed to go out with him."

Washimi rubbed her chin and asked "I see… and when are you two going out?" Retsuko then admitted "Well… it's tomorrow night, actually. But we agreed not to go out until a complete week when he's discharged from hospital." Washimi made a thoughtful hum, before she replied lightheartedly "That's a smart move, Retsuko."

Retsuko raised her brows in surprise and asked with white eyes "Umm… Smart how, exactly?" Washimi then noted "Well, from what I heard around the building, Haida is an honest, hard-working person; add the fact that he lets you have time to recover after the break-up and his five year long infatuation with you, he sounds much more husband material than Resaske."

There was a pause, before they laughed hard at the thought of Resaske being a martial role model for 2 minutes. After calming down, Retsuko then changed the topic "By the way Washimi, thanks for stopping Ton from firing me; your timing is just perfect." Washimi nodded with a smile "Well, I couldn't let that sexist boar fire you just because he bully's you every day; also, I was lucky to be there on time."

Retsuko raised her brow and asked in curiosity "Why do you say that? Is Ton reported again?" Washimi shook her head and replied "Actually, there's a new applicant in the building that's most compared to Accounting, so the Company President asked me to Fetch Ton in order for the New Hire to be approved." Retsuko nodded in understanding, before she asked "Since you mentioned Ton, after he returned for the afternoon, he was auspiciously subtle; he didn't even give me any extra work for once."

To both Gori's and Retsuko's surprise, Washimi chortled a little and noted "Well, after filling in the New Hire's application form for Accounting, the Company President warned Mr Ton to be respectful for the New Hire. Unsurprisingly, he refers to the New Hire as 'Newbie' and said he won't last a week in Accounting. Though the New Hire shot back that his applicant form says differently and if Ton even makes an abusive quip, he will lay him on his back in a heartbeat."

Retsuko blinked twice blankly, before she asked "Anything interesting in the New Hire's applicant form?" Washimi then noted "Well… he's got distinctions in Mathematics in College and is a heavily experienced driver." Retsuko's eyes glisten as she thought " _Distinctions in Maths and knows how to drive… I'm not sure if Lone Wolf owns a car, but I do recall he has aces in Mathematics…_ "

Washimi then raised her brow and called Retsuko's name, bringing her back to terra firma; Retsuko then apologised for spacing out, before Washimi continued "Unsurprisingly, Ton laughed at the New Hire's warning, believing it to be a bluff; he then asked the Company President if he can have permission to a demonstration, which he allowed him to. *snicker* While Ton was laughing, the New Hire grabbed his collar and slammed him hard onto the floor; suffice to say, Ton now gets the message and he quietly left the office without so much as a grunt."

Retsuko then chuckled at the thought of Ton being laid on his back by a New Hire, before she noted "Well, this New Hire sound like a smart, experienced, moral person; adding the fact that he laid Ton on the floor in front of the CEO, I'm sure everyone will not want to mess with by Friday Morning."

Retsuko, Gori and Washimi then laughed so hard, they fell to the floor and banged their fists on the floor; after a few minutes of non-stop laughter, they breathed in order to calm down and Retsuko then asked "One other thing Washimi… Is the New Hire a Male Cat with Chestnut Brown fur?" Washimi nodded, before she asked "Yes, he definitely is; why do you ask, Retsuko?" Retsuko then quickly replied "Oh, it's not important; just a wild guess…"

Washimi then leered at Retsuko suspiciously, making Retsuko have a faint sweatdrop on her forehead in nervousness; Washimi then shook her head and noted "Okay… I suppose you can tell us when you're ready." Retsuko felt relieved that Washimi didn't prod for more info, so she bid them goodbye and left for her apartment. By the time she got back, it was 2 in the morning; she then went to her bed and fell asleep as soon as she laid her head on her pillow. Her last thought before she slept deeply was tomorrow's events…


	3. Newbie's First Day

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 3: Newbie's First Day

Retsuko, for once, woke up half an hour before her Alarm Clock blared and thought to herself " _Today is going to be a good day… I can feel it… Oh Haida…_ " Retsuko blushed crimson red of where Haida will take her out for tonight and began to fantasise…

( _ **Inside Retsuko's Head**_ )

Retsuko and Haida are at a fancy restaurant at a window booth: Retsuko is wearing a silver dress with black stockings and shiny black high-heels, wore cherry lipstick and mascara and a pink lotus next to her left ear; Haida wore a black tuxedo jacket, a white buttoned up shirt, a black tie, black jeans, shiny black loafers with white ankle socks and his hair is tidied up.

She and Haida were laughing joyously from a funny joke, before the scene shifts to the couple at the Botanical Gardens: They were sitting on a red checkered picnic blanket, gazing up at the starry night sky, holding each other's paw gently. Retsuko then looked up at Haida with widened, glistening eyes that reflect the stars and smiled broadly; Haida then turned his head a little and smiled at her calmly, staring at her endearingly.

They then closed their eyes gently and nuzzled their noses together with a heavy blush that rivals the sun itself, before they kissed their lips softly with their eyes closed still. They then opened their eyes lazily and looked at each other in deep infatuation, before Haida went on top of Retsuko and nuzzled her neck with his nose; Retsuko blushed so hard, her head looks like it was drenched with dark red paint, yet she doesn't want to stop Haida.

Retsuko then moaned out in pleasure "Haida…" Haida stopped suddenly and looked at Retsuko, worried he might've overstepped too much, when she said softly "Love me… I want you to love me." She then made a small smile, which Haida felt relieved; he then unlatched Retsuko's dress, when a faint beep grew louder, making the scene go fuzzy…

( _ **Fantasy Ends**_ )

When Retsuko came back from her fantasy so suddenly, she looked at the Alarm Clock and saw it was 7:00am already; her eyes went white with shock, so she hurried to get ready for work, excluding her mic (which scarcely happens) and went out of her apartment. She then locked her door and ran to her workplace as fast as she can, due to a traffic pile-up near her apartment.

When she arrived at her workplace, she panted hard from fatigue as she went into the lobby; she didn't look inside the elevator when she pressed the button to Accounting, when a soft, masculine voice said "Thank you… I wasn't sure which floor was Accounting…"

Retsuko widened her eyes; just to be sure it wasn't morning drowsiness, she slowly turned to the office worker next to her and looked up slowly, realising who it was next to her: It was, indeed, Ryo, but wearing standard work clothes and had his paws in his pockets, he's wearing a brown duffel bag on his back and has a black sports watch on his right wrist.

Retsuko is surprised to see Ryo after graduating from High School, but noticed he was just as quiet as he was while attending High School. When the Elevator stopped on Accounting, Ryo lets Retsuko go first; she was still surprised to see Ryo, when he asked softly with a small smile "Well, you want to go first or not?" Retsuko blankly blinked at Ryo, before she smiled a little at his politeness and left the elevator first.

She then turned to the Women's Changing Room, when she turned her head and saw Ryo looking at the Floor map; she then made a small smile and went inside the Women's Changing Room. A couple minutes later, Retsuko exited the Women's Changing Room and went to her work station, when she saw Ryo setting up his workstation next to hers.

Retsuko then walked over to her workstation and sat on her chair, before noticing a flask on Ryo's desk; she then asked him "Do you drink a lot?" Ryo was in the middle of setting up his laptop, when he looked at Retsuko, then his flask and back to Retsuko; he then replied softly "I don't drink alcohol… though I understand on why you first thought of alcohol in the flask."

Retsuko tilted her head to the right in curiosity and asked "Well, if it's not alcohol, then what IS in that flask?" Ryo drummed his fingers on his desk and replied "Fruit juice… I have a bit of a sweet tooth when it comes to fruit drinks." Retsuko blinked once blankly, before she smiled at Ryo and tidied her desk up for today.

When it was 8:55am, everyone else arrived, prepped for the day ahead; they then greeted Ryo individually, giving him a handshake as he thanked each one quietly. When Haida greeted Ryo, he was actually jealous that Ryo's desk is right next to Retsuko's, so he just gave him a smile with a firm handshake and went back to his desk; Retsuko thought it was rather uncharacteristic of Haida to not greet someone verbally, but thought it doesn't matter, since she's sticking to dating Haida this evening.

She then thought of something she totally forgot: What was she going to wear with Haida for their date? When Ton stomped into Accounting like usual, she'll have to think about it later; like clockwork, Mr Ton carried 3 towering piles of paperwork to Retsuko's desk, grabbing Ryo's attention.

When he was about to place the paperwork on her desk, Ryo asked "Sir, why are you giving a crapload of work to just one worker? Can't you just share the workload to other workers?" Ton tilted his head to Ryo and made an attentive snort, so he said "If you're THAT willing to work, then how about you sort these paperwork yourself? I need them back today!"

Ryo looked at the towering piles of paperwork and nodded at Mr Ton; he wasn't amused that a New Hire had asked him to do something rationally, so he placed the towering paperwork on Ryo's desk and noted "You won't last a week, Newbie…" Ryo looked at Mr Ton unfazed, though Retsuko noticed that he clenched his paws firmly under the desk, proving that he clearly despised abusive behaviour.

Mr Ton went to his desk as Ryo grabbed the first page and got out a pen and a calculator; an hour later, Ryo gave the paperwork to Mr Ton, saying softly "I've finished the work, Mr Ton… Any other work you're too bothered to do?" Mr Ton made a derisive snort and replied "No way did you finished all these paperwork in just an hour… It's not even possible…" Ryo glared at Mr Ton blankly, before Mr Ton went through the paperwork one page at a time carefully.

When 11:58am came, Mr Ton placed Ryo's last finished paperwork on the desk, astonished that he really did do the work so accurately in such a small amount of time; he looked at Ryo and saw him typing into his laptop at an awe-inspiring speed and thought " _Okay, he's a very proficient worker and heavily mathematical too… But he still won't last a week here!_ "

When lunch break came at 1pm sharp, Retsuko, Fenneko and Haida took their usual spots in the break room, when they noticed Ryo coming in with his lunch grasped tightly in his left paw. He looked for a moment in the Break Room, when most of the Accounting workers swarmed over him and praised him for one-upping Ton.

He let out a small, pleasing smile since he scarcely gets praised, before Ookami asked him to sit at his table; Kabae then interjected, noting that if Ryo deserves to be sitting somewhere, it'll be her table. The argument then blown among the swarming co-workers, not noticing that Ryo snuck by them and went to the least bothersome table, which happens to be where Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko are.

As he grabbed a seat for the table, Fenneko is looking at Ryo in interest; Ryo noticed her staring and asked "Is there a problem?" Fenneko shook her head and replied "Not really… I'm just impressed you took Ton's bullying so calmly and finishing the crapload of work he 'gave' you in just an hour."

Ryo shrugged as he opened the brown paper bag and got out a Ham and Cheese sandwich; as he took his first bite, Retsuko added "Yeah… I've been dealing with Mr Ton's abuse for 5 straight years, but I NEVER done work like that in such a short time." Ryo shrugged again as he chew on his bite, when Haida asked "Speaking of which, how DID you do work that fast anyway? Were you a Model Student in College or something?"

Ryo swallowed his bite, before replying "Kinda… I've got Distinctions in Mathematics throughout High School and College, so a job in Accounting makes sense for a guy like me." Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko pursed their lips and nodded in understanding, before Ryo inquired as he held his sandwich for another bite "I don't mean to pry, but is it true you and Haida are going out tonight?"

Retsuko's eyes went white in astonishment, before she asked "How… How did you know that? Did Puko tell you that?" Ryo shook his head with his eyes closed as he chew on his bite; Retsuko then inquired "Well, how did you figure it out anyway? You're here for only like 5 hours and are already getting praised by most of Accounting already."

Ryo chew on his bite for a moment before swallowing it and replied "I noticed you and Haida looking at each other affectionately every 10 minutes; it wasn't much, but it's plainly obvious that you two are infatuated with each other." Haida and Retsuko looked at Ryo with their jaws dropped and their eyes whitened, before Fenneko noted "You're really perspective… Is that a trait from your efforts in school or is it just your habit?"

Ryo had another bite, before he shook his left paw, indicating it was more or less both answers in one; Fenneko hummed as her ears drooped and her eyes narrowed at Ryo in interest, before she got out her phone and went on a Social Media site. Retsuko and Haida noticed Fenneko going into the Social Media site and the former noted "That doesn't happen often…"

Ryo raised his brow as he chew on his sandwich, before Haida responded to Ryo's expression "Fenneko doesn't have much of an interest in guys." Ryo nodded in understanding, before he swallowed his last bite and said "If you're trying to find my Profile, you'll have a hell of a job finding it. I don't use Pawsbook or Cheeper often."

Fenneko took this as a simple challenge and searched for Ryo's Profile; When Lunch Break came, Ryo went back to the office, when he heard a slithering sound and a female Komodo Dragon said "You must be the New Hire… I'm Tsubone, one of your superiors and I have a seemingly simple task for you."

Tsubone held up the jar of confectionary's in front of Ryo's face and continued "Would you be a dear and open this dratted jar? It's a real bother to open, believe me…" Ryo raised his brow oddly and replied "Oookay… I'll open it for you, ma'am." Ryo calmly took the jar from Tsubone as the rest of the workers came from the Break Room; Tsubone then noted "Aside from one worker, it manages to beat everyone else; it seems like an impossible task—"

Ryo then opened the lid with a *pop!* and said "I don't peg you as someone with a sweet tooth, but I opened it up for you." Tsubone is shocked that the New Hire opened the Jar like it was nothing, as Fenneko looked at Ryo with white eyes as well as the other workers; normally, everyone else, save for Retsuko, can't open the seemingly stuck jar lid, but Ryo opened it like a breeze. When Ryo handed the opened jar and the lid back to Tsubone, he walked back to his desk with everyone else fixated on him.

Haida is then beginning to doubt that Ryo is a bother to him and Retsuko's relationship and wondered if he could get any better; the answer came a few seconds later when Ton yelled "CALENDAR!" Retsuko stood up immediately and turned to Mr Ton, responding in fear "Yes sir! What seems to be the problem sir?!" Mr Ton stomped over to Retsuko and said firmly as he looked over her "Make me some hot tea… That's part of your job…" Ryo raised his brow at Ton and the latter spat out the next bit he'll regret in a few moments time "…because it's WOMENS WORK!"

Retsuko made a sweat drop and began to well with tears, when Ryo checked his watch and said calmly "Huh… this is interesting…" Ton craned his head to Ryo and inquired is a hostile tone "What's interesting, Newbie?" Ryo answered, unfazed of Ton's hostility "It's exactly 5 seconds before I grip your collar, slam you against the wall and lay you on your back." Ton raised his brow in question and said "You'll what?"

Just as he finished the question, Ryo's watch beeped on time and gripped Ton's Collar before he slammed him against the wall and threw him onto the ground. Ton's eyes swirled from the pain, as Ryo dusted his Paws; he then kneeled on one leg and said "Now what do you say to Retsuko?" Ton turned his head to Ryo and made a fearful gulp, before he painfully raised his head and said in a pained voice "Sorry… Retsuko…" Ton then fell unconscious, with everyone else staring at Ryo in a mixture of fear and respect; he turned around to the others and said "Best to let him rest, he has a rough day." Without uttering a word, the rest of the workers went back to their seats and continued with their papers and ledgers.

When it was time to dock off, Ryo is changing back to his casual clothing: a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket, blue jeans, white ankle socks and white based sneakers. Haida then asked Ryo a question he's been meaning to tell him "So, you've known Retsuko since High School, huh?" Ryo replied, knowing that Haida has been meaning to tell him that "Not a lot… I mean, I was just a quiet teen; I don't have a lot of Social Activity. Also, you're dating her, so I don't have any intention to go out with her."

Haida pursed his lips in understanding, before he asked "But if I WEREN'T going out with her, would you date her?" Ryo smirked at the question and replied "Nah… Besides, I'm already off the market." Haida is surprised to hear this, before Ryo left the Men's Changing Rooms and headed for the elevator. When he got in, he heard a familiar voice say "Wow… what were the odds? The same elevator again…"

Ryo looked down and saw, to his surprise, Retsuko in a plaid shirt and checkered skirt. He then made an awkward laugh and replied "Yeah… fancy that…" Retsuko looked up at Ryo and smiled warmly at him, before she said "Thanks for taking care of Ton… Honestly, I didn't know you had such strength to lay him on his back." Ryo smiled with his eyes closed, before Retsuko looked a little sad and continued "Even so… I don't know anyone who owns a car…"

Ryo raised his brow and repeated "A Car? Why do you need a car?" Retsuko then waved her hand and replied "Well, I don't have a driver's license… *sighs* I'm going out with Haida tonight, but neither of us owns a car. I'm uncertain if YOU have a car, but—" Ryo then interjected and said "Of course I have a car, as well as a Driver's License. As for needing a ride, you don't have to tell me twice."

Retsuko widened her eyes in surprise, before he saw Ryo getting his phone out and got out a QR Scan on the screen; recalling Resaske's friend request from the Office Party she and Fenneko was dragged into by Tsunoda, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the QR Scan before accepting Ryo's friend request. Ryo then said as he pocketed his phone "Just tell me the time and place and I'll pick you and Haida up for your date."

Retsuko then nodded and told him the time and place where she and Haida'll be waiting for the pickup. Ryo nodded with his eyes closed and wore a genuine smile before he said "I wish you guys luck on your date." Retsuko looked up at Ryo with glistening eyes and a broad, trembling smile before she said softly "Thank you…" The Elevator then stopped at the Lobby and they exited the building with Retsuko going right for Yoga and Ryo going left to the nearby carpark, both smiling after accepting the friend requests.


	4. Dress Hunting

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 4: Dress Hunting

Retsuko is on her way to Yoga Class, pleased that Ryo is glad to drive her and Haida to their date, when she thought in panic " _What am I supposed to wear, though?! *groans* This'll be a headcase, without a doubt!_ " She then just arrived to her Yoga class and made a bow to her teacher, who replied "Protein?" Although that's all he says these days, Retsuko at least understood that he's asking "Is there something troubling you, student?" Retsuko then replied "Just a personal problem, sensei. Nothing too complicated."

Her Yoga teacher then nodded in understanding, before she went into the girl's change rooms and instinctively said to Washimi and Gori "Hey guys…" The two higher ranked staff workers then replied "Hey Retsuko…" Retsuko had a notion Washimi was going to prod her why she's a little glum, when the Yoga Teacher's Translator/Co-Worker announced "Alright Ladies, time for Yoga!" Retsuko, Washimi, Gori and the other Yoga Students dressed in their Yoga clothing and laid their mats on the floor before they proceeded to do some warm-ups.

After they did some warm-ups, they proceeded to do some posing to relax their muscles; as they were doing the Pidgeon Pose, Washimi glared at Retsuko in subtle concern and thought " _What's the matter with Retsuko? Is she having second thoughts about her date… or afraid she'll screw it up? I'll ask her during break time…_ "

After half an hour of various poses, it was break time and Retsuko drank a few gulps from her water bottle, when Washimi asked her after tapping her shouder "Retsuko… are you having doubts on your first date with Haida already?" Retsuko replied startled after swallowing "WHAT?! No, not at all! It's just… well…" Retsuko then tilted her head glumly with her ears perked downwards, before she took a deep breath and admitted "I just don't know what to wear for the date… Haida's taking me out to a restaurant, but I'm not certain on what clothing would be most appropriate."

Washimi stroked her lower beak in thought, before she replied after snapping her feathers "How about we shop for some clothes? You said yourself, Haida planned to take you out at about 8:30 sharp." Retsuko is surprised to hear Washimi's suggestion, before she inquired "Are you sure Washimi? I mean, I might encounter one of my co-workers while we shop for clothing…"

Washimi made a courteous smile before replying "It doesn't matter how long a secret stays Retsuko, the reaction from other will still be the same. Besides, me and Gori being friends with you is nowhere startling as you singing death metal." Retsuko knew Washimi made a very valid point, so she nodded in agreement to Washimi's suggestion as Gori shouted while she fist-pumped ecstatically "All right. Hunting for clothes!"

Later, after finishing Yoga for today, Retsuko, Washimi and Gori went to the mall in Shibuya and scouted at various dress stores, when a familiar, yet annoying voice said "Welcome to Alps! Take your time looking around." Retsuko then heard a too familiar voice say "Thank you kindly, Ma'am. This is such a flattering selection, mind you." Retsuko then went closer to see Ryo smiling at the Lamb Clerk, who was blushing furiously and replied while bleeting in flattery "That's so kind of you… Uh, if you can't find the size you're looking for, I can check out baaaack…"

The Clerk then bleeted and giggled as she went back to the counter, when Ryo widened his eyes and turned to his right; all he saw where citizens further down the corridor having conversations in the food court. Although he could've sworn that someone was staring at him, he shrugged it off and began to look at the dresses at the back wall. Further along the corridor, Retsuko let out a sigh of relief as she slumped on a bench and said "That was close…"

Washimi tapped her fingers on her arm and asked "Retsuko, why did you avoid that guy? He's the new hire in Accounting, you know." Retsuko looked down sombrely and rubbed her arm before she admitted "He's not just that… he's also a former classmate of mine back in Inoden High School." Both Washimi and Gori exclaimed "He's WHAT?!" Retsuko then heaved a sigh, before she explained "He was called 'Lone Wolf' because he was quiet and very little students and staff members chatted with him… despite that, he has made Distinctions in Mathematics and Algebra. Some students even picked on him, but he doesn't appear to bother."

Washimi and Gori gave it a thought, before the latter turned her head and saw Ryo purchasing a set of white socks and made a comment to the Alps Clerk that made her laugh so hard, she bleeted with her eyes closed. Gori then said "I don't see why anyone should bully him… he's rather polite and smart, hence the distinctions in Mathematics and Algebra."

Retsuko made a shrug, before she noticed Ryo exiting Alps with his purchases in a woven bag; he then paused and turned his head right to see Washimi and Gori standing there idly. He then made a genuine smile and waved at them, which they did the same thing, before Ryo went the opposite way and thought to himself " _It was just Washimi and Gori… Though I wonder why they're standing there in idle anyway? Ah, I guess it doesn't matter anyway._ "

Gori was still waving at Ryo, when Washimi nudged her in the ribs and said "Anyway Retsuko, there's no reason to worry about… Retsuko?" Washimi turned to the bench where Retsuko was sitting and saw she wasn't there; she then asked Gori "Gori, where did Retsuko go?" Gori then replied matter-of-factly "Just behind me." Washimi then saw Retsuko hiding behind Gori's right leg; she then made an annoyed sigh and said "Retsuko, if you didn't want anyone from work to see you, you could just ask…"

Retsuko crossed her arms with a glum expression, before she noticed a dress about her size at a store display window next to Alps: It was a blue-based strapless, with lace edgings, a lily flower on the right bust and flower art along the bottom hem. Retsuko then zipped over to the dress and pressed her face against the window with a broad smile, saying in limitless joy "This… is… the… dress… for… ME!" She giggled uncontrollably, when Washimi interrupted "Uh, Retsuko? About the dress?" Retsuko looked up at Washimi with an immensely pleased expression "What about it?" Gori then added for Washimi "Look at how much it costs…"

Retsuko then checked the price tag and she screamed in horror to see it was beyond her credit rating; she then tilted her head down in deep glumness with a black cloud over her head and said "I can't believe it… I… I just can't…" Seeing that Retsuko can't manage such shock, Washimi and Gori helped Retsuko back to her apartment; Retsuko was too glum to notice Ryo running to where the scream came from.

Ryo then looked at the dress and the price tag, before he looked at Retsuko and thought in concern " _Poor Retsuko… From her state, she couldn't purchase this dress…_ " Ryo then looked more closely at the price tag and thought " _Thank god for my other 'occupation', otherwise I couldn't even purchase a Beater._ " Ryo then entered the store and left it 2 minutes later, holding a small, thin package under his right arm; he then thought as he smiled " _I'm such a lucky son of a gun… It was the last one and it's roughly Retsuko's size. Heh… Haida's gonna do a quadruple backflip when he sees Retsuko in this outfit._ "

An hour later, Retsuko is sitting miserably on the edge of her bed, saddened that she couldn't buy the dress she wanted for her date with Haida in half-an-hours' time. She then thought as her eyes welled with tears " _I can't believe it… it was the most gorgeous dress I've ever saw and it was out of my credit rating…_ " A tear the hit the floor as Retsuko sniffed and continued to think " _What would Haida think if I went out with just my casual clothing? I mean, he made a reservation for us at a restaurant for heaven's sake!_ "

Retsuko then closed her eyes and tears began to fall down towards the carpet; she was about to consider going with her casual clothing, when she heard knocking at her door. Seeing it was rather early until the date, she hopped off the bed and looked through the peephole and saw Ryo on the other side; relieved it was just Ryo, she unlocked the door and opened it to say "Hey Ryo! Listen, the date doesn't start until 25 minutes from now…" Ryo then made a broad smile and replied "Actually, since you mentioned your date, I bought you something for it. Here you go…"

Ryo then handed Retsuko the small package, which the latter is surprised that Ryo had thoughtfully bought her something, when she thought " _Wait… It couldn't be… Could it?_ " Retsuko then peeked inside the package and expressed such shock that she bellowed "NO WAAAYYYYYYY!" It was the exact same dress she saw at the display window and it was exactly her size too; Retsuko then slowly looked up at Ryo and asked "How in the hell did you **BUY** this?! It wasn't cheap in the slightest!"

Ryo then smiled broadly with his teeth baring a little and his paws in his jacket pockets before replying "Well… heh, let's just say I have a secret of my own. Plus, I heard your scream and saw you being too devastated from the dress' price that Washimi and Gori helped you back here." Retsuko's eyes then whitened in horror as she realised that Ryo saw her with Washimi and Gori; Ryo then added "Don't worry, Retsuko. I won't breathe a word to your friendship with those two to anyone else. Anyway, you'd better get ready for your date… and you might want to clean and reapply your make-up too; you look like a bit of a mess, to be honest."

Retsuko then raised her brow and checked in the mirror, before she exclaimed "I look terrible! I'd better hurry up then! Wait a minute…" Ryo tilted his head to the right and was surprised that Retsuko hugged him tight with a wide smile, before she said "Thank you so much, Ryo. You didn't have to…" Ryo then gently patted Retsuko's back with a warm smile and replied "Anything for a friend, Retsuko. Well, I'd better get my ride then." Retsuko then broke off the hug and nodded pleasantly at Ryo, before she closed the door as Ryo went down the stairs to the ground level and turned left.


	5. Retsuko's Date

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 5: Retsuko's Date

It was 3 minutes until the date and Retsuko was doing a check up to be sure she doesn't forget anything "Cell: Check! Purse: Check! Wallet: Check! Dress: Damn sure! Make-up…" Retsuko then checked herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled in her reflection: She applied pink lipstick, mascara, violet eye-shades; she also brushed her fur in an elegant manner and tidied up her ears before saying "Drop-dead Gorgeous! All right, I'm green light for the date!"

When she turned off the lights in her bathroom and exited the bathroom, she got a message on her phone and saw it was a message from Haida; smiling endearingly, she opened the Cheeper App and read Haida's message:

Haida: Hey Retsuko, you ready for the date? :3

Retsuko then messaged back at Haida, wearing a deep blush with a cute smile:

Retsuko: Never been more ready, Haida! Where are you, btw?

She was answered with a car horn outside and turned to the door with her purse and wallet inside the former; when she exited her apartment, she was astonished to see Ryo and Haida leaning on a silver Aston Martin DB11. She then thought to herself " _Son of a bitch… I was expecting a station wagon or a beat-up sedan, but a freaking DB11?! What the hell did Ryo do in the past 7 years?_ "

She then shook her head and locked her apartment door before she hurried down the stairs; meanwhile, Haida exclaimed to Ryo "Still, I can't believe you own an Aston Martin! I mean, what did you do in the 7 years after High School?" Ryo felt a little uncomfortable and looked down before replying sombrely as he twirled his key ring "It's… not a good tale… I'm not comfortable with talking about it… Perhaps later, alright?" Haida looked at Ryo in a mix of surprise and concern, before he nodded and thought to himself " _Ryo isn't really open on what happened after he graduated High School… What did he do after that?_ "

Haida was nudged by Ryo and was pointed out by him to see Retsuko in the most beautiful outfit he has ever seen; Retsuko then blushed deeply at Haida's outfit: He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, black ankle socks, brown loafers and a black sports watch on his right wrist. Retsuko then stuttered in infatuation "H… H… Haida…" Haida stuttered in deep infatuation "R… R… Retsuko… hah…" Haida rubbed the back of his head with a deep blush as Retsuko hid her mouth behind her gently gripped fist and blushed furiously, before Ryo reluctantly cleared his throat and said "Let's get going… That reservation isn't going to last all night."

Ryo then went to the driver's side as Haida opened the passenger's side and sat on the leather seat, before Retsuko sat on Haida's lap and smiled broadly with her eyes closed as Haida rested his head on Retsuko's. They then buckled up their seatbelts as Ryo drove to Nakano Broadway; on the way, Retsuko turned on the radio and the song 'When I'm Gone' by Simple Plan began to play. Retsuko and Haida looked at Ryo curiously and he replied, not taking his focus off the road "Yeah, I'm a bit nostalgic…"

When they arrived in Nakano, Ryo stopped the car just in front of Broadway and Haida and Retsuko exited the car before Ryo said to them "Okay guys, you have a good time! You want a ride home, just give me a message and I'll come over in a jiffy!" Retsuko and Haida curtly nodded at Ryo before the formers went inside Nakano Broadway as Ryo closed the passenger door; when Ryo drove off, Haida led Retsuko to the restaurant on their left and held the door open to let her through first.

Retsuko blushed from Haida's gentle nature, before she went in first, intentionally brushing her soft tail along Haida's legs, making his face go hot from infatuation. As Haida followed Retsuko to the check-in, the waiter bowed graciously at them and said "Welcome to Nakano's Red Velvet Restaurant; do you have a reservation?" Haida cleared his throat and replied "Uh, yeah… A table for two under the reservation of Haida."

The clerk then looked through the reservation ledger, as Retsuko held Haida's paw joyously, happy that he made a reservation in such a lovely place; the clerk then looked up and said "I'm afraid I don't see a reservation under that name…" Haida blankly blinked twice and replied as he tilted his head to the right "I'm sorry?" The clerk then said "I don't see your name in the reservation ledger for tonight… I'll go ask the manager, just to be sure…"

The clerk then went to the backroom as Haida drooped his ears, head and tail in despair, making a sweatdrop on his fore head as he thought " _Crap… I've been planning this for Retsuko for a week and it's already gone wrong…_ " Retsuko then nudged Haida in concern and the latter looked at Retsuko depressively to see her optimistic expression with her eyes glistening; Haida then smiled with a red blush on his muzzle and cheeks, glad that Retsuko is there to cheer him up. The clerk then came back and said as Haida and Retsuko returned their attention "Sorry about that… The manager was so swamped, he forgot to put your reservation in the ledger; Let me show you to your table, if you'll please follow me."

Haida and Retsuko nodded as the former thought " _Oh thank god… I thought I was gonna go to a less formal place 2 floors up for the date…_ " They followed the clerk to the table near the window facing the street: It was a small, round mahogany table with 2 chairs on either side, a bundle of candles in the centre and the drapes were a crimson red. Haida and Retsuko then said at the table and were given the Entrée Menu; Retsuko was choosing between the Garlic Pizza or the Danish Roll as Haida looked up at Retsuko and gently stroked her foot in affection, making Retsuko widen her eyes and blushing hard, before she smiled a little and her eyes welled a little, before she closed the Entrée Menu and decided "I'm going with the Garlic Pizza… What about you, Haida?" Haida looked at Retsuko and nodded with a warm smiled as he closed his Entrée Menu too.

A few minutes later, their Garlic Pizza has arrived and both Haida and Retsuko took a slice; as Haida finished off the crust, he noticed that Retsuko had left the Crust on the plate, solidifying his suspicion that there's more to Retsuko than he's aware of. When they finished off the Garlic Pizza (in Retsuko's case, save for the crusts), they were given the Wine and Main Course Menu. As Haida was pondering on what Main to have, he looked up at Retsuko and saw her look up and made a flirty wink, complete with sparkles; considering this makes them even, Haida looked back to the menu with a blush so dense, he felt steam shooting out of his ears.

After a minute or two of deciding, Haida and Retsuko ordered Red Wine for a drink and Haida ordered Pasta Carbonara as Retsuko ordered Spinach Fritatta. A few minutes later, with Haida and Retsuko flirting with one another, their meals and wine came; a few minutes after that, their meals were nearly gone and the Red Wine bottle is already half drank.

Haida then explained to Retsuko, after ingesting two glasses of Red Wine, what his family is like: His parents kept on badgering him to find a girlfriend, going so far as to arrange with a few dates with a few girls, who none were to his liking. Meanwhile, his younger brother kept boasting his success in sports and is favoured from their parents.

Retsuko commented in sincere concern as she drew the rim on her glass "Oh Haida… you've had such a harsh life… but wouldn't your parents would be relieved that you finally found a girlfriend on your own?" Haida heaved a sigh and replied sombrely "Honestly, they want me to marry a successful woman with a fat paycheck… but I'd rather go out with a girl like you, Retsuko, no matter what my parents think of." Retsuko welled with tears of joy as her mouth trembled with a weak smile and said "Haida… I… I don't know what to say…"

Haida then made a broad smile with his teeth bared a little and his eyes closed in joy, before he asked Retsuko "So what about you? What's your family like?" Retsuko gave it a think, before she noted "Well, my mother's a journalist here in Tokyo and my father is a professor in the Inoden College, so I guess I've got the brains from them…" They then made a soft chuckle, before Retsuko admits "Despite that, they don't spend a lot of time with me, due to the work they go through; as far as siblings go, I'm an only child in my family."

Haida pursed his lips and nodded at Retsuko, before she continued "Since you mentioned various girlfriends, when I was attending Inoden High School, I've had various admirers and was roped in dates with them, mainly due to Puko's insistence." Haida nodded again, before he had a thought and asked "What about Ryo? He told me he also attended Inoden High School too." Retsuko shook her head and replied "Not really; He's kind of a shy character, to be frank… even so, he wasn't an admirer due to him being bullied frequently. We said 'Hi' to one another, though it was rather scarce; even if he has a form of attraction to me, I wasn't really interested in him at the time anyway."

Haida raised his brow and inquired "And your view of him at present time?" Retsuko shook her head amusedly and noted "What's the point of dating a guy I barely knew in High School when I'm dating a guy like you, Haida?" Haida's eyes widened and repeated "A guy like… ME?!" Retsuko glanced at Haida in deep endearment with her cheeks burning red in blush and made a short nod; she then admits "Honestly, even if I didn't go out with the Space Cadet, I'd have noticed your crush on me anyway. I mean, you willingly helped me at work, even if Ton doesn't even ask for it."

Haida then scoffed and said "I honestly don't give a damn what Ton thinks; I also HATE his mistreatment towards you. Besides, if he wanted some tea, he can make them himself instead of badgering a sweet girl like you." Retsuko widened her eyes in a startle, not expecting Haida to badmouth Ton like that; then again, he actually made some strong points and replied "I… I didn't expect you to say that, Haida…"

Retsuko then peered down at her plate and tapped her fingers on the edge of the table in a blush, before she continued "And you're not wrong either; honestly, sometimes when I 'make' tea for Ton, I was considering water runoff from a dishrag instead of tap water. But I decided against it, since I don't want to lose my job over a trivial matter like that." Haida widened his eyes slightly and asked "So, even when you bail out of putting dirty water in the teapot, you're still a bit rebellious?"

Retsuko shrugged with a blush and her eyes closed in flattery; Haida then placed his right paw under his chin and tapped his index finger on his upper lip, thinking " _Maybe I should show Retsuko my place… I mean, with a guy like Ton, who_ _ **wouldn't**_ _consider putting dishrag water instead of tap water?_ " Haida then closed his eyes for a few moments, before he asked Retsuko "Hey Retsuko, I realise this is a bit sudden, but you want to come over to my place sometime in the weekend?" Retsuko pondered on Haida's offer, before she replied with a light-hearted smile "Yeah, of course. Honestly, I've been wondering what your place is like…" Haida then rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed, smiling broadly and blushing slightly before replying "Well, I assure you, it isn't really nice and tidy…"

Both Haida and Retsuko chuckled lightly from the comment, before they finished their meal and wine; as Retsuko was bringing up the Contact App, Haida was given the receipt for the meal he and Retsuko ordered. As he went through his wallet for paying, Retsuko messaged Ryo:

Retsuko: Hey Ryo, me and Haida have just finished our date; are you close to Nakano?

Ryo: Yeah, just up on the 4th floor on Broadway, finished a bit of Skeeball. You lovebirds need a ride back?

Retsuko: In a matter of speaking… Can I ask you something?

Ryo: By all means Retsuko, ask away.

Retsuko smiled from Ryo's reply and texted as Haida paid for the receipt:

Retsuko: What'd you do after you dropped me and Haida off?

Ryo: Well, I went a bit further up the street to have some sushi, then a few minutes after that, I went to the parking lot behind Nakano Broadway and went up to the Arcade on the 4th floor to maintain my score at Skeeball. Before you text, it's a perfect '500' score; currently, it's about 12 in a row.

Retsuko make a little grin, before Ryo texted that he's coming down right now; seeing her cue, she hopped off the chair as did Haida and left the Red Velvet just to see Ryo coming down the stairs, carrying a sushi bag in his left hand. He waved at them cheerfully, which Retsuko and Haida waved at him too, before they left Nakano Broadway at the rear entrance and went in the parking lot. Ryo reached into his pocket and grabbed the DB11's key out, before he pressed the 'unlock' button; the DB11 flashed its lights once, before they entered the DB11 and Ryo drove Haida and Retsuko to the latter's place.

Ryo's right ear twitched and he looked at the couple to see Retsuko fallen asleep in Haida's lap; Haida was both astonished and infatuated that Retsuko fell asleep on him. When he turned his head to Ryo, the latter pressed his lips to indicate silence and Haida nodded in agreement, before he gently stroked Retsuko's head, making her smile in her sleep. When they arrived at Retsuko's Apartment Complex, both Haida and Ryo unbuckled their seatbelts and helped Retsuko into her apartment.

As Haida was carrying Retsuko in his arms, Ryo was carrying her purse; as they stopped at Retsuko's Apartment, Ryo reached in her purse for the key and unlocked the door. Ryo then opened the apartment door as Haida carried Retsuko to her bed and laid her on her back, before pulling the donah up to her chin; he then whispered "Good night Retsuko…" Haida then turned and walked towards the door when Retsuko shuffled in her bed and said in her sleep "Night, Haida Bear."

Haida is surprised to hear Retsuko say that, before he went out of the apartment as Ryo quietly went in and left Retsuko's purse on the table with her apartment key back inside, before he exited the apartment and silently shut the door. Both Ryo and Haida let out a sigh of relief, before they went down to the ground floor and went back in the DB11, heading to Haida's place.


	6. Fenneko's Obsession

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 6: Fenneko's Obsession

Retsuko pried her eyes slowly when the morning sun's rays shone down on her; she then made a yawn and smacked her lips before thinking to herself " _That was such a good night; not only did me and Haida had a pleasant date, but Ryo also drove us there and back… in a DB11, too!_ " Retsuko then smiled broadly, before she checked her digital clock her expression changed to immense shock when she saw it was 8:30 in the morning. Like a jolt of thunder, Retsuko sped out of bed and hurriedly got ready for work, not even caring that she puts on her crappy sandals on; when she exited the apartment, she texted Ryo as she hurried down the steps:

Retsuko: Ryo, are you at work?

Ryo: Just got in my car, what's the matter?

Retsuko: Overslept… I've got 25 minutes until my shift begins, but it's impossible to get there on foot.

Ryo: No need to ask me, I'm on my way.

Retsuko: Thanks, you are such a saint! *smiley Emoji*

No sooner when she stepped on to the ground floor, she heard screeching tires at the gate; Retsuko then rushed to the gate and saw Ryo in a white BMW M3 E46. Deciding to ask him later, Retsuko went in the passenger's seat and buckled up just as Ryo drove her to work; Retsuko looked around the interior of Ryo's BMW and saw it looked brand new. She then thought as she glanced at Ryo " _Seriously, how in the_ _ **hell**_ _did Ryo get the money for this?_ " She'll have to ask him at a later time, because he had parked in a multi-storey carpark a block from their workplace. Astonished from Ryo's quick driving, Retsuko and Ryo exited the BMW and rushed to the office building; Ryo and Retsuko then went in a vacant elevator and the former, who's taller than Retsuko, pushed '18' on the elevator. They then let out a breath of relief, before Retsuko looked at Ryo and realised he's already in his work uniform; though she's too exhausted to ask him, she **really** wants to know how he does it.

The elevator made a *ding!* before the doors opened into Accounting, prompting Retsuko and Ryo to exit the elevator. When Retsuko entered the Women's Change Room, she noticed that Fenneko is buring herself in her phone; when she approached her, she saw Fenneko isn't looking rather presentable: her eyes were sunken, her face looked a bit dry, she hasn't got any make-up on and she was pale. Retsuko then cleared her throat and Fenneko said, not even averting her eyes off her phone "Hey Retsuko, how's your date with Haida?" Retsuko then replied, albeit uncomfortably at the state of her friend "Oh… it's alright, our bond grew firmer… Why are you looking through your phone, though?" Fenneko replied automatically as Retsuko shimmied behind her to her locker "I'm looking for Ryo's profile… though I cannot find it so far, so I've expanded my social search a little…"

Retsuko inquired as she puts on her blue skirt "Realistically, how much did you expand your search, exactly?" Fenneko replied "Well, I've gone through Hype, M-Mail, View-Tube and some dating sites, but so far, no such luck…" Retsuko let out a sigh as she puts on her blue shirt on and said "Maybe you should take it easy, Fenneko… I'm not sure expanding your search is quite ideal…" Fenneko scoffed and replied "Yeah right… it's not as if he has a Profile on Pawsbook OR Cheeper; I've searched through them thoroughly last afternoon." Just as Fenneko finished her sentence, a feminine voice screamed just outside the Women's Change Room "Yay! I've got a new friend on my social network!" Both Fenneko and Retsuko said unenthusiastically "Tsunoda… Of course…" Tsunoda entered the Women's Change Room in a spin on her right toes with a gleeful expression, before she noticed Retsuko and Fenneko; she then skipped over to them and said perkily "Morning, guys! How's it going so far?" Retsuko replied "Exciting." As Fenneko replied, still unenthusiastically "Irritated." Tsunoda didn't pay no mind to Fenneko and asked Retsuko cheerily "So Retsuko, how did your date with Haida go?" Retsuko is surprised to hear that, before she replied "First off, I do not know who told you that; second, it was actually rather pleasant."

Tsunoda squirmed in immeasurable happiness as she exclaimed "Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You and Haida are such a unique couple, and I'm not just saying that as well!" Although Tsunoda is irritating at times, Retsuko felt rather flattered from her comment; Tsunoda then looked at Fenneko finally and asked curiously "Fenneko, why are you looking Golum-like through some date sites?" Retsuko held back a snicker, before Fenneko replied, not even bothered by Tsunoda's prying nose for once, though she smiled briefly from the reference "Looking for Ryo's Social Profile, though I'm having no luck so far." Tsunoda then inquired "If you want to have him as a friend on Cheeper, why not just ask him?" Fenneko scoffed and replied "Yeah, I doubt that works at all." Tsunoda then smugly noted "You'd be surprised…" Tsunoda then left the Women's Change Room, before Fenneko said "She's bluffing, there's no way she just accepted a friend request from Ryo by just asking him like that."

Fenneko would be eating her own words, because when was finally out of the Women's Change Room, she took a brief glance at Tsunoda's Phone screen and expressed shock to see Ryo's Profile on it; Retsuko is more surprised to see Ton having a good laugh with Ryo over a cup of tea. Ton then noticed Retsuko and gestured her over to his desk; normally, Retsuko would freak out when she was called to Ton's Desk, but seeing him rather light-hearted made her nod with a small smile. She then came up to Ton's Desk and asked "Yes Mr Ton, what kind of work you'd want me to do?" Ton then placed his cup on the saucer and pushed it towards Retsuko, replying "Have a sip of that, Retsuko and tell me what you think…" Retsuko raised brow and took the teacup in her paws, before she took a sip from it; she felt from the moment that the tea touched her tongue, it was perfectly balanced with how hot the tea was, how strong the flavour was and the addition of honey making her blush to the point that her whole head turned pink.

Both Ton and Ryo laughed light-heartedly at Retsuko's reaction, before Ryo calmly took the saucer and cup from her as Ton said "I know, right? Of all types of tea's I've tasted, this one that the new hire made felt like it was made straight from heaven!" Ryo rubbed the back of his head in flattery and replied "Well, you should thank my Grandma; she's the one who taught me to make tea in the first place." Ton nodded curtly at Ryo, before Retsuko asked, her mouth trembling from the delightful taste of the tea "So… no extra paperwork today?" Ton shook his head and replied "Nah, we're up to date thanks to the new hire here. To be honest, if he was hired the same time you were 5 years ago, the accounting department would've been significantly more passive." Retsuko then said "No need to tell me that, sir. I'll just get on with work now…"

Ton then curtly nodded at Retsuko, as Fenneko bellowed at Tsunoda "HOW?! How in the hell did you find his Profile page?!" Everyone else in Accounting turned to Fenneko and Tsunoda, as the latter replied, looking rather frightened "I told you, I saw him in the Tea Room earlier whipping up some tea for Mr Ton. I then greeted him rather cheerily and he greeted me back in the same fashion. After a couple minutes of chatting, I asked him if he'd like to friend me on Cheeper and he replied by showing me the QR Scan on his phone; naturally, I got my phone and took a photo of the QR, before I got a confirmation message and I pressed 'accept'. That's it." Fenneko twitched her left eye at Tsunoda, when Haida and Retsuko held her just before she lunged at Tsunoda, who hid behind Ryo; Fenneko then yelled while she struggled from Haida's and Retsuko's grasps "Show me his Profile! Show it to me, godammit! I swear, I'll pry your phone from your cold, dead paws and look at it myself!" Retsuko then shouted at Fenneko "Fenneko, just calm down, will you?!" Fenneko then snapped back "Not until I grabbed that phone and look at his Profile!"

Much to her heavy reluctance, Retsuko knocked Fenneko out with a headbutt and the latter slumped against Haida; there was some moments of silence, before Ryo said "Honestly, if she really wants to know, she could just ask me instead of an irrational method." Retsuko nodded as she rubbed her forehead, though it was less painful than she anticipated; with a heavy sigh, Ryo decided to do Fenneko's work while she… rests. Tsunoda then looked up at Ryo and asked "Can you do my work as well? I'm afraid of making a mistake…" Ryo then smiled at Tsunoda and replied "Of course I can… you've been through a scary moment, anyway." Throughout the day, Ryo busied himself in taking over Fenneko's and Tsunoda's work voraciously as Haida decided it's best to leave Fenneko in the Archives Room so she can rest… hopefully, anyway.

By the time the end of day arrived, Fenneko finally stirred awake and wondered why she was in the archives room; then she recalled earlier and looked at herself at a hand mirror before thinking "Oh my… I've been so focused at finding Ryo's Profile, I haven't even got a moment's worth of rest. *sighs* Maybe I should just ask him for a friend request…" Just then, she heard a knocking at the door and opened it to see Ryo holding her casual clothes and phone in his arms; feeling relieved he doesn't hold any ill-will against her, she took her belongings and shut the archives door til it's open a crack and changed into her casual clothes. Just as she exited the Archives room, Ryo noted "Even Social Diva's know they need to rest now and then… though I don't blame you for trying so persistently to find my Profile Page." Fenneko then looked down sombrely and replied "Sorry for the way I acted earlier… I just can't believe Tsunoda had accepted your friend request…" Ryo then shrugged and noted as he walked with Fenneko "Well, like I said, I don't blame you… but she **did** ask for a friend request, anyway."

Fenneko then had a thought and asked Ryo "Do you also send friend requests solely on Social Media?" Ryo shook his head and replied "Like I told you yesterday, I don't go on Pawsbook **or** Cheeper often… besides, there's hackers online that steals personal info, including account passwords. Nah, the best way to make friends on Social Media is to get asked by another friend for a request." Fenneko pursed her lips and nodded, understanding why Ryo doesn't go online much; Ryo then admitted "Also, Tsunoda isn't the only friend request I sent…" Fenneko looked up at Ryo with her brow raised questionably and Ryo continued "I've also sent Retsuko one, Haida, Ookami and Kabae. Though Ton suspects her of being a spy to a rival company, I personally disagree because she's a bit of a loud mouth and isn't really know for being light on her feet."

Fenneko then looked at Ryo for a moment, before replying "I see your point… Though I apologise for being sceptical." Ryo shrugged and noted "It's okay to be sceptical. Anyway, see you tomorrow, maybe?" Fenneko then nodded a little pleased at Ryo, before he exited through the doors in the lobby; Fenneko then thought " _On the bright side, Ryo isn't troubled in my persistent nature_ " Over the next two days, Ryo accepted friend requests from Tsubone, Komiya, Ton, the CEO, Washimi, Gori, Manumaru and even Resaske. On Friday afternoon, as Ryo is working through a ledger that Tsubone sent, due to Resaske's zero attention span, he felt a paw tapping on his left shoulder and turned to see Fenneko looking rather passive at him.

Fenneko then heaved a sigh and said "Ryo… I've been pondering if I should ask for your friend request over the last few days, when you've friended Tsubone, Komiya, Ton, the CEO… hell, even the Space Cadet!" Ryo then gestured Fenneko to breathe in and out calmly, which she did so, before she got to the point "So… after being friends with Resaske… I must ask you… *sighs* Can I be your friend on Cheeper?" By instinct and a warm smile, Ryo grabbed his phone from his pocket and showed Fenneko his QR Scan; Fenneko then snapped a photo of Ryo's QR Scan and accepted his friend request. She then smiled warmly and looked through Ryo's Profile, saying without averting her gaze "Thank you…" As she walked back to her station, Ryo replied "Not a problem, Furlock Colmes." Fenneko then snickered at the nickname Ryo gave her and thought " _Yeah, he's so my favourite now…_ "


	7. One-Off Night Shift

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 7: One-off Night Shift

When it was time to clock off, Retsuko closed her laptop and was about to go to the Women's Change Room, when she noticed Ton having a vein throb on his forehead. She then went over to his desk and asked "Excuse me Mr Ton… What's the matter?" Ton leered at Retsuko in irritation, before he gave her the deadline letter and she reads it:

 _Dear Ton,_

 _The deadline will take place on Saturday, 26_ _th_ _of June; please finish off paperwork of Accounts from the Tokyo National Bank until the deadline hits._

 _Sincere Apologies, The CEO_

Retsuko widened her eyes and asked Mr Ton "What's on tomorrow, sir? Something personal?" Ton buried his face in his big hands, before he admitted to Retsuko "My father's funeral… it's to take place tomorrow, but the deadline is on the same damn day…" Retsuko felt bad for Ton; even though he was harsh on her, it was only because he was being verbally abused years past too and really had a good heart. She then grasped the letter tightly and said "Mr Ton… I'll finish off the paperwork in your stead. You just focus on your father's funeral."

Ton then looked up and Retsuko saw faint tear streaks coming down Ton's cheek; he then sighed and replied "I don't know, Calendar… It's a helluva lot of paper work, I can't just ask you alone to finish them all overnight!" Then, a familiar voice rang from behind Retsuko "Who said she was doing that much work alone?" Retsuko turned around and saw Haida holding his laptop under his arm; Ton saw Haida's determined expression and asked "Wait, you want to help Retsuko with the deadline overnight?"

Haida nodded, not changing his expression, before Ton gave it a thought over, tapping his hulking fingers on his desk; He then made a smile, though not a broad one, and said "That'd be helpful, Haida… Alright, you two can do the deadline in my stead." Retsuko and Haida nodded curtly at Ton, as he stood up from his desk chair and walked off; as he was about to enter the hallway, he said to the couple "One other thing, you two… the Archives Room is the most quiet place, even during the night. Just so you know…" Retsuko and Haida looked puzzled as to why Ton said that, before he left Accounting.

When it was time for the sun to set, Retsuko and Haida were on opposite ends of Accounting, working hard for the deadline tomorrow; they then sneaked glances at each other, really wanting to get to know each other. Retsuko then glanced at the small pile of accounts for the Tokyo National Bank and took a look through them, before realising they were already completed; she then thought to herself " _What the hell?! I thought Ton mentioned they weren't even worked on… Wait, wait I got it. He asked Ryo to do the paperwork and subtly feigned misery in order for me and Haida to work at night!_ "

Retsuko then looked at Haida and thought " _But he doesn't realise the ruse… He's working himself to the bone to finish the work on time… If only there's a way to prove Haida…_ " Retsuko then looked at the paperwork and her eyes widened, before looking at Haida in a cunning leer. Haida was working on the forms, unaware they were already finished by Ryo earlier on, when Retsuko placed the paperwork on the counter behind them; she then hugged Haida affectionately as the latter tilted his head closer to Retsuko.

Retsuko then kissed Haida on the cheek and hugged him tighter, hoping this would break away from his work long enough to see the ruse, when Haida threw the paper aside as Retsuko kissed him again in the neck, thinking " _Oh what the hell, we've got the whole night to ourselves anyway…_ " Haida then lifted Retsuko up in his arms, getting her to express surprise for a moment, before making a soft chuckle and they kissed each other in the lips.

Retsuko then wrapped her arms around Haida's neck as he leaned over, when he noticed the paperwork Retsuko had placed had evidently been done already earlier on. He then thought " _Don't tell me… the paperwork's already done and Ton lied so we can have some time to ourselves in the office… Thank god!_ " Haida and Retsuko then kissed more passionately, both noting that their other has actually got soft lips, before Haida moved his muzzle down to Retsuko's neck, prompting her to moan in pleasure.

Retsuko then said "Haida… Haida… Haida…" Haida then replied, briefly taking his muzzle off "Retsuko…" Retsuko smiled endearingly, before they fell to the floor and Haida is on top of Retsuko; they both panted from minor pleasure, before Retsuko said softly "Haida…" Haida then said to Retsuko, slightly concerned if he hurt her by accident "Retsuko…" Retsuko then replied, smirking a little "Haida… Archives… Quiet…" Haida gave it a thought and realised what Ton actually wanted them to do in the first place, before saying "You got it, M'lady."

Haida then carried Retsuko in his arms, as she kissed him lovingly in the neck, before they entered the Archives Room; he then sat Retsuko on the empty desk and caressed her cheek, before she gripped it and undid his tie. Neither of them had sex, but they learned about it in High School anyway, so they undressed their partner until Haida saw Retsuko in black lingerie underwear; Retsuko then saw that Haida wore camo boxers and was a bit toned than she expected.

Even so, Retsuko jumped on Haida and kissed him repeatedly, until he caught her lips with his own and made out passionately. They then fell on the floor and continued to kiss; when morning came, Retsuko woke up slowly to see herself on Haida's chest. She then looked along Haida's and her body, then the floor to see if they actually had sex, to discover that they nearly did, but fell asleep from fatigue before they could. Nethertheless, she had an amazing night with Haida and can't wait to do it again, when Haida stirred awake and saw Retsuko lying on his chest.

He then smiled a little and stroked her head before saying "Morning, Retsuko…" Retsuko then replied, not wanting to let this pass "Morning, Haida Sweetie…" Retsuko then kissed Haida softly on the lips, which the latter gladly kissed back softly on the female Red Panda's gentle lips. They then broke off the kiss and made a synced sigh before they got up and dressed up before leaving the Archives Room.


	8. Ryo's Past I

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 8: Ryo's Past I

It was 10 minutes to 6pm and Ryo is having a leisurely drive in Shibuya, when he got a text message on his phone. When he stopped at the red light, he went on his phone and saw the message was from Retsuko. He then read the message:

Retsuko: R u busy? Me, Haida and Fenneko are in Nakano Broadway's 4th floor Café, if you want to have a chat over a cup of coffee.

Ryo made a small smile, before he texted quickly on his phone and sent the message just before the lights went green:

Ryo: Sure I can, I'll be over in a quarter-mile.

Ryo then arrived at Nakano Broadway and parked at the rear lot, before he went up the stairs to the 4th floor; as he entered the café, he immediately saw Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko at the corner booth and joined them as Fenneko just asked as she was scrolling through the net "Hey Ryo, how's it going?" Ryo made a shrug and replied "Not too shabby, really; just having a quiet day."

Fenneko nodded, not averting her eyes from her phone, when Retsuko asked Haida "So Haida, what did you do when you graduated High School?" Haida gazed his iris' down to his lap and drummed his fingers on the table, before he replied awkwardly "Well… I went to college near the outskirts of Tokyo; my mother and father pressured me to do my best and become a medic, but I don't really have the stomach for autopsies. Instead, I focused on becoming an accountant for a couple of years."

Retsuko is glad to know what Haida did after High School, when Fenneko said before any of the asked her "I was a student at Shinjuku High, before I transferred to the same college Haida went after graduation. People says he's a weak soul, but I blackmailed them in order to leave him alone; I think one of them is still living with their parents." Both Ryo and Retsuko raised their brows at Fenneko, before the latter said "Ooookayyyy… Moving on…"

Retsuko then turned her head to Ryo and asked "What about you, Ryo? What did you do after graduation? Which college did you attend?" Ryo froze up and looked down nervously before he said softly "Inoden College… a couple blocks from Inoden High…" Retsuko tilted her head a little to the left and inquired in concern "You didn't enjoy college, did you?"

Ryo firmly gripped his left paw and replied, more quietly "It's not ON the campus, Retsuko, it's DURING my attendance… though I'd rather not talk about it…" Fenneko managed to pry her eyes from her phone and asked "Why not?" Ryo then replied "I said I'd rather not talk about it…" Ryo then closed his eyes and a tear from both eyes streaked downwards, before falling to the floor in a *drip*. Ryo sniffed before he got up from the table and said weakly "I've gotta go…" Ryo then slumped his head down depressively with his paws in his pockets, before leaving the café, much to the group's puzzlement.

Haida then asked "What's gotten to him so suddenly?" Both Retsuko and Fenneko shrugged, before she returned her eyes to her phone and said "Maybe there's some posts on his profile…" Retsuko looked at Haida unamused, as the latter shook his head in the same expression; meanwhile, Ryo left Nakano Broadway and entered his DB11, before he gripped the wheel and rested his forehead on it, gritting his teeth as he silently cried in grief.

After a couple minutes of grief, he calmly breathed in and exhaled gently before he turned on his car and drove off home; back in the café, Retsuko asked Fenneko "Any luck, Fenneko?" Fenneko then heaved a sigh and replied "No… can't find any posts from his college or high school years, not even those from post-college." Retsuko then held her left paw on her chin and tapped her lower lip in thought, before asking them "I wonder what happened when he attended Inoden College…"

When the sun rose the next morning, Ryo woke up to his watch beeping on the end table; he then slumped his arm on his watch and looked closer at the digital screen to see it flash on and off '7:00am'. He then sat up straight on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck as he craned his head around the room: Although it was fairly dark, Ryo's room had cream carpet, teal blue wallpaper, a dresser on the opposing wall and on the left of the door, the desk and analog PC were on the right side, the window drapes were pure black and are currently shut, the light above is covered in a disc-like glass and stainless steel rim and his bed is queen-sized with a black duvet, red pillow covers and white bed sheets.

Ryo then sighed and let loose his muscles before getting up to take a shower; he strode over to the curtain drapes and pulled them apart, letting the sun shine in his room. Ryo looked out at the view and saw the Shibuya, Shinjuku and Akihabara districts in view, smiling a little before he turned around and got out some clothes before he exited his bedroom.

As he approached the bathroom door, he knocked on it to make sure it was vacant; when there was no response, he slowly turned the knob and opened it with his eyes closed, but there was still silence. When he peeked with his left eye, he saw it was indeed vacant and turned on the heat lamps before taking a shower. When he just turned off the shower, he heard knocking at the door and a feminine voice said "Ryo? Is that you in there, honey?" Ryo then replied as he stepped out of the shower "Yeah, it's me, Rosie. Just that kind of day again…"

There was some moments of silence, which Ryo was sure that Rosie was feeling concerned for him; Rosie then said as Ryo had just puts on some briefs "Okay… Listen, one of my co-workers called in sick today, so I'm taking her shift today." Ryo replied as he puts on his shirt "Aw, that's a shame for your co-worker… Is it a flu bug or something?" Rosie noted "Not sure, but it sounded just like a minor affliction." Ryo nodded, before he went over to the door and opened to see his girlfriend: She was a vixen with a violet tuft swept across her left eye, half a head taller than Ryo, her eyes were a jade green and wore a pink dressing gown with pink fluffy slippers.

Rosie then asked Ryo in concern "Ryo… can you please try to visit me at work today?" Ryo then replied with a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around Rosie's waist "Why would I refuse such an offer like that…" Rosie looked at Ryo endearingly, before they nuzzled their noses against each other and pecked each other in the lips. Rosie then made a light giggle with a faint blush on her cheeks, before Ryo said "I'd better get going… I wish you a good day." Rosie replied, her eyes narrowed at Ryo in infatuation "I wish you a good day too, honey…"

They then hugged tight, before they broke off and Ryo went to the garage as Rosie went inside the bathroom. Ryo then grabbed the keys to a different car and pressed a button, when a pair of headlights on the left side of the garage lit up for a few seconds before going dark again. He then hopped over the door and turned on the ignition, before he reversed out the garage, revealing the car to be a grey metallic Nissan 370Z Roadster. He then puts on his driving gloves and drove to Shibuya; as he drove through Nakano, he noticed some of his co-workers having breakfast at diners and cafes.

He then arrived at Shibuya and parked in the Mall Parking Lot, before exiting his car and entering the mall; he then looked at the map just beyond the retractable doors and saw the flower shop is a couple paces from Alps. He then walked to the centre of the mall and saw the flower shop just next to the corner-shop.

As he went and entered the flower shop, he was noticed by Tsunoda, who tilted her head to the left in curiosity; Ryo then looked around the shop when the store clerk said behind the counter "Welcome to Flora's Flower Shop! How may I help you today?" Ryo then replied "Hi there… I was wondering if you have any wreaths available for purchase…" The store clerk then noted "Yeah, we have wreaths… but we only sell them for funeral-goers, memorial services and those who lost a loved one…" Ryo heaved a sigh as he placed his paws in his pockets, when the store clerk asked as she tilted her head to the left "What's wrong?"

Outside the flower shop, Tsunoda saw Ryo explain to the store clerk that made her clasp her paws over her mouth; the store clerk then went out back and came back with a lily wreath in her arms. She then puts them in a recyclable plastic bag as Ryo purchased them; Tsunoda then witnessed the store clerk putting her paw on Ryo's shoulder in sympathy, which Ryo slumped his head depressively before he turned to the door and left the flower shop.

He was startled when a familiar voice asked "Ryo?" Ryo lifted his head a little and opened his eyes a little to see, much to his surprise, Tsunoda looking at him in worry. He then replied "Oh, hey Tsunoda. Fancy meeting you here…" Tsunoda nodded a little, before she asked "I couldn't help but notice your conversation with the Flower Shop's clerk… Is there a reason why you're purchasing a flower wreath on Sunday?"

Ryo was hesitant to explain to Tsunoda, but her pleading eyes broke him down; he then said "It's… kind of a promise I made… a promise to my older brother…" Tsunoda twitched her ears in interest and pleaded "A brother?! Can I come with you? Can I see him? Where is he?" Ryo noticed Tsunoda dancing on her toes as she went side to side of Ryo in a blink of an eye, but he replied in reluctance "Yeah… I was just about to drive to where he is…"

Tsunoda widened her eyes as they sparkled in excitement, before she pranced around Ryo as they headed to the parking lot. Ryo then unlocked his 370Z Roadster, as Tsunoda looked in awe at Ryo's car; they then vaulted over the doors, before Ryo turned on the ignition and drove out of the Mall's Parking Lot. During the drive, Tsunoda asked "Is it okay if I turn on the radio?" Ryo nodded, his gaze fixed on the road, before Tsunoda turned on the radio and searched through the track listing before she puts on 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa. Although he kept his eyes on the road, he nodded in harmony with the song; he heard from other co-workers that Tsunoda is a manipulative girl, but he thinks she's rather an optimistic girl.

Ryo then parked near the graveyard, as Tsunoda looked where they parked and asked "The graveyard? Your brother is going to meet us here?" Ryo exhaled through his nose and replied "In a way, I suppose…" Tsunoda looked at Ryo in puzzlement, before they hopped out the Nissan and went in the graveyard; Tsunoda looked at Ryo and saw him in misery as the song '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice plays in the background. Ryo then stopped at the grave he wanted to visit, when a tear fell from his cheek; Tsunoda looked in worry at Ryo, before she looked at the gravestone. She was surprised when she read the gravestone ' _Here lies Richard Natsubone, age 22. Loving brother, son and friend._ '

Ryo then let out a sniff and kneeled down before propping the lily wreath against his brother's tombstone; Tsunoda then patted Ryo on the back in deep sympathy and said sympathetically "I… I'm sorry Ryo… I didn't know…" Ryo made a hard sniff, before he turned his gaze to Tsunoda and replied "It's okay Tsunoda… Try not to worry about it…" Tsunoda looked at Ryo in deep concern, before she gave him a heartfelt hug, rubbing his back gently as Ryo hugged her back. It was like this for a couple of minutes, before Ryo broke it off when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He then checked his phone and saw a message from Retsuko that read:

Retsuko: Hey, just want to know if you're alright… Can we talk, if you're up for it?

Ryo tapped his index finger on his chin as Tsunoda read Retsuko's sent message, before Ryo texted back, not minding Tsunoda nosing in:

Ryo: Yeah… Let's talk at Chen's Diner in Shibuya at lunch, so I can explain what happened yesterday.

Ryo then puts his phone on rest mode and asked Tsunoda "You okay if we had some early lunch, Tsunoda?" Tsunoda looked at Ryo in surprise for a moment, before she smiled and nodded at Ryo, before the latter stood up and they went back to the 370z. By the time noon arrived, Ryo parked his 370z Roadster in the parking lot beside Chen's Diner and turned it off, before he and Tsunoda vaulted over the doors.

They then went to the front door, when Ryo held it open and lets Tsunoda go in first, before he followed suit and they sat at a vacant window booth. It wasn't a few moments before Retsuko and Fenneko entered the diner; they were surprised when they saw Ryo with Tsunoda. Instinctively, Fenneko wanted to bail, but Retsuko stopped her and they sat on the sofa opposite of Ryo, where Tsunoda is sitting closest to the window.

Ryo then looked through the menu, before he asked "What you guys want to order? I'm paying for you guys." It took them a few minutes, before they decided what to have for lunch; as Fenneko called a waiter/waitress, Retsuko asked Ryo "So, what did you do earlier on?" Ryo looked at Tsunoda, who nodded at him, before he replied "Well, I first went to the Flower Shop to buy a wreath, not knowing that Tsunoda was at the mall as well…" Retsuko nodded at Ryo with her chin resting on her right paw, when a waitress whose voice sounded familiar asked "Alright, what are we ordering today?"

Ryo drummed his fingers on the table as Fenneko ordered a Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato wrap; Retsuko ordered a Caesar Salad with Green Tea and Tsunoda ordered a serving of dumplings with a latte. When the waitress wrote down the girl's orders down, she then turned to Ryo with a sly smile and asked "And what will Prince Charming here have?" Ryo closed his eyes with a soft smile and replied "Just a toasted Ham and Cheese wrap with a Latte… If it's no trouble, Rosie-Bear?" Rosie leaned to Ryo and replied "Not even remotely, sweetie."

Ryo and Rosie then nuzzled their noses and made a peck, before she grabbed the menu's and went to the kitchen counter. Ryo then slowly turned to the girls and saw their jaws drop with white eyes; Ryo then admits "Yeah… That waitress is my girlfriend…" It was some moments of awkward silence, before Fenneko said "Ryo… I have just one word to say…" Ryo then gestures Fenneko to go ahead and the latter said "Damn…" Ryo then rubbed the back of his head in flattery, as Retsuko noted "Ryo… You've caught a hell of a catch and THAT is saying something." Tsunoda then noted "Yeah, I actually agree with these two… Hell, even I would have trouble catching your attention when she's around."

Ryo made a slight amused chuckle; minutes later, their orders are nearly finished, with Ryo finishing first notably. Retsuko then asked Ryo "So Ryo, what happened when you attended college, anyway?" Ryo looked at the girls blankly, who looked at him curiously; he then buried his face in his paws and sighed, before replying "Yeah… I suppose I can tell you guys." Ryo took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, before he began to recount…

( _ **Flashback – 7 years ago**_ )

The scene shifted to a tidy living room; two mid-aged cats were sitting side-by-side on the couch and a young adult cat was reading a book about various communities and family's. It was when an 18-yr old Ryo ran to the living room, holding a pamphlet of a college that present-day Ryo began "I was excited to receive my admission to College, but my parents had little faith in my education, especially my father since he thinks I was a cheater in mathematics. The only family members that I had good relations with is my older brother, Richard, and my grandmother, who owns a Tea Shop in Shinjuku."

Ryo explained what his family looked like: His mother was 2 years younger than his father – She had a slightly lighter fur than Ryo, wore pearl earrings, crimson red lipstick, had deep blue eyes, wore a forest green blouse with a chic-patterned skirt and black-heeled shoes. His father wore spectacles with brown eyes behind them, had darker fur than Ryo, wore a woollen vest with a striped tie, navy blue shorts and black boots with knee-high white socks; Richard had the same colour fur as Ryo, had blue eyes, had a well-toned body, wore a white singlet, blue jeans, white sneakers and white ankle socks. His grandmother was a stout woman, but she has a lot of energy despite her age, walked with a wooden cane, wore a brown shirt underneath a purple vest, had a plaid skirt and black shoes with white ankle socks.

Ryo then continued, as the scene shifted to the front of the college gates as Richard stopped his vehicle in front of the gates "When it was time for my first day at college, Richard drove me to the campus – he owned a Tan Honda Civic. We then shared a brotherly hug, not knowing it was our final interaction with each other… *sniff!* I'm sorry…"

Ryo cried a little for a couple of minutes, before he regained his composure and continued; the scene shifting to Ryo doing his homework fluently in his dorm room with his roommate, a male Panda in jock clothing, eating some dumplings "It was almost a month of attending the college; I was doing some homework when my phone rang…" 18-yr old answered his ringing phone and said "Who is it?" His eyes were calm for a few moments before they slowly shifted to grief and replied "Yeah, this is Richard's younger brother…"

The scene shifted to a funeral ceremony, with the priest making rites as a coffin is being lowered in the ground; 18-yr old Ryo is wearing a pure black suit, crying silently in the front row as his grandmother and his parents tried to comfort him while Present Ryo said "My Brother died in a car accident in Shibuya; I got the call from the Chief of Police of his death and I attended the funeral… It was the worst day in my life."

Ryo stifled some sobs as he cried again, before calming down and continued, as the scene shifted to 18-yr old Ryo sitting between his parents in the Pastor's Office "A few hours after the service, the Pastor called me and my parents in to his office about Richard's Will. He gave my parents no more than a letter to cut me some slack, though it was astonishing on what he left me…" Retsuko then asked "What? What did your late brother gave you?"

Ryo then replied "The Keys to his Honda Civic… Fortunately, the cost to repair the damage wasn't as hefty as my parents thought, but they kept their distance from me since all they got from the will was a letter." Ryo let out a miserable sigh, before he noted "I took driving lessons from the DMV for 2 months; I was about to be handed my official driver's license, when the owner called me personally in his office…"

( _ **Flashback Ends**_ )

Fenneko, Retsuko and Tsunoda are astounded to hear Ryo's tragic moment, when Fenneko said suddenly "And what happened next?" Ryo then replied "I promised you guys what happened during college, but not what happened OUTSIDE the campus. Besides, what happened after getting my driver's license… well, I'm just not comfortable enough to explain." Ryo then felt miserable from retelling his brother's death, when Retsuko placed her paw on Ryo's in sympathy; Ryo looked up at Retsuko and made a warm smile, glad that he has a friend like Retsuko.

Fenneko then exclaimed "Dammit, what happened after you got your license?" Ryo was briefly startled, before he replied unamused "I told you, I'm not comfortable on telling that part of my life. Just let it go, Fenneko." Fenneko then leered at Ryo in suspicion, before she got on her phone; Ryo shook his head, knowing that Fenneko will get in trouble if she tries to find confidential information on him. Ryo then noted "If you want to find out on your own, I won't stop you. Don't say I didn't warn you, though…"

Fenneko nodded, not taking her eyes away from her phone, when Ryo saw Rosie just getting off her shift. Ryo then hopped out of the booth and said to the girls "I'll see you guys tomorrow then… Hopefully, there isn't a lot of traffic, work-wise." Retsuko, Tsunoda and Fenneko nodded in unison, when Rosie grabbed Ryo's attention and they walked out of the diner, holding hands gently. Tsunoda then remarked "Well, you've got to get him credit… He may not have a great past, but he's doing really well despite it."

Fenneko then replied "Y'know, I actually agree with you for once Tsunoda… But I won't rest until I know what happened AFTER he got his driver's license." Retsuko shook her head in disagreement, before she excused herself and left the diner, as did Tsunoda and Fenneko too.


	9. Sleepover at Haida's

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 9: Sleepover at Haida's

By the time she finished dinner at Nakano, Retsuko decided to head to the Karaoke Bar she frequents; on the way to Karaoke, she got a message on her phone and sat on a nearby bench. She then went through her purse and grabbed her phone to see a message from Haida. She then read the message and it read:

Haida: Hey Retsuko, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for a sleepover later? *nervous Emoji*

Retsuko made a slight chuckle with a faint blush, before she texted Haida:

Retsuko: Of course I can, sweetie. Just gotta vent some steam before I can come over though… 3 :3

Haida: I understand… C U L8er, cutie bear. *Wink Emoji, Awe Emoji, Blush Emoji*

Retsuko is blushing like mad from Haida's last message, before she walked to the Karaoke Bar. Retsuko was a few paces away from the Karaoke Bar, when she had a sudden idea; she then called Ryo's number and asked him after he said " _Hello?_ " "Hey Ryo… Um, can you do me a favour?" Ryo then replied " _Sure Retsuko, what you want me to do?_ " Retsuko gave a breath, before she said after exhaling "I want you to get my sleep wear from my apartment; I'm sleeping over at Haida's tonight." Retsuko heard Ryo let out a low whistle through the phone, before Retsuko continued "I mean, you don't HAVE to, I can just sleep in my underwear… Okay, I wished I really haven't said that."

There was a few awkward moments, before Ryo replied " _Yeah, I can do that. Do I need your super's permission, though?_ " Retsuko then noted as she neared the Karaoke Bar "If you'd like… but he isn't the co-operative type. Anyway, call me the instant you found my sleep wear." Ryo replied, with what sounds to be movement on his end "'Kay… If you want me to drive you to Haida's, just say the word." Retsuko smiled as she approached the front door and replied as the door opened electronically "Okay, thank you Ryo. I'll wait for your call."

Retsuko then ended the call, when she approached the reception desk. The Manager then said professionally "Pleased to see you again; your friends have asked me that they're in room 13, at the end of the right hallway." Retsuko nodded, before she went along to the end of the right hallway and entered room 13; she was then greeted by Washimi and Gori, who were both having wine. Retsuko then grabbed her Mic from her purse and turned on her song, before she nodded her head a little with her eyes closed; when the kanji symbol of rage appeared on her forehead, she began to sing in her heavy metal voice:

 **My Co-Worker's life is a miserable hell,**

 **His parent's deem him a worthless slug!**

 **Not Cool!**

 **His brother and grandma are on good terms,**

 **But his brother died in a car accident!**

 **Life is never EEEASSSSSSYYYYYYYYYY!**

Retsuko then slumped on the couch as Washimi inquired "Who or what are you referring to, this time?" Retsuko then let out a low whistle and replied "Ryo… you know, the New Hire?" Gori then nodded with her brows raised and noted "I see… He doesn't really talk about his family much, especially his parents and siblings." Retsuko and Washimi nodded from Gori's point; Retsuko's phone then rang and she checked it, before saying "Speak of the devil…"

Both Washimi and Gori raised their brows as Retsuko answered the call, when Ryo said through the speakers " _Hey Retsuko, I've got your sleep wear… though your super isn't thrilled of me going inside a tenant's apartment._ " Retsuko made a sweat drop, because she must've put her phone on speaker; she then replied, albeit nervously "Yeah, I doubt he took it well…" Ryo made a disheartened sigh, before he continued " _Anyway, where do you want me to pick you up?_ " Retsuko looked up at Washimi and Gori, who both nodded at her, before she replied "The Karaoke Bar… a few blocks from Oeno."

There was a few moments of silence, before Ryo replied " _Alrighty then… Though you want me to wait in park a bit longer when I get there, though?_ " Retsuko raised her brow and inquired "Why do you ask?" Ryo then replied, with the sound of him rummaging through his satchel through the speakers " _Well, considering you've took 5 years of bullying from that thick-headed swine, Mr Ton, it's quite understandable for you to let out your anger through music._ " Retsuko tapped her fingers on her knee, before she replied "I see your point… though I'm less stressed since you got hired in Accounting." Ryo then noted, with the sound of jingling car keys through the speakers "Fair enough… alright, I'm on my way. See ya!"

Retsuko then ended the call and puts her phone in her purse, before Washimi asked "Retsuko, do you think he suspects your secret?" Retsuko then replied with a shrug "To be honest, I don't peg Ryo as someone who's shocked of a girl like me letting out my frustrations through death metal. Also, you've heard that he understands on letting out anger from stressful situations." Washimi crossed her wings and noted unsure "I don't know Retsuko…" Gori then noted to Washimi "I've gotta agree with Retsuko on this one, Washimi. After all, he has problems of his own too. I mean, his parents? Come on, they're not on good terms with the poor guy." Washimi leered at Gori, then she turned her head to Retsuko; she then heaved a sigh and replied "I suppose you two made some strong valid points…"

Gori and Retsuko nodded in perfect sync, before the former asked Retsuko "By the way Retsuko, why did you ask Ryo to get your sleepwear from your apartment anyway?" Retsuko immediately flushed and rubbed the back of her head in a deep, crimson blush that covered her entire head; Washimi raised her brow and inquired "Retsuko?" Retsuko's mouth trembled, not from fear but from endearment. She then finally blurted out happily "It's because I'm having a sleepover with Haida at his place!"

There was a few awkward moments of silence, before Washimi and Gori both said "A SLEEPOVER?!" Retsuko nodded voraciously, smiling and blushing like hell, before Gori asked Retsuko through glistening eyes "What's your sleepwear like? Skin tight? Dark? Lace, maybe?!" Retsuko trembled her mouth in immense happiness, before she admits loudly "They're black cotton undergarments!" Gori then exclaimed as she high-fived Retsuko "Oh yeah! You're going for gold, girl!" She and Retsuko laughed heartedly as Washimi crossed her wings and shook her head, though she couldn't suppress a smirk.

Their moment was cut short when the phone rang and Retsuko answered it. The Manager then said " _There's a male cat named Ryo here to pick you up, he's wondering if he'd like to wait longer or if you're ready to go._ " Retsuko looked happily at the two girls, who nodded at her with thumbs (or in Washimi's case, quills) up, before she replied "Tell him I'm ready to go." A couple minutes later, Ryo is driving Retsuko in his Nissan 370z Roadster to Haida's Apartment, while the latter turned on the radio to hear 'As Long As You Love Me' by Backstreet Boys. Retsuko laid her head on the seat as Ryo noted "This song… Me and Rosie heard it on our first date together. It's actually pretty fitting, considering…"

Retsuko nodded, listening to the song with a small smile; when the song ended, Ryo stopped outside an aging apartment complex and said as he looked up at the building "Here we are… though I kinda expected to have a chipped corner or two, to be honest." Retsuko pursed her lips and nodded, before she unbuckled herself and said "Thanks Ryo, you're such a big help." Ryo shrugged and replied "Not a problem, really… I wish you a good night, as well as Haida." Retsuko smiled at Ryo, before she noted "See you tomorrow, then!" Ryo made a salute with his two fingers, before Retsuko exited the roadster and close the door, before she went inside the apartment complex.

She then searched through the residential Mailboxes until she saw Haida's on Room 509's Mailbox; she then paced up the stairs, due to the elevator is out of order, until she arrived at the 5th floor. She then walked along the hallway and looked left and right at each door until she saw the number '509' bolted on the door. Retsuko then knocked on the door and waited for a few moments, before the door swung open; Retsuko was flushing to see what Haida is wearing for casual clothing: a red and black striped shirt underneath a leather jacket, black jeans, white socks and black sneakers.

They then made a brief awkward chuckle, before Haida lets Retsuko in his apartment; she saw it wasn't neat and tidy, but it wasn't seemingly ransacked either. She then looked around Haida's apartment again: the carpet was tan with a stain here and there, the bed that Haida slept in had its duvet and pillows recently tidied up, his Bass Guitar was propped against the back of a black leather couch, a 4 panelled window was facing the Shinjuku District and the TV opposing the couch was a 45' screen plasma screen.

Haida then let out a nervous cough and admits "I'm well aware my place isn't exactly the tidiest abode… but it's the only place of rent I can afford, considering." Retsuko then turned to Haida in glistening eyes and a small smile and replied "I'm not even bothered by it, Haida dear." Haida was briefly surprised to hear that, before he calmly smiled and kneeled down as Retsuko came to him slowly; they then wrapped their arms around their partner's necks and pecked repeatedly in the lips, before they broke it off and nuzzled their noses affectionately.

Retsuko then went in the bathroom to take a steamy shower as Haida sat on the end of his bed and practised on his Bass Guitar to the tune of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. Minutes later, Retsuko exited the bathroom and said a little loudly to Haida in the other room "Haida? What do you wear for sleepwear, anyway?" Haida gave it a thought and replied as he tuned his Bass "Just my casual clothes… Guess I'm not remotely bothered in putting on a singlet and some boxers for sleeping."

Haida looked down at his Bass, tuning the strings, when Retsuko wheeled around the archway and leaned on the wall as she asked in an endearing voice "Then you won't mind if I wore… THIS?" Haida looked up, before he was so stone-cold petrified that his eyes suddenly whitened, his face blushed a deep pink and a couple of strings from his Bass twanged off as he looked at Retsuko: She wore a strapless, cotton black bra and cotton black panties. Haida also noticed that Retsuko had put her free paw on her hip as she curled her lip in a seductive smile.

Haida then said in a stutter "R…R…Ret…Retsuko… I… I… I, uh… I just…" Retsuko shook her head in amusement, before she swaggered over to Haida and stroked his cheek, getting him to blush so much, steam shot out of his ears like steam from a tea kettle and his eyes closed gently. Retsuko then made a soft giggle, before she sat next to Haida and asked "So, you play the Bass much?" Haida then rubbed the back of his head in flattery, before replying in embarrassment "Uh, well… sort off... Work in accounting is no walk in a park, but I do find time to practise my bass. I'm rather good at it, but I'm rather crap at singing, however…"

Retsuko is surprised that Haida has talent with the Bass, before she admits "Well, I can sing… though I'm not sure you like the genre I'm into…" Haida looked at Retsuko's uncomfortable expression, before he calmly smiled at her and held her paw before he said assuredly "Retsuko, I would never hold anything against you. Besides, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to; I'm not the prying type." Retsuko looked into Haida's assured eyes and smiled with glistening eyes, before she said in soft awe "Oh Haida…" Her mouth then trembled in happiness, before she pecked him in the cheek; they then looked at each other endearingly, before it shifted into blank.

A split-second later, they kissed passionately in the lips before they fell down on Haida's bed and held each other around the waist; Haida then said after a brief break from making out "You're so drop-dead gorgeous Retsuko." Retsuko then kissed him deeply, before she replied "And you, my sweet Haida, are the most heartfelt guy I'd have ever met." They then kissed deeply, before Retsuko yawned and smacked her lips; Haida was slightly disheartened, before he pulled the duvet up to them as Retsuko rested her head on the pillow. Haida rested his head too, before he stroked Retsuko's cheek with a gentle smile; Retsuko then held Haida's hand and made a gentle hum, before saying softly "Night, my sweet Haida." Haida then made an enlightened smirk, before he pecked Retsuko's forehead and replied as he settled himself in the bed "G'night, Retsuko Bear."


	10. Ton's Big Mistake

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 10: Ton's Big Mistake

Haida woke up first groggily, when he felt his arms wrapping around a big, yet familiar orange/white furred animal; after wrenching his eyes to focus, he realised that he's holding a sleeping Retsuko in his arms. He smiled in deep infatuation when he's holding his girlfriend in his arms; he then looked down again and forgot that she wore pure black cotton underwear, notably a strapless bra.

His eyes whitened in limitless attraction and his head turned cherry red in blush, when Retsuko yawned cutely and tilted her head up; she then smiled dreamily at Haida and said softly "Morning, Haida… Did you sleep well?" Haida then calmed down and replied with a warm smile "Honestly, whenever I see you in the office, it gives me the strength to go on, even in the crappiest of days." Retsuko looked at Haida initially with an astonished look, before it gradually glistened and welled with tears; she then said, crying happily "H… H… Haida… Oh, Haida!"

Retsuko then flung her arms around Haida's neck and kissed him in the lips; Haida was briefly shocked, before he took in the kiss and made out with Retsuko. Haida then moved his right paw to Retsuko's cheek and caressed it, as Retsuko followed suit; they then broke off the kiss to nuzzle each other on the nose affectionately, before they gently butted heads as they looked at each over in compassion. Retsuko then said, albeit reluctantly "We'd better get ready for work…" Haida shared the same level of reluctance with Retsuko, but they both knew they needed the money to pay their rent.

15 minutes to 9am, Ryo parked his white BMW M3 E92 in the multi-storey carpark a block from work; in the passenger's seat was Haida and Retsuko, with the latter sitting on the former's lap. Although Ryo had the notion they slept together last night, he kept it to himself; they then left the BMW and rushed to work, barely making it to the elevator just as the doors closed. The three panted to catch their breath, before Ryo asked in between breaths "So… You guys… Had… a good… night?" Retsuko and Haida nodded in perfect sync, which Ryo gave them both a thumbs up with a brief smile.

Just as they regained their breaths, the elevator doors opened and they went to the changing rooms. In the women's change room, Retsuko saw Fenneko burying herself in her phone again, though she looked healthier than the last attempt. As she sidled behind her, she said cheerily "Morning Fenneko, how you've been?" Fenneko replied, her voice in a flat tone "Not too bad… though I'm still not having any luck…" Retsuko inquired as she opened her locker "What're you trying to find, this time?" Fenneko replied in a matter-of-factly tone "What Ryo did after getting his driver's license…" Retsuko shook her head in slight irritation and noted "Okay then…" Retsuko then thought to herself " _Give it a break, Fenneko… If Ryo doesn't want to talk about his past, then don't bother digging it up._ "

Meanwhile, in the men's change room, Ryo had gotten a call from his grandmother as he just gotten into his work uniform. He then answered the call and said "Hey Grandma, how are you?" He listened to his grandmother for a few moments, before he replied to her "Oh, work's not too bad… it has its flaws, sure, but it's the job I'm most useful in." Ryo listened to his grandmother, as the other male co-workers noted that there is no denying that claim.

Ryo then said through his phone "Funnily enough, there's one co-worker here I've known from High School. You know the female Red Panda in the school photos?" There was a moment before Ryo continued "Yeah, she worked here for 5 years before I applied for the job. She had some difficulties, especially with her boss, but she managed to pull through." There was a couple of moments, before Ryo asked "Oh grandma, by the way, how's mom and dad doing?" Ryo smiled with his teeth bared, before it slowly shifted into a flat look as he said "Oh… Um… I'd better get to work, now. Later, grandma…" He then ended the call and puts his phone in his pocket, before he left the men's change room without uttering a single word.

Minutes later, Retsuko rushed like a bat out of hell to make Mr Ton's desk look clean and presentable, as well as refilling his humidifier. As she was carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a Danish roll to Ton's desk, she noticed Ryo slumped in his chair in a devastated look. Retsuko looked at him in concern, not paying attention to where she's walking; Ton then exclaimed "Calendar, watch where you're headed!" but it was too late, because Retsuko tripped over and spilt the tea on Ton's desk and shirt that he had just dry cleaned.

Everyone, save for Ryo, watched in horror as Ton's anger built up inside him when he saw the mess Retsuko has made; Retsuko scrambled to her feet and cleaned up her mess as she screamed in panic "I'm sorry, Mr Ton! It was an accident, I swear it! It won't happen again, honestly!" Ton gripped his fists firmly with a vein throbbing on his forehead, before he craned his head slowly to look at Retsuko in a venomous stare. He then began in a calm tone "5 years… 5 years, you've worked here in accounting… 5 years, I've been enduring your incompetence… 5 YEARS!" Ton spat at Retsuko, before he finished "How in the hell are you supposed to make a living with this job with messes like THIS?!"

Retsuko looked at Ton in tears and trembling mouth, which Ryo turned his head around and sees Retsuko in the worst situation yet. Retsuko then tried to explain "I… I'm sorry, M-M-Mr Ton… I swear… I swear I didn't intend to—" Retsuko then suddenly saw stars for a moment, before she found herself on the floor; tears flowed more quicker from her eyes, when she felt immense pain from her right cheek. She then began to sob, realising that Ton had slapped her across the face; Ton then said in suppressed rage "You're pathetic… No wonder you're not going ahead in life." Retsuko then closed her eyes, crying a little harder as she rubbed her cheek, when she heard Ton exclaim "What the hell?!"

A second later, she felt the ground shook briefly before she heard Ton being hurt and a familiar voice say in anger after each hit "How… dare… you… hurt… RETSUKO!" Retsuko then took it upon herself, despite her pain, to look at what's happening: she saw, much to her mixture of astonishment and gratitude, Haida repeatedly pummelling Ton on the ground. Haida only relented when both Ookami and Komiya pulled him off Ton, who looked at Haida in fear. Haida flailed around, before he calmed down enough to say to Ton, albeit in an angry snarl "Say sorry to Retsuko…"

Ton looked at Retsuko in fear, before he turned back to Haida, who bellowed "SAY SORRY!" Ton then exclaimed, not wanting another pummelling "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Haida pointed to Retsuko while leering at Ton venomously, before the latter turned his head and said to Retsuko "I'm sorry…" Ton then got up painfully and went to the Men's Restroom, with everyone gazing at him, before they gazed at Haida in pure astonishment. Haida then wrenched from Ookami's and Komiya's grip and said "Alright, show's over…" Haida then strode out of the office, when Retsuko, after getting helped up by Kabae and Tsunoda, ran out of the office too.

In the Men's Change Room, Haida washed his face in the sink, before he looked at his reflection; he then thought of Ton's 5 years' worth of abuse towards Retsuko and punched the window in anger, before he looked down to ponder. He then thought to himself " _5 years… 5 years he has abused Retsuko… 5 years he forced her to make him tea… 5 years, he's been a total, thick-headed bastard towards Retsuko… He'll never change… Not… one… bit._ "

Meanwhile, in the Girl's Change Room, Retsuko washed her face in the sink and looked at her reflection. She began to tremble in sadness, before she eyed at her purse in the locker and x-rayed it to see her mic. She then looked at her reflection and nodded firmly, before she grabbed her mic and strode off to the Archives Room; when she entered, she was surprised to see Ryo in there too, sitting with his back against the wall. Ryo looked at Retsuko miserably, before he looked down at his phone; Retsuko realised that he had a call or message recently that made him like this state.

Retsuko then felt bad for Ryo, before she said to him "Ryo, I know you're in a sad state, so please don't take what I'm about to do next personally." Ryo looked at Retsuko and raised his brow in question, before Retsuko took a deep breath… she then screamed in a demonic tone in her mic before singing:

 **5 long years of mental torture!**

 **5 long years of misery!**

 **I let out my rage,**

 **Not in a cage,**

 **So I cannot fail,**

 **To express my tale!**

 **I just want this to be OOOVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Retsuko panted hard for a few moment, before letting out a sigh of relief, before she looked at Ryo. She expected him to be frightened or maybe left the room already, but she was surprised to see him still sitting there; she was even more surprise to see him clap in appraisal with a warm smile. Ryo then let out a slight amused laugh, before he said "No wonder you go to Karaoke every night; honestly, I thought you'd be a crap singer, but you clearly are the opposite." Retsuko blinked twice as she looked at Ryo in astonishment, before she smiled in pure pleasure from his appraise for her secret.

They then both turned their heads when the Archives Room door knocked and Haida's voice rang "Retsuko? Are you in there?" Retsuko gulped, before she replied "Yeah… yeah, I'm in here. Just needed to calm down a bit…" There was some silence for a few moments, before Haida admits "Honestly, I can't believe Ton reacted like that…" Retsuko then replied, with an amused smile " _I_ still can't believe you kicked his ass! Of all the things that happened in accounting, everyone's certainly not going to forget that for years!"

Retsuko and Ryo heard Haida let out a snicker, before Haida said "Yeah… Anyway, on the way here, I heard the CEO scolding Ton for his behaviour. He might be a small guy, but he carries a hell of a voice!" Retsuko looked at Ryo, who shrugged at her, before she said "Okay… I'm coming out now…" Retsuko unlocked the Archives door and opened it to see Haida in his casual clothes. Retsuko then asked him after a brief moment of surprise "Haida, why did you change into your casual clothing?" Haida made a sigh, before he replied "Because I'm not in the mood to do my paper work in front of that, thick headed, abusive swine we call a boss. I just wanted to take an early leave…"

Retsuko then let out a sigh and replied "Well, you aren't alone with that idea… Maybe we should take the rest of the day around the city?" Haida then puts his paws in his pockets and smiled at her, before he replied "I couldn't think of a better idea… *sighs* if only I have a car, though…" A familiar voice then asked "Any Make in particular?"

Haida then noticed Ryo coming into view, before he gave it a thought and sidled past Retsuko before he whispered in Ryo's ear on what vehicle he wanted. Ryo made an amused smile and replied with a pat on Haida's back "Today's your lucky day, man." Haida looked astonished from Ryo's sincere reply, before he nodded at him with a warm smile; they then left the Archives Room and left the building, unaware that the other co-workers chanted Haida's name in appraisal, even Komiya and Tsubone.


	11. Haida's Surprise Gift

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 11: Haida's Surprise Gift

Haida is hugging Retsuko after the latter's mistreatment from Mr Ton, while Ryo is driving them to the diner where his girlfriend works. Retsuko sobbed a little as she hugged Haida tight, when Haida nuzzled her bruise gently and pecked it softly; Retsuko briefly seized up in shock, before she smiled genuinely from Haida's deep care for her and rested her head on his chest. Ryo then parked the BMW in the parking lot beside the diner, which he turned off the ignition and helped Haida with guiding Retsuko in the diner.

When they entered, Ryo waved at Rosie, who was writing down an order for a family of 3; she then waved the pencil at him with a smile, before Ryo, Haida and Retsuko took a vacant booth by the front windows. Retsuko took the seat closest to the window, when Rosie came by and asked "May I take your order? Retsuko, what happened?" Retsuko began to tear up, so Ryo whispered in Rosie's ear what happened earlier; Rosie felt sorry for Retsuko, so she continued "I'll get you an ice pack, Retsuko… You want me to grab some Te—uh, cup of coffee?" Retsuko sobbed a little, before she nodded with her eyes closed sadly; Haida then said "I'll just have a latte, please."

Rosie then wrote down Haida's order, before she turned to Ryo and asked "And what can I get you, kitty?" Ryo shrugged and replied "Oh, I dunno… maybe a latte with a dumpling on the side…" Rosie smiled with a blush and whispered in Ryo's ear "I'll make sure that the latte art is a love heart…" Ryo closed his eyes gently with a smile and noted "You are the perfect woman." Rosie blushed from Ryo's comment and they pecked each other in the lips, before the former said to the group "I'll get your orders and the ice pack. Won't be 2 minutes."

Rosie then went behind the counter, as Ryo turned his head to Haida; he was shocked to the point that his eyes whitened and his jaw dropped. He then asked with his eyes still whitened "Damn man… Retsuko told me you have a girlfriend, but I'd never thought she had the LOOKS." Ryo shrugged and replied "Honestly, when it comes to relationships, it's not the looks that are important, it's the personalities." Haida's left eye twitched and said "Yeah, but STILL…"

A couple minutes later, Rosie handed them their orders, as well as giving Retsuko an ice pack; she then pressed it against her cheek and winced a little, when Ryo shuffled along the opposite sofa and lets Rosie join in. Rosie then noted "I hope your 'boss' gets sacked from his job, after what he did earlier." Haida then replied to Rosie's comment "Well, if not fired, he'd get a restraining order at least. I just don't want him to hurt Retsuko again." Retsuko broke down from Haida's concern and hugged him, which Haida stroked her head gently.

Rosie flexed her fingers and rested her head on them, before she said as she glanced at the couple "You two are a match made in heaven, you know that? Haida's deep caring nature, Retsuko's sweet natured personality… You two are like peas in a pod." Both Haida and Retsuko looked at Rosie, before they thought about it and Haida replied "Well… I just can't think of a world without my Panda-Girl." Retsuko then noted "Well, work won't be a cakewalk without my Bass-Boy." They then looked at each other, before they nuzzled each other on the nose and pecked affectionately in the lips. They then broke off the kiss, looking at each other in deep infatuation, before Retsuko noted "Yeah, we're definitely like peas in a pod, mushy or not."

Both Ryo and Rosie nodded pleasantly from Retsuko's agreement, when Ryo's Phone rang to the tone of 'Hammer to Fall' by Queen. He made an awkward chuckle and excused himself, before he answered it as he went outside. Retsuko looked at Ryo curiously, before she asked Rosie "By the way, where does Ryo live, anyway?" Rosie then made a smile and replied "Well, we're currently caretaking a home belonging to a friend of Ryo's Parents; the actual home is under construction, though I believe it'd be finished by Friday." Both Retsuko and Haida nodded while pursing their lips, when Retsuko asked "Ryo said that he hasn't got a firm relationship with his parents, but he's on good relations with his late brother and grandmother." Rosie nodded at Retsuko's attention, before replying "Mmmhmm. Like he said, they have doubts in his academic level, but rest assured, they'll be eating their own words when they hear he's the top guy in Accounting."

Rosie, Retsuko and Haida laughed at the image of Ryo's Parents shocked of Ryo becoming the boss of Accounting, when they heard the bell chime and turned around. Ryo pocketed his phone in his pocket and said to Haida and Retsuko "So, you guys up for a visit to the Restoration Shop?" Haida raised his eyebrow and inquired "Why?" Ryo then replied with a sly smile "Just a little surprise…" Haida drummed his fingers, before Retsuko replied with the utmost interest "Yeah, why not… You've got me curious, anyway."

Minutes later, Ryo parked the car near the Auto Restoration Shop; it was in front of a Car Production Warehouse, which had rusty metallic walls and stained windows. Ryo led Haida and Retsuko in the shop, with Retsuko gripping Haida's hand in unease, when she lessened her grip when she saw the interior was clean. Ryo then chimed the bell on the counter and a burly cat in a red mechanic jumpsuit came out the office, drinking coffee from a white ceramic mug; when he noticed Ryo, he accidentally mis-swallowed a sip of coffee and coughed a bit before he said in surprise "No way… You're… You're him?" Ryo nodded, albeit uncomfortably, before he replied "I, uh… I ordered a restored car; a 65' Candy Red Mustang." The manager then made a smile and gestures the group to follow him to the assembly line, though not before they wore hard hats and protection goggles.

When they entered the Warehouse, they saw a few vehicles currently being made or restored; the Manager then pointed out the Mustang and led the group down the metal stairs to the ground level. When they reached the ground level, the Mustang was currently having the ECU installed; the Manager then shouted through the noise "By the way, we ran out of materials to make Candy-made paint, so you'll need another choice." Ryo nodded at the Manager, when the ECU was installed in the Mustang; when the Manager was informed that the Mustang will be ready in 15 minutes time, he gestures the group to the break room to wait until the Mustang is finished.

When the Manager left, Retsuko exclaimed in an astonished tone "A Mustang? A '65, Pre-Pony Era, Mustang?" Ryo nodded calmly, when Retsuko blinked at him blankly; she then asked "Is it ordered for you?" Ryo shook his head and replied "Actually, it's for Haida…" Retsuko's eyes whitened, before she turned her head to face Haida; Haida then chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with a blush, before he admitted "Yeah, he asked me if I liked cars when we dropped you off at your apartment after our first date. I replied that I like cars, especially classic muscle ones, and we both have a fondness of Mustang's." Retsuko blinked twice at Haida, before she made a smile at him, when her phone rang and she answered it.

Fenneko then said through the phone " _Retsuko, how're you doing? You calmed down by now?_ " Retsuko then replied, slightly uncomfortable from what happened earlier "Kinda… though you bringing it up doesn't help at all." There was a moment of silence, before Fenneko said " _Sorry about that… Anyway, Washimi came over to accounting earlier just after Ton got his ass kicked by Haida and told us that he's got a court date tomorrow._ " Retsuko pursed his lips and nodded; although she was aware that Ton had a soft side, karma got back at him in the form of her boyfriend.

Fenneko then asked " _Anyway, where are you, Haida and Ryo?_ " Retsuko looked up at Ryo, then Haida, before she replied "We're at a Car Shop, looking at a car Ryo's gotten for Haida." There was some moments of silence, when Fenneko blurted out " _Seriously, where did he get the cash to buy the cars? Test drives or something?!_ " Retsuko then sighed and noted "Fenneko, if you really want to know, then please stop searching up dirt on him." There was a pause, when Fenneko replied adamantly " _Yeah, there's no way I'm giving up like that; although I kept on getting blocked when I get close to a potential source, I will keep on pushing on._ " Retsuko sighed in irritation, before she said "Fine… if you won't stop, I'll not talk you out of it."

Retsuko then hung up the call, when she looked up at Ryo; he had an unamused expression on him, as he drummed his fingers on the break table. Ryo said, noticing Retsuko's expression "Fenneko's still searching for my past, isn't she?" Retsuko looked astonished at Ryo, before she nodded at him; Ryo then continued "By tomorrow, Ton's not the only one who got attention from the authorities." Retsuko felt a little uncomfortable, but felt it'd be best not to get herself involved in digging up Ryo's past.

When the Manager grabbed their attention, they went to the painting area; they equipped themselves with face masks and jumpsuits, with a size that just fits Retsuko as well. The song 'Lonely Boy' by The Black Keys came on the P.A. as the Manager handed Haida the handheld colour console and said "Choose your colour, buddy…" Haida then scrolled through the choices, before he tapped on Gloss Black; the Auto-Sprayers then coated the Mustang a Gloss Black for a few minutes, before they stopped.

Half-an-hour later, the Manager gestured the group outside and they witnessed the Mustang wheeling outside the warehouse in a low, yet intimidating growl. Haida and Retsuko looked at the Mustang in deep astonishment, when the driver hopped out and threw the keys over to Haida, which he caught them flawlessly. He then looked at the Car Keys in astonishment, when the Manager made a fist bump with Ryo and said to Haida "Enjoy her buddy; she's all yours."

Haida nodded in a stunned expression, before he turned his head to the Mustang; Ryo then grabbed his BMW car keys from his pocket and said "So… anything else you two want to do today or should we have an early dinner?"


	12. An Interesting Day

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 12: An Interesting Day

Retsuko and Haida walked into work the next morning after Haida drove his new Mustang into the multi-storey car park, still enlightened about Ryo buying it for Haida. Even still, the upcoming day still left Retsuko uneasy on account of Ton's actions yesterday; Haida noticed her mouth trembling and lifted her up until her head matches his and nuzzled her nose. Retsuko smiled warmly and lovingly at Haida's nuzzling and thought as she nuzzled him back " _Even though Ton might be here today, at least Haida will be there for me…_ "

When the elevator door opened, both Retsuko and Haida looked out to see everyone, save for Ton, Ryo and Fenneko, just noticing them; understandably, their eyes whitened in deep awkwardness and blushed heavily as everyone looked at them in blank stares. Then, just as Haida had gently lowered Retsuko to the ground, there was a sudden uproar of cheers and co-workers swarmed around Haida, saying comments like "Haida, you're the man!" or "Way to kick the crap out of Ton!" or even "Who'd ever thought you be stronger than Mr Chinny-chin-chin?" Haida felt pleased that everyone is complimenting him, but his eyes darted to Retsuko, who made a small smile and mouthed at him "I'd better get into my work clothes. I'll meet you soon, honey."

Retsuko then walked into the Women's Change Room and turned the corner to see, much to her surprise, Fenneko feeling depressed as she looked at her phone. Retsuko cleared her throat to grab Fenneko's attention, which the latter said in a dull tone "Hey Retsuko…" Feeling something was wrong, Retsuko went over to her friend and looked at her phone more closely to see a black screen; normally, Fenneko is on a social media site, so Retsuko thought it odd that Fenneko's Phone Screen is dark. Retsuko then asked "I don't mean to pry, but did something happen to your phone?" It took a few silent moments, before Fenneko replied which Retsuko swore she heard her stifle a sob "My account… I can't access it… It's still there, but I can't access it…"

Retsuko's eyes widened in shock, before Fenneko continued "I got a message from the Police Station to stop trying access Ryo's Restricted Posts, but I thought it was just a joke. 2 hours after that, I suddenly got sacked out of PyrePox and tried to get back into my Social Media Account, to see that my account's on hold." Retsuko thought for a moment, wondering on how to react, before she realised she can't sugarcoat it and replied "Fenneko… Ryo has a damn good reason why he doesn't talk about the past. I know that's being harsh, but I just can't lie to how you're going through this." Fenneko made a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head, before she replied "Yeah… Yeah, you're right. It's my fault for being so adamant… I should just apologise to him."

Retsuko nodded, seeing that Fenneko had now firmly understand not to pry into Ryo's past, before she dressed into her work clothes. As Retsuko just closed her locker, Fenneko asked "How's Haida, by the way?" Retsuko made a smile, before replying "Pleased… He drove me in and got applauded and cheered from yesterday's events as we just got out of the elevator." Not surprisingly, Fenneko made a snicker and said "I still can't get over the fact that Haida, a scrawny co-worker/boyfriend had kicked the living crap out of Ton, a fat, sexist, harsh superior." Retsuko, although still upset from yesterday, laughed when she imagined Haida kicking the crap out of Ton.

She then calmed down after a minute and she, along with Fenneko, went to their desk chairs; Retsuko then noticed that Ryo isn't at his desk, despite the fact that his white BMW was in the multi-storey carpark. Retsuko then asked Fenneko as she sat down on her chair "Did you see Ryo earlier, by the way?" Fenneko shook her head and replied "Nah… Although there's some good news." Retsuko raised her brow and Fenneko continued "Turns out, Ton has a bit of a record in the Police Department and what he did yesterday was actually 'Strike 3'." Retsuko's eyes whitened in surprise, not knowing of Ton's trouble with the police; Retsuko then asked "So, if Ton's not here… then who's in charge of Accounting for the time being?" Fenneko replied with a shrug, not knowing who's temporarily taking Ton's place.

Retsuko then flexed her fingers and rested her head on them as she pondered on who's taking Ton's place for now: Would it be Komiya, since he constantly kissed up him just to stay on his good side? Or maybe it'd be Tsubone, since she's her superior here. As she began to think of a possible third candidate, Haida brought Retsuko out of her thoughts and gave her a Latte and a Muffin; she then smiled in joy and repayed Haida with a kiss on the lips, which Haida kissed back a few times. Fenneko then made a subtle grin, pleased that Haida and Retsuko aren't afraid of being affectionate at work, when they heard someone stepping into the room.

When they turned their heads, they were surprised to see the CEO and Washimi behind him; the CEO then addressed to Retsuko "I just thought to let you know, Ton is due for a court hearing today, so you have someone standing in his place for the time being." Retsuko, Fenneko and Haida blinked twice in complete sync, before Retsuko replied "Uh… Okay… Who's filling in for Ton, anyway?" As the CEO was about to respond, a door behind them got them to swivel around to see Ryo just shutting a door behind him. They widened their eyes as the answer sunk in them like the Titanic, when Ryo noticed them and said "Morning guys. I'm taking over the Accounting Department until Ton's cleared to be back."

Among them to be relieved, Retsuko was the most on account of Ryo's intelligence in Mathematics and his limitless amount of kindness. The CEO then said to them "I hope you have a good, well-productive day." The CEO then left the Accounting Department with Washimi, as the rest of the Accounting Co-workers came in and saw Ryo on Ton's desk. Apart from Haida, Retsuko and Fenneko, the Accounting Department were astonished to see that Ryo has temporarily filled in Ton's spot.

When 9am came, Ryo is pondering on what to do with the piles of paperwork on Ton's desk, mentally noting that, despite his fluency with an avicus, Ton keeps passing paperwork over to Retsuko. When Retsuko came over to Ryo, she asked him "Do you want me to go through those, Mr Natsubone?" Ryo scoffed and shook his head before he replied "Hell no, Retsuko… Obviously, I'm not like Ton, so you can take it a little easier at least. Though if you'd like, you can choose how much extra work you'd like to do." Retsuko smiled endearingly at Ryo and made a soft hum, when she thought " _Not only do you refuse to force me to do a crapload of paperwork, you actually let me choose how much extra work I can do… Damn it Ryo, if you were literally my superior, I'd follow you without a second thought!_ "

Retsuko then grabbed a ledger and a few pages from the desk, before she returned to her workstation; just as Retsuko began working, Komiya came to Ryo's side and said with sparkly eyes "I'd be more than willing to offload some papers for you, sir! We can't let you being overexerted, now can we?" Ryo made an amusing chuckle, before he replied to Komiya "Hey man, you don't have to kiss up to me in order to be on my good side. Just because I'm the big man now, it doesn't mean I'm like Ton now."

Komiya then slowly looked at Ryo without changing his expression and replied flatly "So… you're telling me I don't HAVE to kiss up to you?" Ryo shook his head, before Komiya let out a sigh of relief and continued "Thank goodness… I don't really like how Ton handles his paperwork and his co-workers, but I don't have a lot of confidence to tell him off. I mean, when I worked here on my first day, I thought he was truly awe-spiring in his work; but when I realised he was a brute, I kissed up to him out of fear of being handed down paperwork that's not even mine."

Ryo in astounded in Komiya's confession, before Ryo replied "Well, if there's any paperwork that's a bit hard, you can always give them to me and I'll see what I can do from there." Komiya is astounded from Ryo's comment, before he said "That… That's really generous of you… I mean, I KNOW you're a star model in Mathematics and sympathetic and all, but I'd NEVER expected you'd willingly help the workers through tough paperwork." Ryo felt really flattered from Komiya's sudden reaction, before the latter went back to his desk and sorted out his paperwork.

When it was 10 minutes to lunch break, Ryo tidied up his temporary desk and left the office building, much to everyone's confusion. As everyone else went to the break room about 10 minutes later, a scent just came in through the room: It was the unmistakable smell of fried potato, with other succulent smells that made everyone's mouths water. On a hunch, Retsuko turned her head to see, much to her mixture of surprise and pleasure, Ryo holding an unusually large wrapped paper in his arms, with the various succulent smells emanating from within, as well as plastic bags of sauces and drinks. Everyone else turned their heads to see what Retsuko is seeing and, on instinct, rearranged the tables and chairs, much to Ryo's amusement.

When he laid and unwrapped the paper on the arranged tables, everyone else saw that he'd been getting them an amazing variety of consumables: Chips, Fried Fish, Dim Sims, Squid Rings, Hash Browns, Potato Scollops and Chicken Munchies. As if they weren't enlightened enough, Ryo got out 2 litre bottles of water, fruit juice and soft drinks, as well as Tomato, Barbecue and Sweet Chili sauce. Ryo then looked at the others and saw their shocked, yet amazed expressions looking at him; it was Komiya who finally said "You… are… a… SAINT!" Ryo smiled with his eyes closed, before he replied "So, what are you guys waiting for? Dig in!" Like the sound of a gunshot, everyone helped themselves to what they fancied, with Ryo grabbing a handful of chips and a few Dim Sims and filling a plastic cup with Lemonade, before he sat with Haida, Retsuko and Fenneko.

Despite being miserable earlier on, Ryo's fill in on Ton seemed to lift her spirits a little; she's currently enjoying some Dim Sims given from Tsunoda. After finishing her 4th Dim Sim, Fenneko said to Ryo "Hey Ryo… I'm sorry for adamantly searching into your past. Because of that, my Social Media Account's been temporarily blocked off and I can't access it." Ryo felt bad for Fenneko, unaware that she had pried so much into looking in his past that her account's been inaccessible temporarily. He closed his eyes for a few moments, before he replied "Since you're that desperate to know, how about you come with me on the weekend? *turns to Retsuko and Haida* You guys can come too, if you wish…" Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko looked at each other and huddled together for a few moments, before Retsuko replied to Ryo "Alright, we can come with you… Uh, WHERE is your home, by the way?" Ryo rubbed the back of his head, before admitting "Um, It's still being built, but it's close to being finished… I'll pick you guys up when your shifts ends; in advance, it's REALLY pricey."

When everyone's shifts loomed to the end of the day, Ryo had just finished the last of the paperwork and tidied up the desk before saying aloud "Alright everyone! I hoped you all had an uplifting day and I wish you all a good night's sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Everyone, even Tsubone, nodded in enlightenment at Ryo as he left the Accounting Department. In the Women's Change Room, as Retsuko changed back into her casual clothing, Fenneko noted "It was definitely uplifting today; I swear, if Ton was here today, I'd have called off sick." Retsuko smiled with her eyes closed and replied "You're not alone, Fenneko. Still, it was rather nice of Ryo to buy the whole department lunch; despite my Yoga lessons, I admit I rather enjoyed it, especially the Chicken Munchies."

Fenneko nodded, when her phone vibrated; she checked it to see a message that reads ' _Your Account is now unblocked; Please don't access restricted Posts unless authorised from the user._ ' Fenneko's eyes widened in surprise, before she looked at Retsuko as they walked to the elevator and said "My account's unblocked… I can go through Social Media again!" Fenneko smiled for a few moments, before she looked at her phone and added "But… I don't want to go too far again… I'll suck it up and not pry into Ryo's past." Retsuko felt enlightened that Fenneko has learned her lesson firmly, before they exited the building.


	13. Karaoke Fun and Sleepover

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 13: Karaoke Fun and Sleepover

Over the next 3 days, spirits in the Accounting Department have improved dramatically since Ryo's temporary fill in for Mr Ton: On Wednesday, Ryo made a solution to Tsubone's Jar lid problem, Kabae got along very well with Ryo about family issues and Ryo taught Retsuko on his Grandmother's Tea; On Thursday, Retsuko became on friendly terms with Tsubone and was given much fewer ledgers, Fenneko became more friendly with Tsunoda after the former found out she's actually just manipulating Ton all these years and Komiya bonded with Ryo over the latter's grandmother's tea.

By the time it was Friday morning, the staff in Accounting smelt the unforgettable smell of pancakes and waffles the instant they exited the elevator or just came off the stairs. In an instinct, they went into the break room and saw tables with trays stacked with pancakes and waffles, bottles of syrup and OJ, sugar bowls, butter and utensils. Although most of them HAD breakfast, the Accounting Department couldn't pass up a treat like this; as they scrambled to the tables and piled the pancakes and waffles, Ryo came in and said "Morning guys! I trust you had a comfortable sleep?" Everyone else turned their heads to Ryo and nodded their heads with broad smiles, not daring to get so much as a crumb leaving their mouths.

Ryo smiled as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, before continuing "That's good to hear… I think. I've got some news, but I can't tell you it when you're enjoying your savoury breakfast." Everyone got their attention on Ryo after they swallowed their bites, before Ryo said uncomfortably "I've just been informed by the Chief of Police and he said that Ton is eligible for work by Monday." Everyone groaned in annoyance from the bad news, when Ryo continued "But, just to be sure Monday's events doesn't happen again, they're putting in Hi-Tech Security Cameras in Tactical spots around Accounting at no cost to the company itself." Everyone else isn't certain that _was_ good news, but since it means that Ton will be looked at under lock and key, it still puts some form of relief in their hearts, especially Retsuko's.

Throughout the work day, the employees begged Ryo to take over Ton's job, but he constantly reminded them that he's only a fill-in. Even Komiya pleaded on his knees to Ryo, but the latter still held his ground, though he can't deny he felt rather pleased of their appraisal to him. By the time the day shift ended, everyone changed back into their casual clothes; however, the men's change room was _especially_ loud as the male co-workers pleaded Ryo to replace Ton, but he still wouldn't budge. Ryo then paced to his BMW and drove off as Haida and Retsuko felt disheartened when Ryo refused to replace Ton, albeit reluctantly.

Haida then unlocked his Mustang and turned on the ignition, as Haida's Mix CD plays 'I Wanna Rock' by Twisted Sister; as he drove for a takeaway or a drive-thru, he asked Retsuko, who's looked depressively out the window "So… what do you feel like?" Retsuko didn't say anything, though she let out a miserable sigh. Haida exhaled through his nostrils and said "I'm certain that, although he was just filling in, he's really pleased that everyone preferred him over Truffle Gobber." Retsuko made a snicker at Haida's offensive nickname for Mr Ton, before she admits "No denying that… and I still can't get over the fact you kicked his ass." Both Haida and Retsuko chortled at the image of the former kicking the living crap out of Ton; after calming down, Retsuko added "Also, I'm okay with a drive-thru, Haida-Bear." Haida smiled a little, before he went to a McRonald's Drive-Thru and ordered 2 medium-sized meals, with milkshakes instead of soft drinks; after a short drive, Haida parked a couple blocks from the Karaoke Bar Retsuko frequents and they had their meals by sitting on the hood of the car.

As she finished her meal, Retsuko realised that the Karaoke Bar is nearby; when Haida finished his meal, Retsuko asked him "Haida… How would you like to join me in Karaoke?" After being directed by Retsuko, Haida parked the Mustang near the Karaoke Bar, when they both saw a Candy Red Nissan GTR Premium (2017) parked ahead of them. Haida let out a low whistle and said aloud "Wow. Who'd have the yen to buy THAT?" Both Retsuko and Haida looked at each other, before they chortled and Haida added "As if I had to ask…" Haida turned off the ignition and left the Mustang with Retsuko, but not before grabbing his guitar from the trunk. When they went up to the reception on the 2nd floor, the Karaoke Manager said to Retsuko "Nice to see you again, Miss. The usual booth?" Retsuko nodded with an enlightened smile as she held Haida's paw, before the Manager continued "Well, that'd be a party of 6 then! Your friends are in booth 213."

Retsuko nodded her head, before she walked with Haida down a hall to 213 at the end, where they saw something unbelievable; just to be certain, they opened the door just to see Ryo singing to 'Second Chance' by Shinedown. They came just in time to hear him sing:

 _ **Tell my mother, tell my father**_

 _ **I've done the best I caaaaaan!**_

 _ **To make them realise, this is my life**_

 _ **I hope they understaaaaand!**_

 _ **I'm not angry, I'm just sayyyiiiiiiiiinng!**_

 _ **Sometime goodbye is a second chance (x3)**_

Ryo then let out a sigh of relief as Washimi, Gori and Fenneko clapped at Ryo's performance, when he turned his head to Retsuko and Haida and said "Oh, hey guys!" Both Haida and Retsuko waved awkwardly at them, though Haida is subconsciously freaking out that both Washimi and Gori are here too. To his surprise, Washimi and Gori greeted him light-heartedly, which he made an awkward smile at them; he then sat next to Retsuko as she sat between him and Fenneko as Ryo sat between Gori and Washimi.

Fenneko and Haida felt reasonably jealous when they realised Retsuko is good friends with Washimi and Gori, but knew that Ton would be 10 times worse to her when he finds out; the subject changed from their minds when Retsuko asked Haida "So Haida, you want to get your guitar out?" Haida looked at Retsuko with a raised brow, before he nodded and stood up as Retsuko reached in her purse to get her mic; as Haida plugged his guitar into the console, Washimi pressed on the pad 9091-89.

After a few moments, heavy metal music began to play; both Haida and Fenneko then recalled that particular Department Party: Retsuko thrashed Ton in a heavy metal song, blowing them down like a strong gale wind. Although Fenneko isn't a fan of heavy metal, Haida actually likes Retsuko's taste and began to nod with his eyes closed as he gripped his guitar pick. When Retsuko held her mic near her mouth, she took a deep breath and sung in her death metal voice as Haida shredded his guitar:

 _ **The big boss took me down,**_

 _ **Karma came back at him good!**_

 _ **Hell yeah!**_

 _ **My boyfriend kicked his ass,**_

 _ **He's such a total badass!**_

 _ **Retsuko! Haida! Retsuko and Haida foreeveeeeerrrrrrrr!**_

Hours later, after singing a few more songs and having a good banter, Retsuko lets out a yawn and Haida said "I think we should turn in for the night… Metal girl here looks rather exhausted." No one denied that, so they left booth 213 and exited the Karaoke Bar; Haida is holding a drowsy Retsuko in his arms, before he placed her in the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt.

As he silently closed the passengers door, Ryo asked him "Hey Haida, you and Retsuko want to bunk at my place for tonight?" Haida blinked twice, before he asked "Your place is finished?" Ryo nodded at Haida, before the latter rushed to his Mustang as Ryo went in his GTR Premium, with Fenneko in the passenger's seat and Washimi and Gori in the back seats. When Ryo turned on the ignition, his engine roared like a demon, much to Fenneko's, Washimi's and Gori's surprise; Fenneko then exclaimed with whitened eyes "Seriously, what did you do before you came into Accounting?" Ryo drummed his fingers with his lips pursed, before replying "I'll explain tomorrow… Trust me, it's better than office work by a LONG shot." Fenneko made an amused chuckle, before Ryo drove off with Haida right behind him.

As they neared the city limits, Ryo got a message on the pager that reads ' _Nearing Drift route; Get ready to shred._ ' Ryo closed his eyes and made a sly smile, which Fenneko noticed and asked "Ryo? What are you thinking?" Ryo replied, focusing on the road "You'd might want to fasten your seatbelts…" Fenneko is confused from what Ryo said, when he sped up and saw a curve ahead. Fenneko had just fastened her seatbelt, as did Washimi and Gori, when Ryo said aloud "Sit back and enjoy the ride!" The song 'Song 2' by Blur began to play in the background as Ryo initiated a drift as he entered the corner; Haida is surprised to see Ryo entering a curve in a drift, thinking to himself " _Holy crap! I'm beginning to think that Ryo's occupation prior to Accounting is… Well, I'd better concentrate on the road._ "

Half a mile later, Fenneko, who was initially screaming at the top of her lungs, is now enjoying the ride, as do Washimi and Gori, when Ryo stopped drifting the second he passed a 'Crescent' sign. Fenneko, Washimi and Gori are breathing in surprise, before Ryo said "Sorry about that… Didn't mean to scare you guys, but a friend paged me about that route." Fenneko then said after catching her voice "Sorry? About what? That… That was…" Washimi finished for Fenneko "Amazing. You are amazing." Ryo shrugged, before he replied "I've done harder routes than that… besides, we're close to my home now."

A few minutes later, Ryo pointed out through his windshield and Fenneko, Washimi and Gori peered out the right windows to see 2, large rectangle windows just above a waterfall; as Ryo faced his car to the waterfall, Haida had just caught up to him. Ryo then said to Fenneko "Watch this… This is how you enter the garage." Ryo then flashed the high beams, when the waterfall parted wide enough to let in a moving van; Fenneko's, Washimi's and Gori's eyes whitened in astonishment, before Fenneko said "Damn… You're really living it up." Ryo chuckled, before he drove into the garage with Haida right behind him; as they entered Ryo's garage, their jaws dropped as they looked around in pure astonishment.

Ryo's Garage has pure white tiled walls, grey marble flooring, white strobe lights on the ceiling, a workstation with various tools and a stainless steel elevator on the opposite end of the garage. But what astonished the group wasn't the garage itself; it was Ryo's vehicles themselves: There was a Lamborghini Elemento, a Pagani Zonda F, a Porsche Carrera S, a Ferrari F40 and California, the Aston Martin DB11, his Nissan 370z Roadster and his late brother's Honda Civic, which is kept clean. The group then turned their heads to Ryo, not changing their astonished expressions, before Ryo admits "Yeah… they're all prior to working in Accounting, even my late brother's Honda." Fenneko turned her head like a crack of a whip, before saying "Can you please tell me what you did before joining the office?" Ryo closed his eyes and smiled, admiring Fenneko's prying, yet stubborn personality, before he kneeled down and whispered in Fenneko's ear. Fenneko's face grew into an immensely pleased expression, before she turned her head and replied "Okay, you're officially on my good side now."

Ryo smiled at Fenneko, before he led the others into the elevator; as they were lifted up and stopped just as sudden, the doors opened to reveal a wide open room: The flooring is pure white marble, the walls to their immediate right and left were light tan, the living area on the right corner had an L-shaped couch, a retractable 70" wall-mounted plasma screen TV, a black-rectangular coffee table with 3 candles in the centre, and 2 wide rectangle windows with the unmistakable sight of the Shibuya District in the distant.

On the left corner, the kitchen area had smooth granite counter-tops, 4 stainless steel stools, a touch activated stove, a hi-tech dishwasher, a stainless steel refrigerator and 2 large strobe lights above. Everyone, save for Ryo, were so astonished at Ryo's home, they didn't notice Rosie coming from the hallway on their left until she said "Hey sweetie! I see you've brought some friends; you guys having a sleepover?" Everyone turned to Rosie and, although most of them had met her already, they realised she just came out of the shower and wore a bathing robe. Ryo then smiled and approached Rosie before replying "Yeah… I'm taking them to the races tomorrow, so I'm just getting some sleeping bags, save for Retsuko and Haida." Rosie then asked him "I'm guessing the guest bedroom?" Ryo nodded in the affirmative, before he turned to the still stunned group and asked them "I mean, it's no trouble, right guys?"

The group shook their heads, before Ryo and Rosie went to their bedroom and the former grabbed some sleeping bags; Ryo just exited his room when Haida just exclaimed "HOLY CRAP! Limited Edition Rock Band… DDRU3… *gasps* Nooo… I've heard about this game, but never seen it literally…" Ryo cleared his throat, grabbing their attention, before he said "I've got about 3 sleeping bags, but I forgot to get a queen-sized bed in the guest room; the other 2 will have to sleep on the couch, so you'll have to decide—" Like a drop of a hat, Washimi, Gori and Fenneko said in order, pointing at Retsuko and Haida "Those two; these guys; right here!" Both Retsuko and Haida's eyes whitened in shock, before they realised that they wanted them some alone time.

After Ryo set up the sleeping bags, he helped Retsuko and Haida with the couch; they were amazed when they realised it doubled as a retractable bed. Ryo then went to the bathroom and took a steamy shower, as Retsuko decided to have a talk with Rosie; she and Haida then kissed on the lips affectionately, before the former went to Ryo's and Rosie's bedroom and saw her in pink sleepwear as she was texting someone on her phone. Retsuko cleared her throat, grabbing Rosie's attention and the latter said cheerily "Oh, hey Retsuko! Did you and Haida had a good drive over?" Retsuko nodded, before she asked Rosie "I'm just wondering… how did you end up with a guy like Ryo anyway? He's not really much noticeable when we were in high school." Rosie then made a blush and replied with a broad smile "Well… we kinda met in college, though neither of us were popular students." Retsuko tilted her head in curiosity, before Rosie patted her paw on the bed and Retsuko complied to sit on the bed.

Rosie then began "We were both freshman in our first day of college, though neither of us noticed each other existed until near the end of the first term. As you're well aware in work, he's exceptional in mathematics; that's because that he's got distinctions in Maths lessons and exams, to the point that he tutored other students with their math work, regardless of year." Retsuko nodded, listening to Rosie's story firmly, before the latter continued "Meanwhile, I signed up for the Cheerleader Squad near the end of the second week of first term. Well you can imagine what it's like, but the Cheerleaders, who are popular, puts me on 'water bottle duty'. What's worse, they verbally abused me at every chance they got and I sometimes thought of doing suicide, but I focused on the positive side in order to quash it."

Rosie then smiled with a blush and glistening eyes, before she continued "By the time it was the last week of term 2, I was directed by the guidance counsellor to be tutored in my subjects; when I was in my Dorm Room, that was when I first saw Ryo, albeit rather miserable. He was carrying the textbook and his workbook under his arms, when he first noticed me and he reacted with his eyes widened and blushed a little; I was a little odded out, because I wasn't pretty, compared to the cheerleaders." Retsuko smiled at Rosie, noting to her "I guess he thinks you looked gorgeous the first time you two met."

Rosie nodded, not bothering to resist an amused smile, before she continued "As the terms went by, we bonded over our tutoring lessons, until we reached our final term at college. It was the finals of the basketball championships, but I was seriously miserable, since the cheerleaders would humiliate me if I didn't get their water quick enough before the game begins. When I just filled the last water bottle, one of the cheerleaders shoved me aside into a waste bin, saying 'Look where you're going, Water-Girl'. I was covered in scraps and drenched with water, before I had enough abuse and went up to the roof to attempt suicide." Retsuko clasped he paws together on her mouth, shocked at how much abuse Rosie had taken from the cheerleader squad.

Rosie teared up briefly, before she continued after she sniffed "As I stood on the ledge, Ryo held my paw and said 'ROSIE! What are you thinking? Please, get down!' I looked down at with and saw his reproachful expression, before I realised he's got feelings for me. I was happy about it, when he helped me down into a comforting hug; I hugged him back, crying and sobbing hard as he rubbed and patted my back. After a few minutes, we sat down near the door to the stairwell and had a chat, which he confessed he felt like suicide too when he was told from the police station his older brother was killed in a car. We then talked about… well, everything: Music, Books, Hobbies… We also learned that our parents looked down on us. When he asked me out to the dance, wearing a deep blush, I immediately agreed." Retsuko looked pleased at Rosie, happy to learn that she and Ryo are similar in their lives.

Rosie then continued "When the night of the dance came, I waited in the hall in my dance-wear: It was a purple, strapless dress with jewellery along the bottom, along with black stockings, black high heels and a blue lotus flower perched next to my right ear. I was sitting on the stands, when I saw Ryo coming in, wearing a black tuxedo; when he saw me, he was deeply infatuated in my dress as I was in awe at his tux. He then sat next to me and warmly greeted me, when the cheerleader squad came by and their leader, which admittedly is a total a-hole, told me 'Y'know, Rosie, we don't allow putty-tats in the hall, so you're gonna have to leave, but Ryo can stay.'"

Retsuko gripped her paws firmly and shook them angrily, before Rosie continued "It was then that Ryo stood up for me and said 'Y'know, Claire, I have a theory on why you're a total brat.' Claire took offense to this and said, with her paw on her hip 'Excuse me?' I asked Ryo to not bother, but Ryo told Claire off 'You see, Claire, you're popular because you developed early and started shedding fat when you're twelve and despite your best efforts to keep yourself thin, all you see in a mirror is a slut. By the time you hit age 19, you're gonna be a gold digger by thick heads, pervs and be accused of stealing someone's guy to the point that even your mother denies your existence. How's that, did I do a Home Run?' Claire ran away in tears, followed by her cheerleader squad, when I stood up, amazed at how calmly Ryo burned Claire like she's just nothing more than a scrap of paper. He then told me that I never deserve abuse like that and he'd likes me for who I am. That's when we shared our first kiss, before we kissed again, albeit more passionally; we were a couple then ever since."

Retsuko's eyes glistened, before she replied "Wow! That was such a powerful tale… yet I'm curious on what Ryo did on HIS side." Rosie shrugged her shoulder with a smile and admitted that she omitted what Ryo did when they left college, though she noted it wasn't boring at all. Retsuko then said "Well, I'm glad we had a chance to talk, Rosie. I'll see you in the morning?"

Rosie nodded happily, before Retsuko left the bedroom and went back to the spacious multi room, where she saw Haida racing against Ryo on Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) with 'Edge of the Earth' by 30 Seconds to Mars playing on the event. As she approached the couch, Ryo won the race, prompting Haida to groan in annoyance; he then felt Retsuko's paw stroking his arm and turned his head to see Retsuko looking at him sincerely. Seeing that it was both late and they needed time to themselves, Ryo turned off the console and bid them goodnight before he entered the bedroom.

Retsuko then climbed into the Couch/Bed hybrid with Haida and cuddled up to him, before they pecked each other affectionately and made out, with Haida kissing Retsuko's neck gently, making her blush so much, she looked like she had a sunburn on her head. They then pulled their heads back and looked at each other in pants, before Haida said softly "Retsuko…" Retsuko replied with a weak smile "Haida…" They then hugged each other before they fell asleep on the couch, dreaming happily.


	14. Ryo's Past II

New Guy, Familiar Face

Ryo's Past II

Retsuko is shuffling slightly in the Couch/Bed hybrid onto Haida's chest, which both of them are still asleep, when they smelt the unmistakable smell of Raisin Toast and Porridge. Retsuko opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Haida in a dreamy smile, as Haida glanced down at Retsuko with a weak, yet warm smile and greeted each other by nuzzling each other's noses and pecked each other softly.

Due to being taller than her, Haida glanced over the couch to see Rosie and undoubtedly Fenneko's ears visible over the kitchen counter; he saw them talking about some topic, but they were being silent about it. Retsuko then peeked over the couch and whispered to Haida "What're they talking about?" Haida shrugged and replied in a whisper "Not a clue… I can't read lips, at any rate."

Over at the kitchen, Rosie told Fenneko as she was cooking the porridge "Honestly Fenneko, if I ever had a boss like yours, I'd have resigned in a heartbeat. At least karma got back at him, though the CEO should've purchased security cameras earlier on." Fenneko nodded her head, not even going to comment on that idea, when she took a bowl of Porridge handed to her from Rosie. Fenneko then asked Rosie as she went around the counter "So, how's Ryo as a wheelman? I admit to some curiosity…" Rosie helped Fenneko up on a stool, before she replied "Well… you'd have to wait for 2 more hours to see for yourself; but what I _can_ say is that he can drive like a badass."

Fenneko made a chuckle, before they proceeded to have their breakfast; Retsuko and Haida looked at each other, before they decided to get off the couch/bed hybrid. Retsuko then said as she approached Fenneko and Rosie "Morning! I trust you guys had a good sleep?" Both Rosie and Fenneko nodded, when a familiar voice said from the hallway "How about you Retsuko? You and Haida had a good snuggle on the couch/bed hybrid?" Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko and Rosie turned their head to see Ryo in a white singlet and black boxers; Retsuko and Fenneko were surprised that Ryo is toned underneath his work and casual clothes, before the former nodded with a smile.

Ryo then smiled warmly at Retsuko, before he clasped his paws together and said to Retsuko and Haida "So, what you guys want for breakfast? I've got cereal, Belgian waffles, and as you can smell, raisin toast and porridge." Retsuko and Haida simultaneously shot their ears up in surprise, before the latter asked "What cereal boxes have you got?" Ryo jerked his left paw towards the pantry with a slightly suppressed smile, which Haida went behind the counter to have a look; as he looked through the pantry, Washimi and Gori just came out the hallway with soft yawns.

Retsuko then heartily greeted them a good morning as Haida, with a pleased expression, grabbed a Froot Loops cereal box and said "I haven't had a Froot Loop since College… Where's the bowls, though?" Ryo puts his finger up and opened a cupboard door, just as Washimi asked "Any other cereal boxes?" Ryo then replied in a matter-of-factly tone "Oh, there's Nutri Grain, Bran, Weet Bix, Antioxidant, Sultana Bran…" Washimi and Gori nodded their heads, before they shimmied past him and Haida before they got out from the Pantry the Antioxidant and Sultana Bran cereals.

Ryo then handed them the bowls, before he got out a plate just as the Raisin Toast popped out of the toaster; as he was getting the butter and milk out, Haida helped Retsuko up on a stool, which they made a soft peck on the lips. Ryo then passed the milk over to Washimi and Gori, before he spread the butter over the Raisin Toast; as he took a bite in his Raisin Toast, he asked the others "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, which car do you guys want to have a ride in?" The others stopped chewing their breakfast and gave it a thought, before they glanced at each other.

An hour later, Ryo is driving his Nissan GTR Premium with Rosie, Washimi and Gori inside, with Haida, Retsuko and Fenneko right behind him in his BMW M3 E92; Ryo then connected his phone to his car and asked the girls "So, what song you'd like to put on?" Rosie scrolled through the songs with Washimi and Gori peering over her seat, before they saw a song they took interest in and Rosie played 'Second to None' by Mike Shinoda.

Meanwhile, Retsuko puts in Haida's mixtape in Ryo's BMW, when the song 'Just What I Needed' by The Cars played; Retsuko then said in amusement "Haida, your mixtape has some good tunes. Although I'm mainly into Death Metal, your taste in music is in my range too." Haida them smiled in flattery from Retsuko's comment, when the GPS on the dashboard began to beep; Haida then glanced at the GPS to see a message sent from Ryo and pressed the green check icon to see the message ' _Couple Miles 2 go; B ready 2 park the car._ '

Haida, Retsuko and Fenneko raised their brows in question, before they saw an amazing view: Promotional Air Balloons, vehicles of various eras, trailers, tents, food stands, an entertainment area – complete with stage and DJ booth and a race course. Retsuko then said after a minute of silent awe "R… Ryo's… He's seriously…?" Haida then replied, his eyes whitened in astonishment "Uh, yeah. He definitely is."

When both cars neared the parking lot, Ryo called Haida through his phone and said "Alright Haida, as well as everyone else. I've already registered into the race event, though I need someone in the passenger seat in the GTR. Who's got shotgun?" Fenneko then said just before Retsuko and Haida also did "Shotgun!" Ryo, Rosie, Washimi and Gori heard Haida curse and Retsuko moan in irritation, prompting them to smirk in amusement; Ryo then ended the call, before he slowed down the GTR to a stop near the registration booth. The Registrar then said in a flat tone "If you want to sign up for the race event, you've come to the right booth…"

The Registrar then perked his head up and jumped when he realised "OH! Sorry, I didn't realise it was you, Blur! Please, accept my apology; I had a bit of a tiring day yesterday." Ryo then brushed it off and signed up on the Event Form, as Haida parked the BMW in a parking space; when Ryo gave back the form, the Registrar asked him "So, who's your co-driver? Your girlfriend here?" Rosie made a flattered giggle, before Ryo shook his head with an amused smile. The registrar then inquired "Then who the hell is your co-driver, then?"

Like clockwork, Fenneko knocked on the booth and the Registrar looked down to see her, prompting him to say "Oh… Well, you'll enjoy the ride, little missy! Blur is, without a doubt, a HELL of a racer!" Fenneko, although confused, nodded at the Registrar, before Fenneko went in the passenger's seat after Rosie, Washimi and Gori exited Ryo's GTR. As Ryo drove off to the entertainment area with Fenneko, Haida and the others decided to go in the same direction; seeing that the crowd was too thick for her to go through alone, Haida hoisted Retsuko onto his shoulders, receiving a kiss on the head in appreciation.

When they arrived at the entertainment area, the DJ announced through the mic "Alright people, make some NOOIIIIISE!" The crowd cheered with their fists/paws/wings shooting up in an exciting uproar, which includes Retsuko in her Rage Side, before the DJ continued "Welcome to the Fortnightly Race Event; we have some awesome cars here, including those from around the globe! The event is a 3-lap race in an oval track, so there's a guarantee to hear some monstrous growls! WHOO!" The whole crowd cheered on, with Retsuko, Haida and Rosie adding to the margin; though Washimi and Gori aren't sure this was really their scene, it was at least more exciting than office work.

The DJ was then handed the Event Sign-Up form and read aloud through the mic "Okay okay, let's see who's in the event… Patrick Shelm, in a forest green RX-7… Sheryl Green, in a hot pink Nissan 350z… Mike Welsh, in a Matte Black Ford Shelby, and… Wait, what?" The DJ then looked up over the Sign-Up form and exclaimed through the Mic "Alright everyone, we have a very special guest racer here today! He's responsible for apprehending Ted Claww, he's worldly renown for winning first place in the Dino 500 in Texas, every street racer and law enforcement from here to the US respects him; it's the one… the only… Ryo 'Blur' Natsubone!" When the DJ exclaimed Ryo's surname, the back crowd parted when Ryo revved his engine and did donuts in the center as the crowd chanted "Blur! Blur! Blur! Blur!" Ryo did an air punch outside the window, which made even Washimi and Gori cheered for him.

Minutes later, Ryo and the other racers took their positions on the race track; Ryo then asked Fenneko "You ready, Furlock?" Fenneko wore a red racing helmet, when she made a thumbs-up gesture at Ryo. Ryo then nodded curtly at her, before he gripped on the wheel and added "Sit back and enjoy the ride." The lights above then counted down from red… they then turned to orange, which the drivers revved their engines… when the lights went green, the racers shot off as the song 'We Know You Know It' came on. Meanwhile, Haida, Retsuko, Rosie, Washimi and Gori watched from the VIP seats, on account of already known to Ryo; they saw Ryo flawlessly passing Patrick's RX-7 and Sheryl's 350z, which they cheered on at him.

By the time the 2nd lap came, they witnessed Mike's Shelby try to brake intentionally towards Ryo, but the latter anticipated this and instead overtook him, which the DJ exclaimed "OOOO! Nice try, Mike, but you need to be more cunning than that in order to win, man! Gotta give you props, Blur, your skills haven't dulled one bit!" When the final lap came, Ryo is far ahead in the lead, when Mike pitted Sheryl's 350z; she lost control of her car and crashed onto the barrier, when Patrick was too slow to dodge that he also crashed. Retsuko and Rosie clasped their paws in horror, when they witnessed Mike speeding up to Ryo's GTR as the latter went on the last curve.

Ryo then shook his head and said "Is he mental or what?" Fenneko then whipped her head backwards and saw Mike's Shelby catching up to Ryo; by instinct, Ryo did a quick 180 turn, narrowly missing contact from Mike's Shelby, who wrecked his car by losing control and flipping over upside down onto the grass. When Ryo did another 180, he suddenly left the car and rushed to Sheryl's 350z; he then opened the driver's side and helped Sheryl out of her car and to a medical response team. He did the same thing to Patrick, but as he went to Mike's Shelby, he saw him kick out the window and crawled out, before he was hoisted and carried on a stretcher bed by medical response units and a security team.

Seeing his deed done, Ryo rushed back to the GTR and drove at a slow pace across the finishing line, receiving an uproar of cheers from the crowd, especially Haida and the others. Ryo then drove the GTR back to the entertainment area as the DJ exclaimed "Alright, there we go! Ryo Natsubone takes the win by default! WOO! Alright man, come up here and explain what you did on the final lap." Ryo then went on the stage and said through the mic "Yeah, I've had enough experience in illegal street racing to notice Mike sabotaging the event in order to win. When he took out Sheryl's and Patrick's rides, I knew instantly he would take me out like he tried to on lap 2; true that Shelby's have more horsepower than a standard mustang, but it also means less time to turn, so I did a 180 turn to avoid contact. As everyone saw, when Mike crashed his car, I left mine and helped them out of their wrecks. So, in sympathy to the racers who've been intentionally wrecked, I'm splitting my winnings and giving them to Patrick and Sheryl."

The crowd and DJ clapped from Ryo's speech, when a show girl gave Patrick and Sheryl 10,000 yen each; Ryo then gave the mic back to the DJ and hopped off the stage, where he received high appraisal from the crowd. When he went to Haida and the others, Rosie lunged at him in a tight hug in a mixture of fear and relief, which Retsuko said "Ryo… that… was…" Fenneko then finished "Awesome. You were freaking awesome!" Ryo then made a shrug with an awkward smile, before he hugged Rosie back and nuzzled her affectionately.

An hour later at Shen's Diner, Ryo and the others were having a large dish of fries, dim sims, dumplings and chicken munchies, with bottles of water and soft drinks. Ryo is enjoying lunch with his friends and girlfriend, when his smiled faded a little; Fenneko then asked after noticing this "What's wrong Ryo?" Ryo looked at Fenneko, drumming his fingers on the table, before he replied "Well… I promised you I would explain what happened if you were patient, so… here goes."

Ryo then heaved a deep sigh as the others listened intently, before he began "I went into the DMV Manager's office on his request and was surprised to see an important looking man in there too. The Manager gestured me to sit down and he told me if I was the younger brother of Richard Natsubone; when I confirmed it, he lets the important figure explain to me. The latter was a member of Japan's Elite Law Enforcment Agency in the Accidental Department and he told me that, after assessing the scene where my brother died, the evidence culminated to be intentional, not an accident as anticipated." The others were understandably surprised to hear that, though Fenneko, after witnessing his driving skills earlier, felt regret of prying into his past.

Ryo then continued "The Agent further told me that there was a witness and it was a black Audi S4 that caused the wreck, but the driver wasn't identified by said witness. Though law enforcement agencies are working around the clock, he told me there wasn't any progress on the S4's location OR who owns it. After giving me some advice, the agent left and I did too about minutes later after I filled out some forms." The others were listening to Ryo's tale intently, but Fenneko was the most interested as she rested her head on her flexed fingers and leering at Ryo in personal interest.

Ryo then continued "Well, 2 weeks after being informed, I was driving my late brother's Civic in Shinjuku; as I stopped at a Red Light, a deep red Volkswagen Golf stopped right next to me and the driver revved his engine at me. When I looked at the driver, he said to me in a taunting tone 'Hey guppy, let's see what you got!' He revved his engine quickly, much to my annoyance, so I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and looked at the lights above. When the lights went green, we raced from the Shinjuku district to the dockyard; when we reached a tight corner, I drifted for the first time and took the lead, ensuring my first victory. Little did I know, the driver that I raced had 9 other friends; his leader owned a DB9, who scolded him for losing for someone like me. He then turned to me and said 'Well, looks like a little guppy won a race against our new recruit… Big deal, you just got lucky. I bet you just happened to run into him on the way to school.' I corrected him that I went to college and that he challenged ME into a sprint race, but I won by initiating a drift on a tight corner. He blinked his eyes twice, not losing that glare, before he turned to the street racer and was confirmed that I did indeed initiated a drift, ensuring a win. The leader then gave a thought and told me that, although he doubts of my skills, he gave me a customised GPS device to inform me of races throughout Tokyo. He and the others then went to their rides and drove off, leaving me alone, holding the GPS in my paw."

Fenneko's eyes whitened in amazement, clearly intrigued in Ryo's tale, before the latter continued "Although I don't approve of illegal activities, I had a thought that, somehow, the S4 that killed my brother is somehow linked with those guys; so I accepted street races as time goes by, making excuses at college so I can attend the events." Washimi then crossed her wings and said unenthusiastically "So, you haven't done much homework since you agreed to do illegal street racing?" Ryo then rubbed the back of his head and admits that, although he made excuses, he went to do his homework after finishing an event, with not one staff member suspicious of his motives.

As Washimi understood, Ryo continued "During the last month of attending college, after making another excuse, Rosie had her suspicions on me and made an excuse too; as I was driving my brother's Civic to my garage at the dockyard, I wasn't aware that Rosie was in the back until I arrived at my garage. When I opened my garage, revealing a silver 2015 Mustang, a metallic black Mercedes-Benz SLR and the Nissan GTR Premium, I was startled by Rosie when she said from behind…" Rosie then commented "You're a Street Racer?"

Ryo made a nod at Rosie, before he continued "Generally, I was astonished that she snuck in, before I glumly replied in a nod. I then explained to her my motive of WHY I'm doing street racing in the first place, before she took a few moments to think; when I got the keys to my GTR, she said in her own words…" Rosie then added "I won't breathe a word to anyone… but I want to see how you drive; basically you've got my interest."

Ryo then made a smile, that memory still enlightened him, before he continued "I was surprised that Rosie took it surprisingly well, so, seeing no alternative, I let her tag along with me; I drove Rosie with me to the race start over in Akihabara, when I noticed a familiar vehicle behind the crowd. When I took my position, I took a closer look and saw it was, indeed, an S4; what took me in shock was chipped paint on the right bumper and realised, although it was a longshot, it was the same vehicle that resulted in my brother's death. After winning the race, I saw the S4 leaving the scene, which made me irritated because it was the only thing linking to the owner of the S4; fortunately, Rosie saw the license plate number and told the police the license plate number after we finished our periods for the day." The others looked astonished at the stroke of luck, when Ryo made a brief cringe, making them, save for Rosie, raise their brows.

Ryo then continued "Though, when it was the second-to-last day attending college, when I was driving to a drive-thru in Shibuya for lunch, I subtly noticed the same S4 at an intersection. Feeling this was my only chance, I drove across the intersection when the lights went green; the S4 then shot towards the back of my car, when I made a 180 turn, resulting the S4 swivel into a concrete wall. The pedestrians and drivers around witnessed what happened, when I left my car and ran to the S4. You guys can have a guess what happened next…"

The others, save for Rosie, shot their arms up, before Ryo pointed at Gori. The latter then asked "I bet you dragged the guy out and interrogated him, pinning him against the concrete wall!" Ryo gave it a thought, before he replied "Nope… although I thought of that at first." Gori shook her fists with her teeth gritted, before Ryo chose Haida next; Haida then said "Maybe you opened the driver's door and pummelled him, shouting in anger 'You killed my brother, you bastard!'" Ryo shook his head again, making Haida groan in irritation, before he nodded at Fenneko, who was hopping like crazy and said "You opened the driver door, dragged him out of the wreck, realising he was the leader of the street racer gang and brought him to justice, but you went to the station as well for illegal street racing." Ryo made a moment to think, before he smiled and replied "Yup, that's exactly what happened." Fenneko made a fist pump with a gritted smile, as Gori and Haida groaned in slight irritation.

Ryo then continued "Well, I went to the police station for my crimes, like Fenneko correctly deducted; when the leader of the Street Racer Gang, named Ted Claww, was sent to prision without parole, I was in the Police Chief's office, nervous that my license will definitely be revoked indefinitely. To my surprise, the Chief offered me a temporary job in Law Enforcement to make up for illegal street racing; though I avenged my brother's demise, I willingly agreed to the Police Chief's terms." Fenneko then replied "Makes sense; I mean, you're no criminal, that I gathered."

Ryo shrugged at Fenneko, before he continued "Well, after I graduated from college, I helped the police in Tokyo with tasks like fast response, apprehension, assisting officers; 2 years later, I grabbed interest into Interpol and, seeing that the crime levels are heavily abated in Tokyo, the Police Chief let me off the hook. Although my parents still haven't contacted me since Richard's funeral, I kept regular contact with Rosie when I worked for Interpol around the world." Fenneko then asked "That's rather interesting… though I'm certain long-distance relationship took a bit of a strain between you two."

Rosie made a soft chuckle and noted "Funny thing, Fenneko… despite the long-distance relationship when Ryo's working for Interpol, we still loved each other and I believed in him every second of every day, 24/7." Everyone, save for Ryo, looked at Rosie in bewilderment, before Washimi said "Your commitment to Ryo is rather amazing; 3 years he worked for Interpol, yet you never gave up on him." Rosie made a blush with a big smile, before she held Ryo's paw and replied "And likewise, Ryo never lost interest in me." She and Ryo looked at each other lovingly, when Haida and Retsuko held their paws gently as they looked at the couple in awe.

Ryo then continued "Well, a week before I got a job in the Accounting Department, I flew back home and was affectionately greeted by Rosie the second I left the terminal. She told me she got a job as a waitress in Chen's Diner, but she was kicked out of her apartment by her super. I assured her that we can be in an amazing home together, when, by a stroke of luck, a nearby individual who's an architect asked me if I'd like a state of the art home. Naturally, I was surprised, so I nodded and found a good spot for said home; he explained that he'd require me to sign forms of Lot Ownership and Verification, and that the resources were already paid by the original owner." Fenneko then guessed "And for temporary residence, you came across friends of your family and agreed to caretake their home while they went on vacation, as well as applying for a job in Accounting, unaware that Retsuko, who's your classmate in High School, was also working in the same department." Ryo made a thumbs up at Fenneko, noting she was dead-right in her guess. Fenneko then smiled at Ryo, before she said "No wonder I couldn't access your posts; they were encrypted from Interpol."

Ryo made a shrug, before he got a message on his phone; Rosie leaned to check the message, before she clasped her paws on her mouth and said sympathetically "Oh Ryo…" Retsuko asked while chewing on a chip, wearing a curious expression "What's wrong, Ryo?" Ryo had a sweat drop and welling tears in his eyes, before he replied with a trembling mouth "My dad's funeral… It's taking place tomorrow morning…" Everyone's minds shattered like glass from the miserable news; Retsuko said in sincere sympathy "Ryo… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Ryo dropped his head sadly, gloomily moping of tomorrow morning; Haida then asked Ryo "You… you want us to come with you tomorrow?" Ryo didn't move for a minute, before he replied without lifting his head "No… Though I appreciate your thoughtful suggestion; besides, it means I won't be going to the Music-Fest tomorrow evening."

Haida blinked his eyes twice, before he asked "Wait, you got tickets to Music-Fest at Ueno?" Ryo nodded slightly, before Retsuko asked "I suppose you were planning to go with Rosie to the Music-Fest?" Ryo, again, nodded slightly; he then replied "Instead, you two can go if you wish. Hope you've got warm enough jackets though…" Ryo then reached into his pocket and got out in his wallet 2 VIP Music-Fest tickets, before giving them to Retsuko and Haida, respectfully. The couple were amazed that Ryo gave them the tickets, but also felt sorry for him for tomorrow morning. Ryo then said "I'll drive you guys back home; as for Haida and Retsuko, I'll drive you back to my place to switch back to the '65 Mustang." Everyone else nodded at Ryo, feeling sorry for what's to come tomorrow morning.


	15. A Mother's Rekindle

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 15: A Mother's Rekindle

Ryo woke up early the next morning, seeing that the alarm clock showed it was just 6 in the morning; ordinarily, Ryo wouldn't bother getting up at that time, but today is critically important to him. He sat on the edge of the bed, sniffing softly so he wouldn't disturb Rosie; he then thought to himself " _Today's the day… I'd better find some appropriate clothing._ " He then stood up and quietly collected some dark clothing before he silently opened and closed the bedroom door; he then went to the bathroom and took a brisk, tepid shower.

When he turned off the shower and just puts on his black pants, he heard the door knock and Rosie's voice said in a concerned tone "Ryo? Are you getting ready already?" Ryo made a hard gulp, before he replied as he applied deodorant "Yeah… yeah, I am. I uh… I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep, and—" Ryo was interrupted when Rosie, in a fit of deep pity, swung open the bathroom door and lunged at Ryo into a tight hug. Ryo was initially surprised, before he broke down in tears and hugged Rosie in hard sobs; Rosie rubbed her lover's back in deep sympathy while shushing him softly.

Ryo then said in a weak, hoarse voice "It's just so hard… Even though my parents turned me down all my life, to the point they refused to call me, I'd NEVER stopped caring about them. First my brother's gone, now… now my dad's… *sob!*" Ryo felt the back of his head being rubbed gently by Rosie, who rested her head on his shoulder; minutes later, Ryo calmed down enough to back his head away and said "Thank you so much Rosie… I really needed the comfort." Rosie then smiled sweetly at Ryo, before they nuzzled their noses and made a soft peck on the lips; Rosie then caressed his cheek, before she left the bathroom to dress for the funeral.

At 7:30am, Ryo, along with Rosie, drove the BMW to where his mother lives; although it pains him to see his mother being a recent widow, he knows she needs some familial comfort. Ryo then drove into a cul-de-sac and parked into a drive-way of a 2-storey house: It had brown wood panelling, a garage that holds 2 vehicles, hedges along the front porch, white windows that opened vertically and an oaken door. Rosie then assessed the house and noted "It's rather nice… Your parents must've put a lot of effort in order to raise you in this house." Ryo looked at his old home, before replying with a small smile "Yeah… I guess they did."

He and Rosie then left the BMW and went to the front door; Ryo then made a deep breath, before he pressed the doorbell, making a chime inside the house. Ryo's ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice say inside "I'm coming! Hold on!" When the front door opened, he saw his mother, wearing funeral clothing and had bloodshot eyes; she was surprised to see Ryo since Richard's Funeral, before she said softly "Ryo?" Ryo took a moment to reply softly "Hi mom…" His mother was looking at him in surprise, which Ryo was repeatedly thinking in his head " _Please don't slam the door… Please don't slam the door… Please don't slam the door…_ "

His mother then welled with tears and cried in her remaining son's arms, burying her face into his chest, crying "I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry…" Ryo then wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her in a gentle manner; it was 20 minutes before they finally broke off the hug and smiled at one another for the first time in years. Although he wanted to talk with his mother about what happened after Richard's Funeral and after graduating from college, Ryo instead led his mother into the passenger's seat of his BMW, with Rosie, seeing how important this is for Ryo, sat in the back seat.

When it was 9 on the dot, Ryo, Rosie, Ryo's Mother and his grandmother, as well as other family and friends, attended the funeral; as the pastor was giving a eulogy in a passage from the bible, Ryo held his mother's paw in deep comfort, though crying a little at the same time. After the religious eulogy from the Pastor, he said "Now, I'd like one of the family members to give a eulogy on his behalf." Although she got one up already, she decided to let Ryo give his own; although he hasn't made one up, he stood up from his seat and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Hello everyone; I'm Ryo, as I'm sure most of you are aware who I am, and I have some things to say about my father."

Everyone paid attention to Ryo, before he took a deep breath and said "My father and my mother kept a strong bond with each other and their love never waned in time… but he and my mom looked me down, even though I earned continuous distinctions in mathematics, to the point that my father accused me of cheating." Everyone looked at Ryo's honest expression, which his mother knows all too well. Ryo then continued "By the time I heard of my brother's demise, I attended his funeral to be there for my family, despite the suspicious glances given from my father. Even though they refused to answer my calls, I'd never stopped caring about them; I'd NEVER stopped caring about my family. If only he was alive today, I'd have given him and my mom my late brother's Honda as a sign of compassion. I'll miss you dad… I'll miss you with all my heart." Everyone clapped at Ryo's honest, yet heartfelt eulogy, as he took his seat next to his mother; she was crying tears of joy from her son's eulogy, when she hugged him in a broad smile.

Half-an-hour later, Ryo drove his mother and Rosie back to his childhood home and went inside it for the first time in years; he immediately felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked around the home, before realising that there're no photos of him in the hallway. Like clockwork, his mother saw him looking miserable at the photos, omitting his own; she then led him upstairs into her bedroom and gestured him to sit on the bed as she looked for a scrapbook. A few moments later, she came back and sat next to her son, holding a scrapbook entitled 'Ryo's Achievements'; Ryo is surprised to see a scrapbook about him, when he was amazed to see what was IN the scrapbook.

On each and every page, there were newspaper clippings, photos, awards and letters that details Ryo from his educational achievements to his active employment with Interpol. Ryo slowly turned his abashed face to his mother and asked "You and dad followed my achievements?" His mother shook her head and replied "Just me… Your father is, quite bluntly, too stubborn to accept you're a bright one. I'm so proud of you for apprehending the man who killed Richard; it won't bring him back, but at least his soul is at ease now his killer is in prison."

Ryo then began to well with tears of happiness, before he looked down at the scrapbook and began to sniff. His mother then comforted him with a gentle hug, when Rosie came in with a tray of green tea with a lemon wedge and a plate of crumpets; she saw Ryo crying happily with his mother comforting him with a hug, making her smile to see that her lover has rekindled with his mother.

True to his word, Ryo drove with his mother and Rosie to his home; understandably, Ryo's mother is amazed that her son had made a good home close to the city limits. When they entered the garage, Ryo's mother was astonished to see Richard's Honda in a somewhat perfect condition.

When Ryo turned off the BMW, his mother quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed over to Richard's Honda; after assessing every square inch of it, she was amazed that Ryo took particular care of his late brother's Honda after all these years. Ryo then noted "Yeah, I took especially good care with Richard's Honda. Now I know you've been through a lot, mom, but here they are."

His mother turned her head to see, in his paw, the car keys to Richard's Honda; she was surprised and initially refused Ryo's offer, but was convinced to by Ryo. She then took the keys to Richard's Honda and noted "You've got a heart of gold, Ryo… Thank you, thank you so much." Ryo then smiled warmly at his mother, before she entered the Honda with tears of joy and drove out of Ryo's garage, with the former waving her goodbye.


	16. One Hell of a Night

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 16: One Hell of a Night

Intimate Scene Warning

Meanwhile, Retsuko and Haida were in the Mall in Shibuya to shop for some clothes for the former; it took them 12 minutes of searching until Retsuko saw a store that's most likely to have an outfit for the Music-Fest. They entered a goth-like store with various clothing and accessories fitting goth, punk rock or metal genres; as they were searching for an outfit Retsuko is most happy about, she noticed the same jacket and jeans that Haida is currently wearing. When she turned to her left on a hunch, her eyes glistened when she saw the perfect outfit; she then darted to the outfit and rushed into the changing room, when Haida turned around and saw Retsuko wasn't in the store so suddenly. He then asked the punk stork clerk "Hey, have you seen my girlfriend? I could've sworn she was in here a second ago…" The punk stork, who was texting on his phone, replied "Yeah, she saw an outfit on the right and went into the change rooms to put it on."

Haida blinked once, before he craned his head to the change rooms; when he entered, he asked aloud "Retsuko? Did you found an outfit you like?" Retsuko's voice then replied in a flirty tone "Just a minute, Bass-Boy." Haida was surprised at Retsuko's reply, before he took a seat at a plastic chair; a minute later, Haida heard the curtain draw open and Retsuko said teasingly "Like what I'm wearing, honey?" Haida looked up to see, much to a mix of astonishment and attraction, Retsuko wearing a feminine punk outfit: She wore a black, sleeveless t-shirt, a black skirt with chains, black fishnet stockings, black heels and a apathy ribbon behind her right ear.

Haida stared at Retsuko with widened eyes, his mouth drooling in immense attraction and his heart was beating like a fast-paced drum kit; Retsuko made a soft giggle at Haida's reaction, before she swaggered over to him and caressed his cheek. Haida then thought wildly " _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Retsuko looks so hot… screw that, she looks drop-dead sexy! I just want to take her right here and NOW!_ " Retsuko then pecked Haida in the lips softly, before she said "Yeah, I'm _definitely_ buying this. Just gotta get changed first." Retsuko then went back in the changing cubicle, before Haida placed his paw on his chest and made a deep sigh while wearing a deep blush.

By the time it was 6:30pm, Retsuko changed into her punk outfit in Haida's Bathroom, before she looked at herself in the mirror and made a flirty meow at her reflection and thought to herself " _Damn, I'm so freaking hot right now!_ " Retsuko then opened the bathroom door and saw Haida wearing his casual clothes while leaning against the wall; Retsuko then cleared her throat to grab Haida's attention, before she swaggered over to him and asked "All ready to go, Bass-Boy?" Haida then replied "Born ready, Rage-Girl." Retsuko then made a flirty meow at Haida, which prompts the latter to lift her up and nuzzled her nose affectionately. Retsuko then lazily leered at Haida lovingly, before they pecked softly on the lips before they kissed in deep passion; they then broke off the kiss and left Haida's apartment.

Haida drove Retsuko in the '65 Mustang to the Music-Fest, but not before they entered the drive-thru of McRonald's; when they got their orders, Haida carefully drove to Ueno and parked the Mustang into an empty parking space. They then ate their order inside the Mustang, with Haida having a double cheeseburger, medium chips and a med-sized cup of cola, as Retsuko had a McChicken, a med-sized serving of Chicken Munchies and a med-sized cup of Orange Juice.

As Haida finished his meal, he noticed Retsuko had a bit of mayonnaise on her left cheek; he grabbed her attention and tapped on his left cheek, before Retsuko tapped hers and embarrassingly made an awkward laugh. Haida then leaned over to Retsuko and licked her cheek; Retsuko then turned her head and kissed Haida deeply, before the latter stroked Retsuko's head. They then broke off their kiss, looking at each other endearingly and their hearts beating fast and in sync, panting, before they grabbed their rubbish and left Haida's Mustang.

After putting their rubbish into a bin, they went to the Booth leading to the grounds and showed the registrar their tickets before being let in. They were amazed to see such activity around the grounds, before they saw the second-last person they'd expect to attend the Music-Fest: Tsunoda. She noticed the couple and pranced towards them before saying light-heartedly "Hi, you lovebirds! Surprised to see you two here, of all places!" Retsuko then replied "Yeah, we could say the same thing about you!"

To their surprise, Tsunoda made an amused snort and said "A friend of mine on Instagram unfortunately caught a flu bug, so she gave me her ticket to attend." Haida then replied "Really? _WE_ were given tickets by Ryo, on account of a familial issue." Tsunoda pursed her lips and nodded, before she said "By the way Retsuko, I love your outfit! Out of curiosity, is it leather or PVC wear?" Both Retsuko and Haida replied in perfect sync "Leather." Tsunoda then leered at them in amusement, before she got out her phone and said "You guys want to take a selfie with me? It'll drive Fenneko mad as hell, but that's how the cookie crumbles." Both Retsuko and Haida looked at one another, before they nodded at Tsunoda with enlightened smiles and took a selfie with Tsunoda, which she entitled 'Music-Fest with good friends'.

Haida and Retsuko then parted from Tsunoda to get some drinks; Haida got some non-alcoholic drinks since he's driving, while Retsuko got cans of beer, before they joined the crowd in front of the stage. Haida then lifted Retsuko onto his shoulders, before the artists Pitbull and T-Pain sang "Hey Baby (Drop It On The Floor)"; throughout the next 3 hours, Haida and Retsuko enjoyed the Music-Fest, drinking their beverages as they enjoyed their night. By the time it was 10pm, Haida carried a heavily intoxicated Retsuko back to his Mustang and buckled her seatbelt; he then turned on the ignition and drove back to his apartment, since it was closer than Retsuko's.

As he parked the Mustang near his apartment building after about half-an-hour of slow paced driving, he turned off the ignition and carried Retsuko up to his apartment. When he put Retsuko on his bed, his nose whiffed an odd smell and when he smelled his armpit, he made a disgusted cringe; he then grabbed some pyjamas and a towel, before he went inside the bathroom to clean himself up, unaware that Retsuko had, in fact, drank non-alcoholic beer cans. Retsuko then opened her eyes in a squint and removed her skirt, before she layed on her side; her left arm lying along her side as her right held her chin as she looked at the bathroom door in a seductive glance.

Minutes later, Haida exited the bathroom in a white singlet and blue boxers and saw, much to his immense surprise, Retsuko looking at him on her side in a seductive leer. She then said in a soft and sexy voice "Haida… I want you so much… I want you to take me… Take me here and now." Haida is both surpised and pleased that Retsuko wants him intimately, before he looked at her body, especially her waist; not even making a second thought, he jumped onto the bed and they made out in deep passion. Their hearts beated faster in pure lust, before Haida stroked his paw down to Retsuko's rump and groped it; Retsuko widened her eyes in a brief window of surprise, before she took it in and placed her paws on Haida's chest.

They then broke off their intimate time and Retsuko said through a gasp "Haida…" Haida made a slight whimper and replied "Sorry Retsuko! I just can't resist it… I mean, one night, I was drowning my sorrows into some beer after 3 failed attempts to invite you for some drinks, when Fenneko deduced you were doing Yoga through a Yoga selfie." Retsuko blinked her eyes twice, before she inquired "Who made the Selfie?" Haida replied "A Female Flamingo; her caption even said 'Yoga Selfie'." Retsuko nodded slightly, before Haida admits "And when I saw you in the background, I was blushing wildly from your… your… 'Retsuko Booty'."

Haida shut his eyes tight and his mouth trembled, waiting to be scolded or slapped by Retsuko. Instead, Retsuko asked in a flattered tone "You… you like my rump in that selfie?" Haida dared to open his eyes a little, when he saw Retsuko smiling with her eyes closed in a deep blush; seeing she isn't exactly bothered, Haida made a nod at Retsuko in an awkward smile. Retsuko then asked him "One thing Haida: What IS the Retsuko in your head like, anyway?" Haida's eyes widened in surprise, before he admits "Well… She'd be rebellious, like my guitar skills, doesn't take shit from her superiors and… looks hot as hell." Retsuko smiled for a few moments, which Haida supposed he blew his chances with her indefinitely, before Retsuko replied "My thoughts exactly." She then pressed her lips on Haida's, which the latter was surprised, before he took it in and they both fell onto the bed.

As they made out in such passion, Haida undressed Retsuko's shirt as she undressed his singlet; Haida then stroked Retsuko's cheek, before moving it down to her chest. He hesitated to place his paw on Retsuko's breast, but the latter, really wanting Haida, placed his paw on her breast. Haida was briefly surprised, before he lazily lowered his eyelids pleasurably and began to kiss Retsuko's neck, making her moan "Haida… Oh, Haida…" Retsuko gripped on the mattress, before Haida broke off and panted as Retsuko looked at him in a sweet smile; he looked at her in a brief expression of subtle panic, before he weakly smiled at her back.

His eyes then briefly opened in surprise, before Retsuko asked him "Is your member acting?" Haida admitted in a silent nod, before Retsuko shimmied her hips and added "Well, don't leave me hanging, honey. I'm ready for you." Haida is briefly surprised, before he smiled in pleasure; just to be sure, Haida pulled the covers over him and Retsuko and penetrated her, getting her to yelp in limitless pleasure. She then firmly held onto Haida's arms as the latter gently held onto Retsuko's shoulders as he grinded her; Retsuko softly exclaimed "Haida… Haida… Haida…", when they finished with widened eyes and Retsuko sighed softly "Haaaa…" Having expended his energy, Haida fell onto the bed face-first and looked at Retsuko in a dreamy smile; Retsuko then turned her head and smiled dreamily back at Haida, before they uncovered the donah from their heads and slept on the pillows.


	17. Unexpected Apologies

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 17: Unexpected Apologies

The next morning, Retsuko had just entered the Women's Change Room after being driven by Haida in a quiet, yet positive mood, when Fenneko said automatically with her eyes fixated on a Social Profile "Hey Retsuko, I trust you had a good night?" Retsuko replied, in a mix of anxiety and content "Oh… yeah, I did actually. Haida did too." Fenneko nodded her head as Retsuko began to change into her work uniform; as the latter was buttoning her vest, Fenneko slyly asked "So, you and Haida had a pleasured night?" Retsuko's eyes whitened in shock, complete with her tail rigid upwards, before she replied awkwardly "Uh… We had a good sleep, if THAT'S what you're inquiring…" Fenneko made a silent snicker, much to Retsuko's chagrin, before they left the change room to their stations.

Like clockwork, Mr Ton entered the Accounting department, but much to everyone's surprise, he didn't look provoked or stomp on the floor; instead, he just strode to his desk in a passive matter. As soon as he sat on his desk chair, Ryo came in, holding a 2 litre water bottle, a bouquet of sunflowers and a carton of teabags. He then refilled the humidifier, replaced the water in the vase and puts the sunflowers inside and brew him some of his grandmother's traditional tea, before returning to his workstation. He then slowly turned his attention to Retsuko and saw her looking at him in surprise; Ryo awkwardly drummed his fingers on his desk, before he said "I'll explain at break time…" Retsuko slowly nodded her head, before she worked attentively on a ledger.

By the time it was lunch, Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko and Ryo sat at a table with their lunches, when Retsuko asked Ryo "So Ryo, mind if you tell us why Mr Ton is passive today?" Ryo looked up while chewing on a Corned Beef Sandwich, before he replied after swallowing his bite "Yeah, might as well…"

 _ **(Flashback: 14 hours ago in Shinjuku District)**_

" _After I dropped off Rosie at our home, I decided to have a drive around Tokyo in the GTR. While I was cruising through the Shinjuku District, I saw Mr Ton waiting at a Bus Stop; ordinarily, I wouldn't have picked him up because of a scheduled bus transport, but the Bus Depot had closed earlier on. When I stopped next to him, I wheeled the window down and said 'Excuse me Mr Ton, would you like a lift?'" "He made a grunt, before he got up from the bench and entered the vehicle from the passenger's side. He told me where he's residing, before I drove off for Akihabara; to my surprise, he asked me on how much mental damage I inflicted on you."_

Fenneko then blurted out in surprise "He did?! That's rather surprising, if you ask me…" Ryo then made a shrug and replied, looking rather unsurprised "I guess the term ' _Looks can be deceiving_ ' doesn't latch on to you frequently…" Fenneko didn't argue with Ryo in this case, so the latter continued

" _When I explained to him that 5 years' worth of abuse would make ANYONE mentally damaged, he looked out of the passenger's side window, pondering from the looks of it. After a few moments, he told me that he acts that way because he worked under a female boss that LITRALLY despises male workers. Although it took about 10 years until she was put under strict surveillance, Mr Ton had signed his resignation form, before he was hired by the CEO to lead Accounting."_

Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko looked at Ryo with their eyes whitened and their jaws hanging; although they had doubts that Mr Ton was sensitive, they knew Ryo enough to tell that he wasn't lying one bit. Ryo then continued

" _He told me that, although he made sexist remarks on women, it's only because he was 10 years too late to stand up against his former boss. I then replied that, although he puts up with that kind of crap for 10 freaking years, it doesn't mean that you can do the same treatment to your workers. I then noted to him that no-one would blame him taking up that kind of abuse, but he can do better than that cold-hearted witch."_

Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko suppressed some snickers, before it slowly died down and lets Ryo continue

" _He made a loud laugh when I said that to him, funnily enough; anyway, he then gave it a good thought and told me I made some valid points. To my surprise, he told me he knew I was a street racer, but he wasn't judging me just for that; a few blocks from his apartment, he asked me if I can pull-off a wheelie. I then responded by flooring the brakes, then accelerating into a wheelie until the car went back on all four wheels. We laughed amused from the wheelie, before I parked at the apartments where Ton resides and I bid him a good night."_

 _ **(Flashback Ends: Present Day)**_

Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko looked at Ryo in pure astonishment, before he took another bite in his corned beef sandwich. Fenneko then finally said "If anyone else told us this, I'd wouldn't even remotely believe them; you, on the other hand, are honest down to a 'T'." Ryo nodded at Fenneko, when they heard heavy footsteps coming from behind and saw (in Ryo's case, expected) Ton right behind Ryo. Ton then asked Retsuko gruffly "Can I borrow you for a moment, Retsuko?" Retsuko made a hard gulp as she made an uneasy sweatdrop at the back of her head, before she nodded at Ton.

Minutes later, Retsuko is standing in front of Ton's desk in complete anxiousness, wondering what he wants to talk to her about; Ton then began "I take it that Ryo explained why I'm surprisingly passive today?" Retsuko responded with a noticeable nod, not daring to avert her gaze away from Ton, before he continued "Well… Everything he said is true… My superior is a cold-hearted witch with no regards to male workers; to be frank, _she_ was the reason why I dislike female workers in the first place. I might be rough around the edges, but it's only because I don't want to feel weak in front of the whole freaking department."

Retsuko expressed sympathy for Mr Ton, whose mouth was trembling slightly; she then cautiously went around the desk to give Ton a good pat, when he suddenly, much to Retsuko's surprise, hugged her and sobbing hard. Retsuko seized up for a moment, before she hugged Ton back, quietly and comfortably shushing him as he sobbed 10 years of abuse out of him. Finally after a couple of minutes, Ton released Retsuko from his hug and blew into a handkerchief that she mistakenly thought was a kids table cloth for a moment.

Ton then said quietly "I'm sorry I hit you last week; I know you'd never spill tea on purpose. Even if I or Tsubone didn't give you a hard time, you're still an efficient worker and I'm proud of it." Retsuko's mouth trembled as her eyes were on the verge of tears and replied in a soft, croaky voice "Mr Ton… Even after 5 years of sexist comments and unfair treatment, I… I accept your heartfelt apology."

Now it was Retsuko's turn for comfort; she burst into tears and received a sympathetic hug from Ton, who stroked her back gently and patted her head in the same matter. Like with Ton, Retsuko calmed down after a few minutes, when Ton broke off from the hug and made a warm smile at Retsuko. He then puts his hand on her shoulder, before Retsuko looked up at Ton's warm smile and made a small, calming smile in response; Ton then cleared his throat and said "Right, back to work then…" Retsuko didn't argue, so she went back to her workstation just as everyone else returned from their lunch break.

An hour later, Tsubone came by Retsuko's workstation and said to her, brandishing a ledger in front of her "Retsuko dear, would you please take this to Resaske in Sales? Naturally, the reason is for him to finish it as soon as possible." Retsuko was actually dreading this, but none so much as Haida, who's worried that she'll dump him for Resaske. Retsuko then made a sigh and took the ledger from Tsubone's grasp, before she went off to Sales.

When she arrived, she unsurprisingly saw Resaske alone again in the Sales department; after heaving a sigh, she went over to his desk and said, wearing an anxious expression "Uh… hi, Resaske…" Resaske turned his head to see, wearing his natural attentionless expression, Retsuko holding a ledger meant for him. Retsuko then continued, more anxious "Uh-hum… uh, Tsubone wanted me to let you know… well, you can guess." Resaske looked at Retsuko blankly, making her feel uncomfortable; she then awkwardly slid the ledger onto Resaske's desk and said "Well, I'd better get back to accounting…" Retsuko then did a 180 turn and walked towards the corridor, when she heard Resaske say "Sorry…"

Retsuko then stopped suddenly, when she turned around slowly, wearing an astonished expression; she saw Resaske wearing a saddened expression on his face. Resaske then continued "I'm sorry for putting you such pain when we were dating… Despite what everyone thinks, I actually do pay attention; however, by the time I DO pay attention, it's pretty late." Retsuko looked down miserably and her mouth trembled; Resaske then looked at Retsuko and continued "I'm not a bad guy, Retsuko; If I was more aware, I would've took a break from walking now and then, as well as explain to you that I wouldn't have an interest in dating you."

Retsuko then closed her eyes and shed a tear; even though it's been weeks since their break-up, she was touched that Resaske had no intention of putting her through pain. Resaske then noted "Despite that, I'd prefer to be on friendly terms with you. You're such a nice girl and a hard worker; dating a guy like me isn't really a logical idea…" Retsuko let out a small, amused smile from that remark, before she replied "Yeah, _that_ I actually experienced…" Both Resaske and Retsuko chuckled awkwardly, before Retsuko continued "Well, I'll see you around, maybe?" Resaske made a shrug, before he grabbed a can of coffee as Retsuko returned to Accounting.

When it was finally time to dock off, Retsuko was changing into her casual clothes, her spirits lifted from today. As she went into the elevator, a familiar tail playfully patted her back, prompting her to turn to her left and exclaimed happily with glistening eyes "Haida-Bear!" Haida looked down with a playful expression, before he hoisted Retsuko up to level her head with his, making Retsuko giggle cutely; Haida then replied gently "Hey, Retsuko…" They then nuzzled each other affectionately, before they pecked each other directly on the lips; as they parted their lips, Retsuko said softly "I had such an amazing night, Haida…" Haida then smiled warmly and replied "More so with the girl of my dreams…" Retsuko made a flirty meow at Haida, before they pecked once more on the lips before Haida puts Retsuko back on the ground just as the elevator stopped at the lobby.

As they left the building, Haida asked Retsuko "So um… you've been asked by a co-worker what happened last night intimately?" Retsuko was surprised at that question, before she replied "Actually, yeah. Fenneko asked me if you and I did something 'intimate'… then again, since she peruses Tsunoda's Social Profile more than most, it's probably not surprising. What about you?" Haida replied as he got his car keys out "Uh, Ryo asked me. I admitted it to him, but he gave me a pat on the back and didn't pry in further." Retsuko blankly looked at Haida, before she smiled noted "Y'know, I'm glad Ryo joined us… if he didn't, I'd have been fired and miserable as hell." Haida smiled too and replied "Me too… He's a hell of a friend, no doubt about it."

Retsuko nodded in agreement as they both entered the Mustang; as Haida turned on the ignition, Retsuko got a text message on her phone. Retsuko then checked Cheeper as Haida backed out of the parking space, when she saw a recent message from Washimi; while Haida drove out of the multi-storey car park, Retsuko read Washimi's message ' _Saw Tsunoda's Photo Post from last night; I trust you and your boyfriend had an enticing night! ;)_ ' Retsuko then felt rather embarrassed from Washimi's message, before she glanced at Haida, who's nodding his head in rhythm to 'All The Small Things' by Blink-182; she then felt how, compared her first day to now, she was the most fortunate girl in the world.


	18. One Wild Party

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 18: One Wild Party

A few weeks after Retsuko's and Haida's intimate night, as well as Ton opening up his soft side to the former, her time at work had taken a drastic improvement. Not only that, Retsuko was given a more reasonable workload in her shifts and made a good friendship with Ton and Tsubone to boot.

When Friday came on the 7th week since Ryo joined accounting, Ookami asked everyone individually if they'd like to join the company party this evening; Although the last time she attended the company party resulted in a fierce Karaoke Showdown against Ton, Retsuko signed on, as did Haida, who nuzzled her neck in affection. Fenneko signed on too, on account of ruining selfies just for pure trolling; naturally, Ookami, Ton, Tsunoda and Tsubone are coming too.

Ryo was last on the list, when Ookami asked him "Hey Ryo, you want in on the Company Party tonight? It's not just people in Accounting coming… Marketing, Sales, Financial, hell, even the CEO is coming!" Ryo gave it a thought with pursed lips and replied "Alright… Is it alright if I bring someone though?" Ookami tapped on the Z-Pad in thought, before he noted "Normally, you can't… but since you've LITERALLY turned the Accounting department around to a brighter side, you'll be excused." Ryo made an enlightened smirk, before he and Ookami made a fist bump and they returned to their lunch break.

At 6:30pm, Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko and Ton were waiting outside the train station for Ryo; the lines were currently down due to derailment, much to Ton's chagrin. As Retsuko was just considering walking, she got a text from Ryo, as did Haida, Fenneko and Ton; as they checked their message, they read out in surprising unison ' _Look to your right._ ' They then looked right as instructed and their eyes widened in surprise to see a gloss black Cadillac Escalade approaching them; as the driver side window wound down, they saw , to their surprise, Ryo with his fur down formally and wore a brown sleeve-less vest on top of a blue buttoned, checkered shirt and roughly assumed he wore traditional blue jeans. Ryo then slyly asked "Need a lift?" Retsuko and the others nodded with their mouths gaping, before they entered the Escalade: Ton went in the Passengers side, as Retsuko, Haida and Fenneko sat in the back.

As Ryo drove them to the Company Party, Ton turned on the radio to hear the song ' _Error: Operator_ ' by Taking Back Sunday; Haida perked up his ears the instant he heard the first notes of this song and said "How the hell did you know this song, Ryo?" Ryo shrugged and replied "Just from a certain movie and its VG counterpart." Haida made a gentle chuckle, understanding which movie he was referring to. By the time the song ended, Ryo stopped at where the Company Party is: The Shibuya Recreational Hall. Although they saw the hall multiple times, they'd have never foot into the building.

As they just exited the Escalade, the CEO and Washimi stepped out of the building through the front doors; the CEO then said in a warming tone "I'm pleased you could come to the Company Party, it is quite uplifting to have a large attendance." Retsuko bowed at the CEO in respect, when Ryo just hopped out the Escalade after he turned off the ignition. Ryo then waved at the CEO and Washimi with a warm smile, as the CEO added "Even more so with the one who single-handedly turned a Department into a lighter path." Ryo made a light chuckle with bared his teeth in a warm, toothy smile and his paws in his pockets; he then had a brief thought and asked "Uh, it's no trouble if my girlfriend is here, is it?" The CEO shook his head in an enlightened expression, as Washimi was a little skeptical about it.

When the boot of the Escalade opened, they saw black high-heels emerge first, before they saw Rosie emerge out of the boot: She wore a Green Blouse underneath a black vest, a pair of green track pants and white ankle socks underneath black high-heels. Washimi took back her skepticism as she looked at Rosie in surprise, who politely greeted her, Ton and the CEO. They didn't utter a word, for they were amazed at her good looks and how Ryo ended up with her; speaking of which, Rosie came by Ryo's side and affectionately nuzzled his nose with a loving smile. Ton, Washimi and the CEO looked at Rosie with whitened eyes, before Ryo broke off the awkwardness by asking "Shall we head inside?"

With a unionised nod, they proceeded inside to hall into the main room: It was big enough to hold 4 Basketball Courts and tall enough to house a 2-storey building, the oaken wood floor was filled with narrow tables covered in white table-coverings, white chairs that can hold even Ton, many white plastic plates and utensils with every single person from the office building and a karaoke stage at the back wall. It was filled with such uplifting smiles, even Resaske himself is enjoying himself, who was being given a good pat on the back by Manumaru. Ryo then noticed some vacant seats on the second table on his left, which he supposed is where he, Rosie, Retsuko, Haida, Fenneko and Ton would be seating.

As the CEO and Washimi broke off from them, Ryo and the rest sat at their vacant spots and were instantly greeted by everyone from Accounting, especially towards Rosie who was given a catcall here and there. Fortunately, she was used to this for a while, so she rolled her eyes in slight amusement as Ton got into a friendly banter between Retsuko, Tsubone and Komiya; meanwhile, Gori and Washimi blankly looked at Rosie while drinking wine and the former whispered to the latter " _She got some attention over there… I mean, LOOK at her, she's hot as hell!_ " Washimi then noted "Yeah, I noticed…"

20 minutes into the party, everyone was at least on their 3rd drink, having a good laugh or telling something personal to their co-worker, when Rosie rested her head on Ryo's shoulder as Retsuko sat on Haida's lap, playfully whapping her tail on his chest. They weren't even bothered when Tsunoda and Kabae took photos of the two couples, smiling in adoration at them, when Ookami announced on the stage "Alright everyone, it's time for the Office Karaoke Party!" Everyone cheered for this, even Washimi and Gori themselves, when Retsuko tugged onto Ookami's pants for his attention; she then showed the request that he swears he heard before, but can't recall where. Haida then wielded his Bass Guitar as Ookami punched in 9091-89 and Washimi, Gori, Ryo and Fenneko smiled, knowing what's gonna happen next.

As Ookami punched in ' _Request_ ', instrumental heavy metal music began to play; as everyone just recalled Ton's ownage from the Department Karaoke Party, Haida got out his guitar pick as Retsuko nodded with closed, determined eyes. Although he just recalled being owned by a co-worker months back, Ton instead repeatedly thrusted his right fist upwards with a smile and chanted "Retsuko! Retsuko! Retsuko!" Seeing him bear no ill-will to her, as well as everyone chanting along with Ton, Retsuko made a confident smile and began to sing:

 _ **7 weeks back is normal corporate hell,**_

 _ **I began to think it'll never go well!**_

 _ **Coming to now, it's a big surprise,**_

 _ **How he came along, from our school ties!**_

Ton gave Ryo a good pat on the back as he made an enlightened smile, before Rage Retsuko continued:

 _ **Now my life took a great turn,**_

 _ **If it didn't, I'd surely burn!**_

 _ **One life is all we got,**_

 _ **If we mess it up, we'd all rot!**_

 _ **Thank you RYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Just like that, Retsuko went back to normal as Haida stopped shredding his guitar; Retsuko then looked at the stumped expressions in the hall, before they did an exciting uproar as they chanted "Retsuko! Retsuko! Retsuko!" Retsuko felt really flustered from this much appraisal, when she noticed Ryo doesn't look well; Rosie then asked Ryo if he's alright, but she was responded by Ryo falling backwards into unconsciousness.

Retsuko and Haida looked worried about Ryo and hurried him out of the hall, with help from Rosie; they then took him in the trunk, which turns out to hold an inflatable resting mat on shag red carpet. When they secured him on the mat, they closed the trunk and went in the Escalade; Haida then took the wheel and after being given the spare keys by Rosie, he turned on the ignition and drove to the same hospital where he was kept when he contracted pneumonia.


	19. A Temporary Stay

New Guy, Familiar Face

Chapter 19: A Temporary Stay

Although the hospital was usually busy, the Hospital Staff found a bed for Ryo on the 5th floor and instructed Retsuko, Haida and Rosie to wait in the lobby. As they found some seats, Rosie impatiently tapped her heels in anxiousness, expressing worry about Ryo; Retsuko then asked Rosie softly "What happened to Ryo so suddenly? Was it the amount of excitement?" Rosie shook her head, looking like she was on the verge of tears, before Haida inquired "Or was it the Metal Music itself? I mean, I have nothing against it, personally, but still…" Rosie shook her head again, as a single tear came down from her right eye.

Retsuko then asked her, aware that Rosie might break into tears when she answers "Well, what's wrong with Ryo, then?" Rosie then closed her eyes and replied, with a trembling mouth "He's… He's… He's allergic to alcohol… *sob*" Retsuko and Haida were surprised to hear that, when Retsuko recalled talking to Ryo on his first day:

 _(Flashback: 7 weeks ago)_

 _Retsuko noticed a stainless steel flask on Ryo's desk and asked him "Do you drink much?" Ryo raised his brow at Retsuko, who responded by gesturing at the flask, before he replied "No, I'm not fond of alcohol; though, I understand WHY you'd think that." Retsuko then asked curiously, with her head tilted to the right "Well, if it's not alcohol, then what's inside the flask?" Ryo then replied in a matter-of-fact tone "Fruit Juice… particularly, Apple Juice. I have a sweet tooth on fruit juice."_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Retsuko raised her brows in an ' _Alright then…_ ' tone, when Haida asked "Can he drink non-alcoholic beer… or ginger beer?" Rosie cringed at that question and replied with a shudder "No… sadly and admittedly oddly enough, non-alcoholic beer does the same thing and he HATES ginger beer. Me neither, now you mention it." Haida then drooped his ears in disappointment, when a nurse came by and told them they can visit Ryo now. Retsuko pursed her lips and widened her eyes in surprise, before she noted "My, that was quick."

2 minutes later, they sat beside Ryo's bed and Retsuko said apologetically "Sorry Ryo, I didn't know you were allergic to alcohol." Ryo made a shrug and replied "It's fine Retsuko… besides, it was an accidental ingestion, no more than a small sip." Haida asked with a raised brow "How is it accidental?" Ryo then explained to them "Well, while you were on your second chorus, a plastic cup from the opposite side of the Accounting table sloshed out some alcohol and a bit of it went into my mouth and I swallowed it indirectly. I didn't feel dizzy at first, but I was losing consciousness by the time you finished your metal shredding. Thanks for driving me to the hospital, by the way Haida."

Haida made a salute gesture at Ryo, before Rosie held Ryo's paw firmly in concern; Ryo then smiled at her and made an affectionate nuzzle on their noses, before Retsuko asked "By the way, Rosie told us you can't even drink so much as non-alcoholic beer; Ginger Beer, I actually understand because I'm not fond of it either, but NON-alcoholic beer?! THAT is really worrisome." Ryo nodded unenthusiastically at that remark, all too aware about it, when the nurse peered in and said "Ryo Natsubone, your mother and Grandmother are here…"

Ryo nodded at the nurse, before his mother and grandmother came in about 30 seconds later; Rosie parted from Ryo to let his mother and grandmother hugged him in concern for a complete minute, before they broke it off and took their seats on spare folding chairs, before they introduced themselves to Retsuko and Haida warmly. Retsuko then asked Ryo's Grandma "Do you really make such delicate herbal tea like Ryo says?" Ryo's Grandma replied with her teeth bared, which are surprisingly clear white "Eehee, of course I do, my dear! After all, I teach baby Ryo on herbal tea myself whenever he pops by at my shop." Retsuko nodded with an intriguing expression, before Ryo's mother said sadly to Ryo "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, my baby boy… I'm so sorry…"

Ryo's Grandma retorted, as though she disbelieves it "You should be sorry! While you and your husband brushed him off all yer life, he turned to me and Richard for consoling. Not to mention that this isn't the first time his allergies played up…" Retsuko, Haida and Ryo's mom replied in surprise "WHAT?!" Ryo's grandma nodded with her eyes closed in a serious expression, before she continued "By total, he has 3 trips to the hospital on account of his allergic reaction to alcoholic beverages and/or food!" Ryo's mom was puzzled at the food part, then recalled the Christmas Dinner when Ryo was just 5 years old…

 _(Flashback: 20 years ago, Christmas Day, 8:05pm)_

 _Ryo, his brother, his grandma, his mother and his father were at the table, ready to dig in to their dinner, when his father brandished a 15-yr old wine. Despite protests from his brother and his grandma, his father unbottled the wine and a single drop went into Ryo's throat. The reaction didn't take place until 10 minutes later, when Richard noticed Ryo wasn't feeling good; naturally, their father, who was drunk a little, passed it off as a filled stomach from a good hearty meal. Richard looked concerned at the 5-yr old Ryo and took him in his arms, before they left the dining room, followed by their grandmother._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Ryo's mother began to well with tears, when Ryo's Grandmother began to recount "When Ryo was only 5 years old, he unintentionally swallowed a drop of 15-yr old wine when his father uncorked the bottle. We didn't know he swallowed it until 10 minutes after that; naturally, your stubborn husband passed it off as a filled stomach, but Richard and I, who were closer to him, knew better than that. Just to be sure it was just a stomach-ache, Richard and I took him to the hospital; no sooner than we stepped inside, a doctor noticed us and requested a stretcher bed for poor Ryo. To our surprise, just 30 minutes later, the doctor informed us that Ryo has a strict allergy to alcoholic consumables, even non-alcoholic ones. Luckily, it wasn't a fatal ingestion, but he instructed us to keep alcoholic consumables away from him at all times."

Retsuko had her eyes widened in surprise, before she asked "Does he also have a reaction if it was smeared on his skin?" Both Ryo and his grandmother replied "No." Retsuko let out a soft 'Oh…', before the nurse came by and called them to the doctor's office; They waved at Ryo, who waved at them back, before he took another drink of cold, bottled water.

When they entered the doctor's office, they were surprised to hear a gruff voice behind a mounted Analog PC say "Well, I must say it's nice to see you again!" They then saw a gorilla, wearing square spectacles, a doctor's coat over a white shirt and black pants, white sock and shiny black moccasins. Ryo's grandma shook the doctor's hand gently and replied with a toothy smile "Likewise, Doctor Forrest. It's certainly been quite a while." Doctor Forrest gave her a nod, before he said "It's rather surprising… normally, an allergic reaction wouldn't swell down without the use of Penicillin, but Ryo's case is… rather curious." Retsuko then asked in a curious look "Curious how, Doctor?"

Doctor Forrest polished his spectacles as he explained "Well, you know that we have white blood cells in our bodies to fight off diseases and viruses?" Retsuko, Haida, Ryo's Mother and Grandmother nodded at Doctor Forrest, before the latter continued "Well, Ryo's White Blood Cells react faster than those from an average individual. Not to be confused with faster regeneration from super hero media, mind you, but even if he accidentally swallowed a lethal dose of alcohol, he'd be up and about in an hour's time, but in a weakened state." Retsuko, Haida, Rosie and Ryo's Mother looked astonished at Doctor Forrest, though Ryo's Grandmother had an inkling that was the case.

Doctor Forrest then noted "Of course, it's just a theoretical scenario, but the fact still is, his white blood cells react much faster than normal. Still, I'd say he'd have to spend the night here, just to be certain." Of that, they couldn't argue about it; as they thanked Doctor Forrest, they went to Ryo's bed again and saw him having a quiet sleep with, what Rosie loves about him, a dreamy smile. With that, they left the hospital and Rosie dropped off Haida and Retsuko and the former's apartment as Ryo's Mother and Grandmother went to his Childhood Home.


	20. Epilogue

New Guy, Familiar Face

Epilogue

At the crack of dawn, Ryo opened his eyes slowly on the hospital bed, to see a breakfast tray with pancakes, syrup and a 500ml bottle of orange juice. He made a small smile, before he spread a spot of syrup onto the top pancake, before he ate through, having a sip of orange juice now and then; when he finished the last pancake, Doctor Forest came in and said lightheartedly "Good morning. I trust you had a good breakfast?" Ryo nodded with a smile at Doctor Forrest, before the latter explained "Well, you're cleared to be discharged, but there's something I should've explained to you on your fast recoveries…" Ryo then rubbed the back of his head with his teeth bared in a smile and replied "Yeah, my white blood cells are more alert than normal."

Doctor Forrest was surprised to hear Ryo say that and inquired "How did you know that, Ryo?" Ryo then replied "Well, I was curious on how I was able to recover quickly from my allergic reaction back in High School, so during a semester in college, I read a medical book on Allergies, Viruses and Vaccinations. I then read a topic on white blood cells and concluded that my cells are more reactive than normal. Also, I kept my distance from Frat Parties too…" Doctor Forrest nodded at that remark, but was also impressed that Ryo's already aware of his unique blood cells. He then made an amused chuckle, before he said "Well, regardless, you're now fully aware of your unique recovery speed. Like I said, you've been approved to be discharged." Ryo nodded at Doctor Forrest, before the latter kindly picked up the breakfast tray.

Minutes later, Ryo wrote down his signature on his discharged form in the lobby, before he left the hospital, to see Rosie leaning on the Nissan 370z Roadster, smiling at him in a teasing way. Ryo then made a smirk and inquired as he went down the steps "Why are YOU smiling, if I may ask?" Rosie then replied, shifting her mouth into a smirk "Well… *giggles* you're not the only one who has experience in driving like the devil." Ryo then made a chuckle and noted "You are SO perfect."

Rosie then chuckled cutely, before she lifted Ryo's chin a little and pecked him softly on the lips, before she steered him onto the passenger's seat. She then went over to the driver's door and vaulted over it, before she said "Alright, it's Saturday Morning, clear skies, it's fairly warm and rush hour won't be for another 4 hours." Ryo then replied in an amused smile "Hit it." Rosie then stepped on the pedal, zooming off into the distance.

Meanwhile, at Haida's apartment, Haida is making some Bacon and Eggs over the stove in a pan, when Retsuko leaned on the pillar rather teasingly. Haida just flipped over the eggs, when his eyes closed and mouth curled into a smile; in one fluid motion, he grabbed Retsuko by his arms, before they affectionately pecked each other. Haida then kissed Retsuko's neck, making her moan in pleasure, before she said "Haida… Oh, Haida…" She then made a giggle, as Haida chuckled lightly, before they smelt the bacon going a little smokey; fretting about breakfast, Haida broke off the affection and tended to the stove, lucky that the bacon wasn't overcooked.

When he plated their breakfast, he puts the plates on the counter, surprised that the utensils, glasses and fruit juice is already out. He then saw Retsuko looking at him with a cute expression, before he said softly "You are the perfect woman." Retsuko made a flirty wink at Haida, before he went around the pillar, feeling Retsuko's soft and plushy tail stroke along his wrist. Haida then sat down next to Retsuko and ate their breakfast, before he said "I still can't believe your super kicked you out from your apartment and gave it to a recent tenant." Retsuko rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance, before she replied " _I_ still can't believe _your_ super lets me in your apartment without a second thought. Compared to my former super, she's very understanding and rather sympathetic." Haida then added "Not to mention the rent reduction for each tenant in one apartment."

Retsuko nodded her head, before they finished their breakfast; after they've done their dishes, they got dressed in their casual clothes and went out the apartment complex to Haida's Mustang. As Haida checked his Rear-View, Retsuko glanced at the guitar case before saying "You don't have to, Haida…" Haida then replied softly "Stop saying that Retsuko. I kept telling you your Death Metal voice makes you rather dominant and… rather hot." Retsuko blushed at that part, before she smiled at Haida with her tail whapping the seat happily; Haida then turned on the ignition to hear the strong engine roar to life, before he puts on 'Rock This Town' by Stray Cats. Retsuko then looked at Haida in a 'Are-you-serious' look, which he replied with a bare smiled with his teeth showing, before he drove off.

Haida then stopped at an abandoned warehouse, with Ryo's 370z Roadster parked outside too; Haida then noted as he turned off the ignition "It's nice to see Ryo has recovered so quickly." Retsuko nodded, before she grabbed her purse as Haida leant to the back seats and grabbed his bass guitar, before they left the Mustang. When Haida propped the door open, he saw Ryo and Rosie already inside with loud speakers ready; they made a wave at him, which Haida waved back with a smile as Retsuko just came into view. Retsuko then said cheerily to the couple "Morning guys! I hope you two had a good morning, particularly _YOU_ Ryo." Ryo then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and replied "Yeah, I've made a speedy recovery; nice to see you guys, by the way." Retsuko made a cheerful smile at Ryo, before she and Haida set up their equipment.

Ryo helped Haida set up the audio speakers and the Bass Guitar, as Retsuko and Rosie adjusted the sound inputs; when they finished and took their positions, Retsuko told them "You guys don't have to—" Rosie then interjected confidently "Retsuko, we WANT to do this. Stop worrying so much, you've got a killer voice and a boyfriend who shreds an axe flawlessly." Retsuko then felt her confidence going up past the roof, before she nodded; Ryo then cranked up the volume on instrumental death music as Haida gripped his guitar pick on the ready. He then glanced at Retsuko, who looked back at him in determination, before they nodded in perfect sync; Retsuko then held her mic firmly in front of her and thought " _My name is Retsuko: 25 years old, Scorpio and Blood Type A. This is my life and I'll enjoy it to the fullest!_ " Time seemed to slow down as Retsuko opened her mouth, then, like an uproar, she sang in rage as Haida shredded his guitar:

 _ **RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 _ **This is how I sing, this is how I have FUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**_

 _ **Thrashing Death Metal, along with my one and only OOOOOONNNNEEEEE!**_

 _ **He shreds his own axe like a freaking beast,**_

 _ **If he can't hold it, he can hold me at least!**_

 _ **Haida-beaaaarrrrr! Haida-beaaaaarrrrr! I love him so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!**_

At 6:30 on the dot in Nakano Broadway, Retsuko and Haida are having a dinner at the same restaurant on their first date; this time, it's now a 4-star restaurant with mood lighting at every table/booth. At the same booth where Haida and Retsuko sat on their first date, the lighting above them went to a pinkish hue as they talked about their personal interests. Retsuko, who was wearing a fabulous red dress she found at Alps (she was lucky it was a bargain), complete with a faint violet eye-shade, cherry red lipstick (that literally tastes like cherry), ruby red high heels with white ankle socks underneath, is listening dreamily to Haida, who was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, black jeans, polished black moccasins, a white t-shirt and white ankle socks, counting how many times in the past 5 years he tried to ask Retsuko out on a date.

He then finished as he drummed his fingers while looking up in thought "…and with those 3 times I tried to ask you out that day, the total times I tried and failed to ask you out is—" Retsuko then replied, counting along "One thousand, six hundred and forty-two times. Don't worry Haida-Bear, I've been keeping track." Haida blushed deep red from ear to chin at Retsuko's reply, before he smiled softly at her, having gotten to know nearly everything about her by now. Retsuko then added as she drew her finger along the rim of her wine glass "You know Haida, most people would be put off from persistence like that for 5 years straight… but in MY case, I'm actually pleased you haven't given up for even a second. If you did, I'd have resigned before we even went out." Haida made a flattered smile with his teeth bared wide, which Retsuko is astounded to see her reflection in Haida's pearly white teeth.

Haida then looked down and pursed his lips, before he said "Well… there's one other thing I've been meaning to tell you… but I understand if you want to wait it out or even refuse at present." Retsuko was instantly curious at that and asked "Well… what is it, Haida? Look if it's another secret, I won't hold it against you…" Haida shook his head at Retsuko, before he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box that even Retsuko can hold it in the palm of her paw. He then said, with the densest blush that Retsuko has ever seen on Haida's innocent face "It's something important… to the both of us…" Haida then passed the small box onto Retsuko's outstretched palm, who was wearing a blush exactly as deep as Haida's wearing, thinking " _Did… did he… is it really…?!_ " She then slowly undid the bow on the small box, before she opened it and made a gasp as she looked inside with welling, glistening eyes and a broad smile to see a ring with a perfectly cut diamond in the shape of a heart.

Slowly, she looked up at Haida and said, feeling like she's going to cry in limitless amounts of joy "Haida? Are… is this… you're not… really?!" Haida twitched a few times, before he nodded with a sincere smile; he then got off the chair and went down on one knee and said, holding Retsuko's left paw gently "Retsuko… Will you marry me?" Retsuko began to cry happily, as Haida puts on the engagement ring onto Retsuko's ring finger; Retsuko looked at the ring she's wearing, seeing her reflection in the diamond as 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson began to play in the background. She then closed her mouth, trembling in pure happiness, before she replied finally "Yes! Yes, Haida!" Retsuko then threw herself to Haida as they twirled around as if Valentine's Day was here already; they then looked at each other with glistening eyes, before they kiss each other in deep, immeasurable passion.

 _(2 Years Later)_

The scene shifts to Haida and Retsuko kissing at the end of the aisle after the pastor pronounced them husband and wife, with everyone at work, their families and even their school friends applauded at them in their marriage. They then held hands as they departed for their honeymoon, hearing chants like "Woo!", "Congratulations, you two!", "I wish you two a happy marriage!" and "It's about time, you two!" Haida and Retsuko then entered the limousine, before being driven to the hotel for their start as a married couple.

Haida then looked at Retsuko and said "I know I said this SO many times, but you are so beautiful." Retsuko then looked up at Haida with glistening eyes and replied "As such, my sweet hubbie, you are so handsome, no matter how many times I've said it already." Haida then smiled calmly at Retsuko, before they shared a soft, tender kiss; 5 minutes later, the limousine stopped outside the Hotel in Shinjuku, before the couple held their hands and exited the limousine.

Retsuko then narrates " _Life may not be perfect, there's going to be a crossroad at times, but we only live once. When I started working, I thought I might end up alone and miserable, but it all changed when Haida came into my life. We may be different, but there's one crucial thing we cannot deny: We were meant to be together, for now and forever._ "

 _ **Fin**_

(A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my stories so far; it makes me feel so enlightened to hear appraisal in my stories and I'd like to thank you all for reading them. I'm currently deciding on 3 stories I'd like to do next, so please be patient; if you'd like to PM me on which stories I'm mulling about, by all means. Your feedback is always welcome. Thanks again! :'))


End file.
